To Make Up My Mind
by musicalfreak
Summary: "Caroline strummed the keyboard in silent frustration. Somehow, after all that they'd been through, he just didn't fit. It didn't make sense, and yet it made perfect sense." -After an edited version of the season 3 finale. Caroline/Tyler/Klaus-
1. Chapter 1

"The hardest choices in life aren't between what's right and what's wrong but between what's right and what's best."

― Jamie Ford, Hotel on the Corner of Bitter and Sweet

* * *

Life is interesting.

For seventeen years of your life, you think you know exactly what you want.

And through trial and error, you finally get it.

But, that's when life decides to get off the sidelines and intervene. Presenting you with a brand new choice; something you didn't expect, and is totally and completely wrong.

And now you have to choose.

But you don't want to.

xxx

Caroline bit her bottom lip and closed the top of her laptop. Groaning, she laid her head down onto the table and covered her ears with her hands.

Where was her mind these days?

As if on cue, she heard the car pull into the driveway. She whisked herself out of the office, down the stairs, and sat in a big reclining Lazyboy, book in hand, just as the front door opened.

"Helllo stranger." Caroline said playfully, a smile tugging at her lips. She dropped her book, stood from the chair and made no sound as she was suddenly infront of Tyler.

He returned her smile and caught Caroline in an embrace, he kissed her lightly. "I missed you too."

Caroline hugged Tyler as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. "How was it this time?" She asked him softly.

She felt Tyler sigh beneath her. "It still hurts like hell."

Caroline delicately kissed his neck, "It's getting better though, right?" When Tyler didn't answer Caroline looked up to meet his eyes. Something unfamiliar flashed over them, but as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

Tyler relaxed into Caroline's petite frame, "Sure." He smiled and rested his forehead against hers, "I love you." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

Caroline allowed her body to relax into his, but the worry she felt for him remained.

Running away together had been the best and worst possible thing for each of them.

The best in that, they were stronger than ever. The time spent away in the mountains had allowed them to connect on their deepest levels. Caroline had never felt this close to anyone ever before. She felt safe with Tyler, secure; happy. Here, they had a new life away from Mystic Falls. They hunted wild game freely, the surrounding cities' hospitals had copious amounts of bloodbags to donate, and since a neighboring town was an old miner's town, Tyler made a makeshift "werewolf cellar" where he could safely shift into his wolf form.

The worst, however, because now they were isolated; only each other to keep them company. And although Tyler could freely shift, the more he tried to suppress his feelings of rage, the more aggressive his behavior. With this discovery, Tyler began experimenting with his transformations, staying a wolf for longer periods of time had proven success. This unfortunately, meant that Tyler would be gone more often than less and Caroline would be left alone. With only her thoughts as company.

Which always came back to one recurring thought; Klaus.

Caroline refused to think of it now.

"I could really use a drink." She said softly, pulling herself away from Tyler. He nodded, "I have to call Matt back, I'm pretty sure they've stopped looking for us by now."

It was meant as relief, but the feeling Caroline found herself submitted to was uneasy.

Why was no one looking for them? Did they not care? Or were they just too busy dealing with Rick and the council from hell?

It didn't matter, really.

Caroline retreated into the kitchen and pulled a blood bag from the refrigerator.

They could really live a great life together, she often told herself, staring out at the snow-capped mountains in front of her. Staying seventeen, traveling the world, watching the universe progress thousands of years…

It would make for a beautiful novel.

She knew Tyler better than anyone else, seen him through his absolute worse and best. Caroline could understand what Tyler was feeling before he expressed it. She knew the meaning behind his smiles and the puzzling looks that crossed his face. She knew Tyler understood her, that he could make her laugh when she was upset. Tyler's presence in the room had an immediate effect on her.

Peace.

Tyler gave her peace.

It wasn't always easy.

But it was understanding.

The love between Tyler and Caroline couldn't solve world problems or unite universes.

But it could comfort, and understand.

It was love.

Maybe that was the problem.

"Did you talk to Matt?" Caroline asked, hearing Tyler step into the room. She continued staring out of the bay window; dusk beginning to fall.

"I did." Tyler replied. Stepping behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"What did he say?"

Tyler sighed, his breath danced playfully near her ear. "He just said not to worry. He'd tell everyone we were safe."

"How much longer are we going to be stuck here?" Caroline smiled as she turned to face Tyler, his arms protectively around her still.

"Stuck?" Tyler feigned hurt, "I would hardly call it stuck."

Caroline's eyebrows rose, "What would you call it then?"

Tyler smirked, "Romantic."

Caroline laughed. "Okay seriously? You've been reading too many Harlequin novels."

Tyler's grin relaxed into a half-smile. "Please," He gently reached up and tucked a piece of stubborn hair back into it's rightful place."I put the "man" in romance." His thumb lingered over Caroline's cheek, brushing it softly.

Caroline waited for it, her eyes closed. The electric current created from the feral energy inside them. But it never came. Instead, only a gentle kiss graced her lips.

Annoyed, her eyes opened. "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" She asked, taking his chin in her hands and tilting it side to side. "Because you look almost exactly like him but…."

Tyler laughed, "I told you I missed you! Besides, I'm just being a gentleman."

Caroline rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of his embrace. "Right. Okay." She walked out of the kitchen and through the adjoining living area. When she approached the staircase she reached up into her hair and pulled out a clip, allowing her hair to cascade onto her shoulders.

"When you're done being a gentleman," She said tauntingly, unzipping her athletic jacket and carelessly throwing it onto the lazyboy, "You can come find me upstairs."

"Find you where?" Tyler played along, his features puzzled yet interested.

Caroline shrugged, "I don't know, but I've been _so_ lonely all day." She said, dramatically sweeping her hand up to her forehead for mass effect.

"Now who's been reading romance novels?"

Caroline dropped her hand and stamped her foot a little, "Honestly, are you coming up here with me or not?"

Tyler was instantly in front of her, their chests touching. "Why do we have to go upstairs?" His voice was rigid as he roughly pushed Caroline against the wall and kissed her the way she expected.

xxx

All I've ever wanted was to find one guy who would love me unconditionally, marry me, and come home to me after a long day at work, let me make him dinner, and then bore him about all the wifey things I did that day; like go to lunch with my group of friends or take a pre-natal yoga class.

But I guess, when I became a vampire…that's still weird to acknowledge... my view changed. Not a lot. I mean, I still want those things, mostly. But when you have forever to do anything, I don't know. I guess anything becomes everything.

I have eternity to do whatever I want.

Anything.

Everything.

With Tyler.

xxx

Caroline strummed the keyboard in silent frustration. Somehow, after all that they'd been through, he just didn't fit.

It didn't make sense, and yet it made perfect sense.

It just depended on the day.

* * *

**A/N: Forgive me, I haven't written anything unoriginal in YEARS (literally. Like…5) But, after the finale of TVD, I've been looking on here for some juicy Klaus/Caroline/Tyler triangle disaster love story…and haven't really found anything. So, I just had to write my own. Hahaha. Not sure what this will be…maybe a few chapters or so?**

**Let's just forget the end of the finale, yeah? No Klaus in Tyler's body drama, no, no. Here, we find Tyler and Caroline actually make it out of Virginia unscathed. I haven't decided if Elena's a vampire or not…it's not really important to the story line either way so, I might not touch on it other than right here. **

**I was just tired of reading that Tyler didn't love Caroline, or he was border line abusive, OR, (and this one is really irritating) That after they slept together Tyler just "Rolled off and went to sleep". I mean, COME ON! Not even the haters can deny those coveted scenes of season 3! I love Tyler, I do. I love them all really. So, this should be pretty interesting considering. **

**I haven't given any thought to the ending at all. I'm really looking forward to this journey.**

**P.S. it was kind of a pain in the ass to mark the passing of time, so that's what's up with the "xxx" I can't decide if I like writing from 3rd or 1st person...so I just kind of write from both.**


	2. Chapter 2

"In the end that was the choice you made, and it doesn't matter how hard it was to make it. It matters that you did."

― Cassandra Clare, City of Glass

* * *

What's the difference between being ignorant and just stubborn?

Because I feel like I'm walking that grey area.

Ignorant. Blind. I'm only seeing what's in front of me. I'm not going to lie little word page, I have tunnel vision at the moment.

Stubborn. Out of sight, of mind. If I can help it, I won't think about it.

But word page, the more I try_ not_ to think about it, I always do.

I have this curse of over-thinking situations. And, I'm going to be mature about this, stubborn or ignorant, and break it down for myself. So hopefully, when these feelings return, I can just look back at this, and feel confident.

One. Klaus is catatonic. Mostly alive but not, in a coffin, somewhere in hiding; at the discretion of Damon and Stefan. So, even if something might've began to develop there…it's over. Done. I don't even know where he is, not to mention he'll be in this state of being for a few centuries, minimum. Two. Nothing developed between us. Really. I got caught up in his accent, big deal. Sue me. All the "love's" and "fancy" this and that.

This is all happening because I'm left alone for days at a time. Netflix can only entertain me for so many hours. And, after three full seasons of Gossip Girl, my mind starts thinking like a script.

If I was still in Mystic Falls, I really don't think I'd have such a terrible dilemma. I could go on, living my life convincing everyone I hate Klaus, and he'd never give up, continuously bothering me…

Oh my god.

Epitome.

It's the attention. God. I'm so thankful for this moment! These typed words will never express the relief I'm feeling!

The accent and charm, it all plays together! I'm vulnerable and lonely, and my emotions are on super drive anyway.

This all makes so much sense now.

xxx

Caroline smiled as she snapped the laptop shut.

A new day, a new era.

Tyler began to awaken across the room. Caroline returned to the bed and slid under the sheets next to him. The temperature under the blankets would've been unbearable for a human, but neither Caroline nor Tyler noticed it.

"Stop watching me sleep, stalker." Tyler said with closed eyes, a playful smile spreading across his features.

Caroline giggled and propped her head up under her elbow. "Sorry…" She said coyly, "I'm just a little obsessed with you."

Tyler laughed as he sat up. He stretched his neck from side to side, and then his arms straight up, interlocking his hands as he gave a big yawn. Then, without warning, he wind milled his arms over Caroline's torso and pulled her on top of him. His head resting comfortably where hers once was.

"I think I'm a little obsessed with you too." He said sweetly as Caroline knelt down and kissed him softly.

"Well, what're we going to do today?" She asked, lifting herself off Tyler and moving next to him. Her head rested against the headboard behind them.

"I can think of one thing, about fifty different ways…"

Caroline giggled as Tyler held tightly to her hips and pulled her next to him, his hands played gently with the elastic of her pajama shorts.

Caroline swatted his hands away, "I'm serious." Her eyes met his and she smiled, "We've been here two weeks and I haven't gone shopping once."

Tyler rolled his eyes and sat up, yawning once more he tossed his legs over the side of the bed, his feet touching the floor. Caroline followed his stance; hovering behind him on her knees she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Does this mean you're coming with me?" She asked, her hands tracing circles on his chest.

Tyler smirked, "Do I have a choice?"

Caroline kissed his neck and nestled her cheek on his shoulder, "Not really, but you get brownie points for not saying no!" She kissed his cheek quickly as she slipped off the bed and into the bathroom.

xxx

Caroline held a gold earring up to her ear and twisted her head both directions. She put the earring down and thumbed a teal necklace with a smooth stone on the display. She caught a glimpse of Tyler in the mirror across the wall.

He was thumbing through a sport's magazine. A scowl cut deep through his forehead.

He probably would've played college football, Caroline thought suddenly. She then had a vision of Tyler running onto a field, thousands of people in the crowd all wearing the same color, the other players slapping his chest and back as he ran past them. Tyler stopping suddenly, turning to face the crowd, and blew a kiss. "To me," Caroline thought as she envisioned herself there, bundled up in the schools colors; maybe in a cheerleading uniform, waving and blowing a kiss back.

Caroline shook her head at the idea. What a predictable life she could've led.

Tyler caught her eye in the mirror's reflection. Caroline smiled at him and held up the earrings with a shrug. Tyler made a face and shook his head "no." Caroline laughed out loud and laid the earrings back onto the glass counter. She walked over to Tyler and took his hand. They walked out of the shop together.

xxx

Caroline thumbed through a pamphlet with "The best things to do here" listed on the pages. "There is really a lot going on here." She commented, turning to the pamphlet over, revealing several more things.

"Yeah…it runs circles around Mystic Falls."

Caroline had never felt that she belonged in a big city. Small town life was what she knew; she belonged to a founding family. The history of the town was important to her. She'd never admit it, but if she could somehow have a daughter, you could bet that her daughter would be Miss Mystic Falls and her daughter after that, and after that….she could've started a legacy.

But the more she walked through the streets, the more she felt like she was missing out on something. Something bigger.

"Are you up for some froyo?" Tyler asked, pulling Caroline from her thoughts. Their hands swung between them, intertwined. "I'm always up for froyo!" Tyler smiled and led her towards a retro-looking building.

As Tyler pulled open the door, Caroline laughed in amazement, "This place is awesome!" She turned to take it all in. It was set up like an ice cream shop from the 50's, complete with black and white flooring and seafoam green walls. Pictures of Elvis and Marilyn Monroe hung neatly behind the counter. The multi-colored juke box was spouting Frank Sinatra from its speakers.

After ordering, Caroline led the way to the outside patio. They sat down across from each other in white iron chairs. "You probably would've been a Marilyn." Tyler started, taking a bite out of his yogurt.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Why do you say that? Because I'm blonde?" Caroline scooped up yogurt onto her spoon, and waited for Tyler's response.

Tyler shrugged, "Yeah, and she was pretty hot."

"She was depressed and on drugs, also an alcoholic!" Caroline stated, "Also, she was not exactly faithful." She took a bite of yogurt, "All of things, of which I'm not."

Tyler put his hands up in defeat, "All right, all right."

"Blue Moon" started playing over the speakers. Caroline suddenly looked at Tyler, "Rosemary Clooney!" She exclaimed, standing up quickly she readjusted her shirt.

Tyler looked at her quizzically, "Bless you?" Caroline scoffed, "Come on, we have to dance." She held out her hand to him. Tyler just looked at it, and then back to her eyes. He shook his head "no".

"Come on Tyler, please. I know you can dance." She begged, looking toward the middle of floor, "Look, some other couples are dancing too." She pointed out.

Tyler took another bite of his yogurt, "It'll melt, come on, we'll dance later."

Caroline couldn't hide her disappointment well. She sat back down in front of her yogurt and twisted circles in it with her spoon. "Couldn't you be a little spontaneous?" Caroline thought.

The streetlights were beginning to turn on, and rather than the townspeople returning home, it seemed that more were coming out. Caroline could see a Ferris wheel in the distance, probably a local carnival. A group of little kids ran by the shop, laughing and chasing each other. A vampire free world.

No vervain laced drinks, no moonstones. No one worried about being out past sunlight, afraid of supernatural elements.

These people lived.

Actually lived.

"How nice it would be to join them." Caroline thought as a scene unfolded in her mind: She and Tyler riding the Ferris wheel, waving to Elena and Matt below; Bonnie arm in arm with someone, leading them to the carnival games. Laughter.

Normal.

"Hey, let's get out of here." Tyler said gently, nudging Caroline's arm. She nodded as they rose from the chairs.

xxx

The two walked in silence.

Caroline kept her eyes ahead. With the silence came a slow growing of anger inside her. She wanted to talk to Tyler, about not just tonight but of all the things that have been bothering her since they ran away. But she wouldn't. Fighting with Tyler was a lost cause.

"You're right." He'd say finally, "You're right, I'm an ass. I don't deserve you." Always.

Was it wrong to want to fight? To be angry and have a full argument with two opposing sides, with two stubborn people who both wanted to win?

"That's terrible." Caroline thought, "I actually want to fight with my boyfriend." She rolled her eyes and tucked a section of hair behind her ear.

"Look," Tyler stopped suddenly, "I'm sorry." He put his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry I didn't dance with you at the yogurt shop."

Caroline shook her head, "It's not just that Tyler." She smiled sadly.

"Okay." Tyler took her hand and led her to a bench a few paces away. "Let's talk. What's wrong, I want to know."

Caroline sat back on the bench. "Think really hard before you say anything." She mentally reminded herself. Where was she supposed to begin?

Truth be told, there was nothing wrong with this relationship. They were both happy, committed…They understood each other.

So what was the problem?

Klaus. Or the idea of Klaus, anyways.

When Tyler mistakenly bit Caroline on her birthday, she could've died. She wouldn't admit it at the time, but she thought about it. When Klaus asked her if that was really what she wanted, Caroline thought about saying yes.

Klaus made her see the beauty in being what she was. An eternity to spend doing anything; the freedom to live a fuller life than any human could ever imagine.

She would never forget that.

Caroline was going to exist for a long time. And after decades and decades of being out in the world and experiencing things Mystic Falls would never offer her, who was it that she'd return to?

Caroline faced Tyler now, her hands gently in her lap, "I don't want to break up, Tyler." She told him earnestly, she reached her hand over to his; he clasped it in between his own. "It's just been a little crazy." She paused to think of what to say next. What was she supposed to say?

Tyler opened his mouth to respond, but his ringtone filled the silence.

He looked at Caroline apologetically, "It's Matt, I probably need to take this." Caroline nodded as Tyler stood; he answered the phone as he walked away.

Caroline was thankful for the interruption.

She knew she couldn't change Tyler. He liked doing things the small town way, he didn't have any interest in leaving Mystic Falls, let alone the country. Caroline just needed some time to herself to figure everything out.

Klaus or no Klaus, he was right about what he said.

"I just need some time to think" Caroline quietly rehearsed to herself, "I want to go away somewhere, maybe New York-"

"Caroline!"

Caroline quickly turned her head to see Tyler, running back to where she was sitting. "We have to go back, there's a little bit of a situation." He said quickly, trying to catch his breath.

"What kind of situation?" Caroline asked, "A Rick situation or-"

"A Klaus situation." Tyler finished for her.

Caroline felt her eyes widen, "What happened to him?"

Tyler shook his head, "I couldn't tell you, he's missing."

Caroline exhaled.

This changed everything.

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, like I say, I **_**like**_** Tyler, but I LOVE Klaus. I'm thinking a reunion is in order ;)**

**I just really wanted Tyler and Caroline's relationship to come off the right way. Despite them being supernatural, their relationship is very "high school senior". Don't you think? Or that's the way I see it going anyway. Torn by choosing the closest school to your significant other, or your dream school, the decision to break up and go to opposite sides of the country, attempting a long distance relationship…blah blah blah. Throw in some blood bags and a full moon and BAM. Tyler and Caroline.**

**Just so you all know, I'm very excited about writing my Klaus scenes.**

**Until next time,**

**Jaime**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alice came to a fork in the road. 'Which road do I take?' she asked. 'Where do you want to go?' responded the Cheshire Cat.

'I don't know,' Alice answered. 'Then,' said the Cat, 'it doesn't matter."

-Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland

Xxx

I've had this nervous energy all day. I can't shake it.

Klaus is missing. Disappeared.

It seems everyone misjudged his power. Surprise, surprise.

The problem is, I'm not so sure I want to go back to Mystic Falls. What good can come of that? All of us there, an even bigger target for the council to attack. Plus, a part of me finds it really hard to believe that of all places, Klaus would return to the Falls. He probably wouldn't even come near Virginia in general.

Which is probably a good thing. There are too many lives relying on him.

Xxx

Caroline looked up from her phone. She glanced at Tyler discreetly; driving in silence.

"Tyler, I don't want to go back to Mystic Falls." She said finally. Tyler sighed, "I don't really either, but Stefan has a good point. I used to be sired to Klaus; I'm the closest thing they have to a relative."

Caroline nodded. She looked out the window, watching the city slip by her; the lights, the energy. Who knew she'd become so easily attached.

"Tyler," She began again, "I don't want to go back to Mystic Falls."

This time, Tyler looked at her carefully. His eyes darted back to the road, "What're you saying?"

Caroline bit her bottom lip a little, "I'm saying, I think I want to stay missing."

Tyler sighed and signaled his blinker. He pulled the car over into a supermarket parking lot. He turned to face Caroline now, his eyes admonishing. "Caroline, we can't stay away forever."

"Why can't we? The originals do it all the time." She felt herself pleading now, though she wasn't sure why. "We could see the world, Tyler. See everything, Paris, Rome, Barcelona..." She searched his eyes for understanding but came up with nothing.

"I _have_ to go back Caroline. Mystic Falls is my home, and it's yours too. Don't forget that."

"I know that Tyler, Mystic Falls will _always_ be my home." She told him, frustration building inside her, "But we have _forever_." She pleaded again, trying to get through to him.

"I can't ignore our friends, Caroline. They need me right now." He said softly, "We have forever, right? So as soon as Rick and the council get resolved, we can disappear again."

"Rick and the council are the problem now, but it's going to be someone else later!" Caroline exclaimed, losing her patience entirely. Tyler had no response, he simply held his gaze with the road before him.

Caroline sighed and rested her head back on the seat, defeated. This was a test, and he failed. "Don't you want to take a break from your life and experience something real?" She asked him finally. Tyler shook his head, "Not right now."

Xxx

"This is not goodbye." Caroline reminded herself as she took the key of the rental car from the woman behind the counter. "This is not goodbye."

She stepped out of the revolving doors just as Tyler had finished putting her suitcase into the trunk of a black Juke. He closed the trunk and leaned himself against the back of the car. Caroline looked at him, Tyler smiled and shrugged.

She approached him slowly. "For not being a goodbye, this feels a lot like the end." She told him sadly. He took her hands in his, "I don't think we're finished yet." He told her truthfully.

Tyler pulled Caroline into an embrace. He sighed and kissed her cheek. "You're the first girl I fell in love with." He whispered softly in her ear. Caroline closed her eyes, fighting back the tears, "I know." After a moment longer, they pulled away solemnly; Tyler walked to the driver side of the car and opened the door.

Caroline followed behind him, watching the ground as she walked.

"Where are you headed?" He asked her, a small grin pulled up the corner of his lip. Caroline shook her head as she sat in the driver's seat, "I'm really not sure yet." She answered truthfully.

Tyler nodded and squeezed her shoulder gently, "Call Matt when you decide to stop somewhere, okay?" Caroline nodded. Tyler smiled at her and brushed a hand over her cheek; he exhaled and turned to walk away. "Tyler!" Caroline said suddenly, leaning her body out of the door frame.

"I love you."

Tyler smiled and nodded, "I love you too."

And then it was over.

Xxx

Caroline sat for a long time in the car rental parking lot. Mulling over what had just happened; the choice she finally made.

Tyler was long gone by now, probably near the Mystic Falls border. How could she push someone away who loved her so much? The question haunted her.

Caroline pulled out her phone and hastily typed the numbers by memory. She waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Elena?" Caroline asked, her voice cracking a little.

"Caroline?" Elena asked, full of surprise, "It's so good to hear from you finally, how're you?"

Caroline couldn't hold the tears back any longer; slowly they began to cascade down her cheeks, "Not too well, actually." She confessed, sniffing her nose and quickly wiping the tears away.

"What's wrong? Where's Tyler?"

Caroline exuded a breath, "We decided to go our separate ways, I guess." Saying it out loud hurt more than it should have. Elena asked what had happened, and Caroline proceeded to tell her everything.

It felt good talking with Elena, although she didn't say much, Caroline was thankful for her to listen; maybe if she could get her thoughts just out of her head, they'd be easier to understand.

"I feel so guilty about not coming back." Caroline confided in Elena, "Tyler's right, Mystic Falls is my home and I'm abandoning it. I'm really so selfish."

Elena laughed from the other line, "Caroline, please. Mystic Falls will be fine. I think we have enough supernatural elements on our side for once, we can probably spare you for a while." Caroline let out a pent up breath, and nodded in the silence. "Also, Rick doesn't even know Klaus is missing right now, we're all just keeping up this….facade until we can track him down."

Caroline nodded, there was a beat.

"How've you been anyways?" She asked her friend, as if suddenly remembering all they'd been through recently.

Caroline heard Elena hesitate, "I'm…doing alright." She said firmly. Caroline left it at that; she was beginning to understand the complicated nature of Elena's love life.

"Hey, Elena?" Caroline said into the silence, "I'm sorry about pushing Stefan on you." Caroline sighed. "I never knew really what you were going through until…" She stopped abruptly, not meaning to divulge in this materiel. "I mean, I love Tyler, I do…" She staggered, "I really care for him so, so much but-"

"But you have to know what you have with Klaus." Elena told her, point blank.

Caroline, although slightly stunned, nodded. Silence passed between them.

"Did he leave a note? Or anything?" Caroline asked shyly, secretly hoping the answer was yes.

"No." Elena answered, "We have no idea where he is. That's why we thought Tyler could help-"

"Because of the sire." Caroline completed her thought, "That makes sense." Caroline thought to herself for a moment, "Elena can I ask you something else?"

"Sure"

Caroline softly chewed her bottom lip before asking, "How did you know? About Klaus, I mean."

"I didn't." Elena admitted, "You just told me." Caroline mentally slapped herself. She really wasn't very good at keeping things secret.

"But, Caroline?" Elena interjected into her thoughts..

"Yeah?"

"Don't get caught up in the details. Okay? You have forever to decided, really."

Caroline nodded, feeling content in the moment. With that, the phone call ended, and Caroline put the key into the ignition.

Finally, she began to drive.

Xxx

Caroline smiled to herself as she walked through central park. She'd always wanted to visit New York City, ever since she was a little girl. And with NYC being the epicenter of classic America, she couldn't have chosen a better fitting place.

After transferring a good sum of the money from her college fund that had been accumulating for probably 100 years, to her checking account (she said a silent thank you to her deceased relatives) Caroline bought a one-way flight to New York. It was surprisingly, the easiest choice she'd ever made.

As she walked, she felt brand new. Her Prada sunglasses hid her eyes mysteriously, her Michael Kors purse hung neatly on her arm, and the white Louboutin's graced the pavement easily. She was re-born into the world of fashion.

When she approached her hotel, the doorman opened the door for her, tipping his hat. "Thank you, sir!" She said happily, walking in to the opulent lobby.

She caused quite a stir in the three days she'd been in the city. "Are you a diplomat's daughter?" The receptionist had asked, blatantly admiring the twenty-six shopping bags the bellhop was carting towards the elevator. That had made Caroline giggle, "Maybe in another life." She'd shrugged cryptically.

Xxx

Caroline sighed and twisted her straw around her glass. She sat with one leg over the other at the hotel's bar. After compelling the bartender to not check her I.D. she'd ordered easily.

She was at ease with pretending to be someone she wasn't.

"What're you drinking?" Caroline turned with her drink in hand to the man that stood before her. He slid in to the bar seat next her, awaiting her answer. "Vodka soda." She told him with a coy smile.

The bar tender placed some type of scotch in front of the man. "Would you mind if I bought your next drink?" he asked, pulling a leather wallet out from his suit pocket and tossing a fifty dollar bill onto the bar. Caroline felt a blush creep over her cheeks, "Not at all." She told him politely.

"Perfect." He extended his hand to her, "Alex." Caroline returned the gesture, "Nice to meet you, I'm," she thought for a second, "Blair." Hopefully Alex didn't watch Gossip Girl.

"So, what brings you to New York, Blair?" Alex asked, flashing a thousand dollar smile as the bartender slid a new vodka soda in front of her. Caroline paused for a moment.

It's an invigorating feeling, having someone not know a single thing about you.

"Just visiting" She told him flatly, taking a sip of her fresh drink. "From where?" Alex asked, his eyes dancing, "No, no, let me guess." He took a large sip from his scotch.

"Okay." Caroline answered, a little suspiciously.

Alex waited as he carefully looked her up and down. "I can tell you're part of old money" he judged, Caroline smiled at the Great Gatsby reference, "Do people really talk like that?" She had to wonder.

Alex continued, "You're much too refined to just come into some money…you are too natural looking to be from the west coast, but too pale to bee from the south…" He speculated. Caroline laughed a little, if only he really knew.

"That being said, you must be from overseas." He came up with finally; in his cockiness he took a sip of his scotch.

Caroline found herself nodding, "Sure, we'll go with that." She thought to herself. Alex looked at her, questioningly, Caroline smiled, "Yes, well my father's an American ambassador to …Sweden." She said surprisingly well, "He and my mother are vacationing in The Hampton's this summer, but I insisted on staying here, in the city." The lies flew easily.

Alex nodded, "I don't want to be too forward Blair, but a few of us are going to a magazine event tonight", He looked at her expectantly, "You wouldn't happen to want to be my date? Would you?"

Caroline turned a little, looking down at her drink. She hadn't expected so much attention from this trip. At the same time, it was a certain kind of wonderful, seeing her effect on boys her age. She'd spent too long competing with her friends, vying for the same boy's attention. She was on her own now, the prettiest girl around. The boys flocked to her.

Alex interrupted her thoughts, "Too forward." He shook his head and faced forward as well, "I'm sorry-"

Caroline looked at him suddenly, "No, no, it's not that. But I'm afraid I didn't pack an outfit to wear to such an event."

Alex shrugged, "That's no problem, and I'll take full responsibility. I'll send my personal shopper to find you something. Would you mind if she'll bring the dresses to your room?" Caroline had to physically keep her jaw from dropping. She nodded with approval, "Yes, of course. That'd be lovely."

"Wonderful." Alex said happily, "I'll pick you up at eight!" He kissed her hand politely before he stood and left the bar.

xxx

Who am I and what happened to Caroline?

You would not believe what I'm wearing right now. It's… beyond words.

Seriously. I got up to answer the door and four dresses are hand delivered into my room WITH my own personal hair AND makeup team.

Alexander McQueen, Oscar de la Renta, Zac Posen, and Ellie Saab

Coveted names! How have I gone so long not caring about clothes?

I've never been in the presence of such beautiful clothes! I want to live like this forever.

No, seriously.

xxx

Deciding on leaving her hair down in waves, and minimal makeup, Caroline was nearly ready to go. She gently slid diamond stud earrings on, and a pair of simple, black Jimmy Choo's.

She looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow." She said despite herself, she turned from side to side, taking it in from all angles.

She'd chosen the Ellie Saab; a slate gray beaded strapless gown with allover striped beading. It had a natural waist line, which hit Caroline's frame perfectly, and the skirt pleaded gently into an A-line form. The gown swept the floor gracefully.

She picked up a small clutch, stole one last look at herself, and held her head high as she walked out the door. Tonight, she wasn't Caroline Forbes, small town girl, big town dreams. She was Blair, an ambassador's daughter, away on summer vacation. She smiled to herself as she reached the elevator, this was too fun.

Xxx

As the limo door opened, Caroline was immediately blinded by the flashing paparazzi lights. A hand was presented to her, and she took it graciously. Soon, Alex was on her arm; they paused and took a few pictures before continuing up the stairs and into the ballroom of another hotel.

Stepping through the doors, a martini was instantly placed in her hand while another person was asking if she wanted to check her clutch, "No thank you." She said politely.

"There are some people I'd like to introduce you to." Alex said, looping his arm through hers, "Allow me" He gestured with his other arm, leading her to a group of tastefully dressed young adults.

Caroline stood politely silent while Alex talked and boasted to his friends, "Allow me to introduce my date, " He told the group, an excited lift to his voice, "This is Blair…" He trailed off, realizing he didn't know her last name.

Caroline was about to extend her hand to the man across from her, when a waitress nearby dropped a glass. While the group scoffed and rolled their eyes at the mistake, Caroline knelt down to the young woman and offered her help.

It wasn't until then that Caroline realized the server's hand was cut, and began to bleed.

Caroline stiffened as she stood quickly from the girl.

"Blair?" Alex reached for her wrist, Caroline exhaled with closed eyes, the bloodlust disappearing, "Yes, sorry." She quickly apologized, "Blair…Vander-Walden…Dorf." She said hastily "Excuse me." She turned swiftly from the group and dashed to the bathroom.

Resting her hands over the sink, she collected her breath. "When was the last time I fed?" She asked herself stupidly, realizing how caught up she was in this disguise that she forgot to remind herself she was a vampire.

The door roughly opened and was slammed by a woman, probably Caroline's age. She stumbled clumsily to the sink next to Caroline, clearly intoxicated.

"I don't know what I'm even drinking anymore." She said to no one in particular. Caroline looked at herself in the mirror, feeling her eyes shift from green, to black; the red veins slowly appeared, she felt her canines sharp on her tongue.

The socialite fixed her hair and turned to stumble into the bathroom stall. Caroline was instantly behind her, "Don't scream." She said flatly, her eyes dilating and then readjusting.

xxx

Caroline pulled the door open to the bathroom, as she walked out she gingerly wiped her bottom lip, she smiled. A raw energy engulfed her, not to mention the exhilaration of feeding on something living gave her a new glow.

"There you are." Alex smiled, outstretching his hand for Caroline to take, he pulled her into him and they found themselves swaying on the dance floor.

"My friends are quite interested in you," He commented as they danced slowly, Caroline smiled, "They seem lovely."

Alex twirled her in silence.

As the song ended he pulled her close to him, "Have you seen the view from the balcony?" He asked her seductively. Caroline shook her head "No." Alex slid his hand into hers and led her away.

As soon as he shut the balcony doors, Alex was against Caroline; wrapping his arms around her waist, his lips pressed into hers. Caroline sighed and kissed him back.

"What's the harm?" She told herself, "It's not like I'll ever see him again."

Caroline felt her breath accelerate, she stopped Alex and looked at him intently, "I'm going to bite you now." She told him, her eyes dilated, "But you don't care." Alex nodded slowly, his eyes blank for a moment.

Caroline felt her canine's re-emerge with power; she tilted Alex's head to the side and sunk her teeth into his flesh.

xxx

The next morning, Caroline awoke with a start. She gasped as she sat up on the bed. Her eyes darted carefully around the room. She looked next to her and nearly panicked.

Alex lay motionless.

"Shit." She said quietly, nudging his arm. She relaxed when he moved slightly, rolling over onto his side.

Swiftly, Caroline grabbed her things from the night before. Alex came slowly woke up as she was sliding her shoes on.

"Where are you going so early?" He asked drowsily, a smile gracing his lips. Caroline smiled and walked to him, "I want you to forget all about me." She said matter-of-factly, "Now go back to sleep." She compelled him, kissing his cheek as his head nestled back into his pillow.

Caroline rolled her eyes and quickly left the room.

"That was too close." She told herself in the elevator, swearing that she'd visit the hospital's blood bank as soon as she showered and changed her clothes.

Xxx

"That guy is definitely watching you."

Caroline turned to look at her "friend," Elodie, a socialite from the Upper East Side. Caroline had met her eating lunch at the bistro around the corner from her hotel. She felt a little guilty, compelling the girl to be her friend, but it was boring being all alone.

Caroline laughed, "Please, he's probably looking at you, your dress is fabulous!" She reassured her friend, who simply shrugged.

Another night, another event. Caroline was quickly getting used to how the wealthy spent their nightlife. Last night Elodie had dragged her to a club opening, tonight a gallery show for an up and coming artist.

"There's Samuel!" Elodie exclaimed happily, "Come on, I'll introduce you." Caroline refrained from rolling her eyes.

A tray of drinks later, Caroline stood from the couch they were lounging on, Elodie and her friend Samuel appearing intimate was a good enough excuse to get up.

A few young men tried to buy her a drink, but she turned them all down. It was getting slightly redundant, feeding on them, and compelling them to forget what happened…Caroline was getting bored.

She stopped at a painting.

It was an oil pastel, entitled "Lumières de Paris"

Caroline quietly said the words aloud. She tilted her head, the painting was beautiful.

"Paris." She decided, was where she'd be going next.

Caroline didn't bother saying goodbye to Elodie; she quickly walked past all the guests and exceeded the steps back to the street.

"Could you grab a taxi for me please?" She asked of the valet, he nodded and went ahead to the street. Caroline, while waiting pulled out her phone, she checked the time. This time tomorrow, she'd be in Paris. Smiling, she looked back up.

Something caught her eye.

A man unnaturally darted out of the building across the street. There was something familiar about him, she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Caroline picked up her dress slightly and proceeded down to the sidewalk, still watching the man from across the street.

"Your taxi, miss." The valet said as a yellow cab pulled up next to her. Caroline thanked him as the valet opened the door for her. She held onto the door and looked at the man one last time.

Caroline's breath caught in her throat.

"Something wrong, miss?" The valet asked. Caroline quickly shook her head, convincing herself she was seeing things. She slid into the backseat of the cab.

As her taxi began to drive away, Caroline turned around to see the man getting into his own taxi.

The street light flashed across his face, the short blonde hair, the dashing blue eyes, the incredible symmetry of his face and cheekbones. Caroline gasped.

Klaus.

In New York.

He had seemingly noticed her as well; throwing a little wave in her direction, smirking just before he got into his own cab.

Caroline quickly turned around in her seat to face the driver, "Could you maybe drive a little quicker?" She snapped.

The uneasy feeling grew throughout her; she wouldn't tear her eyes from the street behind them the entire journey to her hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

"- the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

* * *

Caroline whisked into her room and threw herself gracelessly onto her bed.

"Why?" She kept repeating to herself.

Suddenly, she gasped. She had to tell the others, they were looking for him. Tyler was…

Caroline groaned and put a pillow over her face. If she told her friends where Klaus was, they'd no doubtfully rush here, and Caroline wasn't sure she was ready to see Tyler yet, especially with Klaus in such close proximity.

Of all the places he could've ran off to, why'd it have to be New York? This was Caroline's dream, not his.

Caroline sat up, she stared herself down in the mirror. "You're stronger than this." She told her reflection.

She shook her head and pulled off the designer dress she was wearing. She unclipped her hair, allowing it to twist freely. "There's no point in worrying about it now." She said back to her reflection.

"Besides," She reminded herself, "Klaus never stays in one place too long. He's probably off to the airport by now."

But even as she said it, Caroline wanted to believe otherwise.

Xxx

Caroline awoke early. Her anticipation was building as she attempted to pack her suitcase. However it was no such luck; after much consideration, she left a handful of receipts on top of several garment bags, shoe boxes and jewelry cases with a note to the bellhop asking him to "please return."

She was convinced she was going to do things right in Paris. New York had been experimental, and although she enjoyed herself, she felt like it wasn't her. Therefore, she vowed in Paris, things would be different. A fake name was a necessity though, just in case someone came looking for her.

"Someone named Klaus." She thought to herself as she tossed her passport into her Louis Vuitton, the only piece of New York she decided to take with her.

Caroline anxiously looked at the clock, 7:30 a.m. Her flight wasn't due to take off until two p.m.

This was going to be the longest day of her life.

The phone in her room rang. Caroline quickly answered, "Yes, this is a courtesy call." The front desk woman said, "You asked us to remind you of the yoga class you signed up for today? At eight a.m.?" Caroline smiled to herself, what a perfect two hour distraction, "Yes, thank you! I'll be right down."

Caroline quickly threw her hair into a ponytail and rushed out to the elevator.

The fitness area was on the fourth floor, but this yoga class was actually taking place on the rooftop terrace. Caroline remembered she wanted to try it, hearing it was the most "wonderful experience". She'd done yoga occasionally back home, so she thought it'd be worth a shot.

Besides, she could really use the meditation, to get out of her own head for a couple hours. And the yoga would help her decompress before her flight, hopefully making it more relaxing.

Caroline grabbed a complimentary yoga mat off one of the carts, and placed herself neatly in the back. She wasn't in the mood for showing off today, just here for the stretches.

Since the teacher had yet to arrive, Caroline laid flat on her yoga mat, eyes closed, carefully breathing in and out. Slowly, she began to ready herself for the class; mentally complimenting herself, and saying that in a few short hours, she'd be in a completely different country.

Caroline's brow furrowed as she felt a shadow creep over her figure. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Well now, fancy seeing you here."

Caroline frantically sat up, "Klaus. What are you doing here?" She asked quickly, looking around haphazardly, and then feeling foolish. No one knew who he was here. What he was.

Klaus laid his yoga mat next to Caroline's, "Actually I spent a year in Nepal a few years back." He told her, straightening out his mat, "I found yoga to be an excellent form of stress relief."

Caroline just stared at him, partly because he was actually here, in front of her and partly because he was casually having a conversation with her.

"You know everyone's looking for you, right?" She whispered as the yoga instructor assumed her spot in front of the class.

Klaus noticed the instructor and followed her into the opening pose, "Yes, well, I'm not really interested in being found." Caroline assumed mountain pose, standing tall with her arms at her side.

She wasn't sure why she was so at ease. Klaus was here, next to her. The heartless, mass murdering, selfish and soulless entity was an arm's distance away from her

…and they were doing yoga.

Caroline inhaled through her nose as the teacher instructed.

If Klaus was going to behave and act normal, so would she.

"Tell me, love." Klaus said to her quietly, circling his arms over head, "What are you doing here in the Big Apple?"

Caroline exhaled as she swan dived to the ground, resting her hands neatly beside her feet, "It turns out, I don't really want to be found either." She stole a glance at him and their eyes locked. Klaus smiled.

Caroline turned away quickly; reverse swan diving back up and stepping back into plank position, "I'm actually only here for a few more hours." She told him matter-of-factly, avoiding his eyes.

"Ah," Klaus said with a grin, now coming into upward facing dog, "And where might you be going next?"

Caroline shook her head before moving into downward facing dog, "If you thought I'd even give you a hint…"

"Fair enough."

Caroline's brow furrowed slightly as she watched him out of the corner of her eye, the way he so delicately flowed from one position to the next, something about it seemed natural. Klaus caught her staring, "I received the highest training in Nepal." He told her, as she blushed for obviously staring, "But it seems you're not so bad yourself." He told her, taking the moment to watch her, his eyes travelled up and down her figure.

Caroline suddenly felt exposed in her yoga pants and tank top. She quickly came out of the move, and began to silently roll her yoga mat. She didn't so much as look in Klaus' direction as she put her mat back on the shelf and grabbed a water bottle out of a bowl of ice.

She marched to the elevator and quickly got in, just as the doors were closing, he slipped in.

"Why are you following me?" Caroline asked, the frustration growing. "Contrary to what you may believe, I had no idea you too were staying at this hotel." Klaus told her innocently, "And I take the yoga class every morning."

Caroline rolled her eyes. She went to press the button that would take her to her room, but she hesitated, side glancing Klaus.

Klaus rolled his eyes and pressed the penthouse button, "I thought you said you were leaving soon." He looked at her slyly, "If that be the case, then why can't I know where your _old_ room is?" Caroline had no answer.

The elevator dinged and Klaus stepped off, he held the door, "Aren't you coming?"

Caroline folded her arms and trudged in after him.

"Of course you're staying in the penthouse." Caroline mocked. Jealousy spilled through her veins when she came in full contact with the room. The opulent entry way alone surpassed her own room enormously.

"Well, you know me." Klaus replied, "I tend to only enjoy the finest things." He held Caroline's gaze a moment before she hastily turned away.

Klaus smiled knowingly, "Can I get you something to drink?" He asked formally, "I have O negative, AB Positive, B positive…" He disappeared from the entry way into the kitchen. Caroline slowly followed.

"B positive." She answered, making herself comfortable on a bar stool. Klaus slit the blood bag and poured it into a glass. He handed it to Caroline. "I thought you didn't believe in these." Caroline asked, tilting her glass towards him.

Klaus knelt against the bar, folding his hands under his chin, "Well, I left on such short notice. I wasn't really sure where I was going and wanted to make sure I had plenty of…snacks available."

Caroline watched him carefully, with his abnormal behavior she suspected something of him, although she wasn't sure of what it was, she wasn't going to be fooled by his tricks.

Klaus rolled his eyes of her intent stare, "Caroline, please, what more of an answer do you want?"

Caroline took a sip from her glass, "Why did you choose New York, I thought you were more partial to Chicago or, I don't know, the gates of hell?" She jeered, a disdainful smile spread across her lips.

Klaus chucked as he poured a pack of AB positive into his own glass, he raised it to Caroline, "Touché" He smiled before taking a drink.

"If you must know, I have wonderful memories here." He said wistfully, picking his drink up from the bar top and continuing out of the room, Caroline followed curiously with her drink in hand.

"Shall we sit?" He asked chivalrously, gesturing towards a living room area. Two luxurious sofas sat in a stylish way facing an impossibly large T.V., the New York City skyline shown enchantingly through the wall of windows behind them.

Caroline wandered to the window as Klaus sat on one of the couches. He watched her intently. Caroline sighed as she looked outward. The view was breathtaking, even in the daytime.

"This suits you well." Klaus acknowledged from his seat. Caroline held her gaze with the buildings, "What does?" She asked and felt Klaus' presence beside her, their elbows nearly touching. "Where is your mutt, anyways?" He asked, ignoring her question, "Waiting for you back in your room, I suppose?"

Caroline's confidence faltered, "No, he's in Mystic Falls, actually." She swirled her drink around before tossing it back. "I need something stronger than this." She admitted, leaving Klaus by the window and disappearing back into the kitchen. She re-emerged a moment later with a bottle of Brandy and two glasses.

"Saving this for a rainy day?" She asked lightly, setting the glasses on an embellished coffee table and pouring the Brandy in, filling half the glass.

"Something like that." Klaus told her, stepping over and picking up one of the glasses, Caroline lifted hers as well. "Cheers." He said, knocking his glass to hers, Caroline nodded in agreement before taking a hefty drink.

"So, Mystic Falls, eh?" Klaus asked, sitting himself on one of the couches. Caroline furiously shook her head, "No way. We're not discussing that tragedy."

Klaus watched her closely as she avoided his eyes and took another large gulp.

"Tell me why you came to New York." Caroline asked again, hoping to change the subject matter. Klaus sighed and relaxed farther into the couch.

"As I said before, I have fond memories here." He said playfully, finishing the drink inside his cup. "New York has a certain charm to it." Klaus reached for the bottle of Brandy and replenished his cup, "Wouldn't you agree?" He looked at Caroline, who nodded; Klaus filled her glass as well.

The two fell silent.

"This is weird." Caroline said finally, shaking her head and setting her drink down. "We're not friends. Who are we trying to kid?" she turned to face Klaus, "What're we even doing?"

Klaus opened his mouth, as if to answer, when the room's phone rang. Klaus apologized and excused himself as he got up to answer it.

As much as she hated to admit it, Klaus wasn't so bad, after putting out of mind the murdering gene. After all, she finally wasn't alone in New York, lying to a compelled friend and his company wasn't terrible. And maybe, just maybe, they could be friends…

After a century, or two.

Klaus returned to the living room, "I must apologize for what I'm about to do, but as it turns out my meeting has been moved up to nine-thirty; and it would be terribly rude to, as you say, 'bail'."

Caroline stifled a laugh, "What? Klaus holding meetings? What are you, like on the board of trustees or something?"

Klaus smiled, "How do you think I make a living in this world sweetheart? You really just can't compel _everyone_." The way he said it made Caroline shiver, "Now, if you don't mind waiting, I'll only be an hour…"

"And, if I _do _mind?" She asked, her composure returning.

"As I do recall love, you owe me for saving you from the history teacher from hell." He placed his hand to her cheek, cocking his head to one side, "It's really the least you could do." His hand lingered a moment, brushing her cheek gently, and then he was gone; leaving Caroline blushing furiously.

xxx

After a moment to consider her options; A. running out the door and jumping on the first plane to anywhere, or B. snooping through Klaus' things, to see if she could even begin to understand whatever plan he was concocting; Caroline decided to stay.

She started with the laptop sitting on the kitchen counter. Pandora was the only window pulled up, set on a classical music station. "Of course." Caroline muttered, doing a quick history search that came up with nothing strange or suspicious; the weather channel website, IMDB, a car rental company website. A dead end. She quickly closed the laptop and moved on.

The kitchen cupboards were empty, another dead end, she decided after checking all of them furiously. The bathrooms held no answers either; a toothbrush and expensive looking cologne were the only things adorning the marble countertop. Caroline lifted the cologne and smelled it gingerly, she couldn't decipher all the scents that flooded her system, but she detected amber, leather, and something lighter. Maybe some type of fruit? Caroline tipped it over to read the label, Amouage. "Of course".

The bathroom was joined to the master suite. A nervous energy began flowing through her. She gently pushed open the door. "It's just a bed." She told herself dumbly, but had to physically instruct herself to breath. The room held no personal items, just a simple, leather suitcase on a bench near the bed.

Caroline noticed a set of aux cables attached to the t.v., curiously, she turned the T.V. on. "Please don't be porn." She muttered, bracing herself for the worst possible thing.

She exhaled, relieved; it was only Netflix. Backing up, Caroline sat carefully on the foot of his bed. "Let's see what kind of man you really are." Caroline said to herself, clicking on his instant que.

Thor, Casablanca, a few foreign movies…Caroline stopped and giggled, How I Met Your Mother. "Seriously?"

A knock startled her. Caroline quickly turned the T.V. off and was met in the entry way by a bellhop with a garment bag; he looked as surprised as she did. Caroline quickly felt like an intruder, into a place she didn't truly belong.

"I'm just delivering Mr. Michael's suit for the evening." He told her quickly, "I was unaware he had a guest, please excuse the interruption." He bowed his head apologetically. Caroline quickly shook her head, "No, no…I was just leaving. Please, continue." She said, feeling embarrassed she rushed into the elevator.

In her own room Caroline changed into a pair of jeans and simple top, zipped her suitcase and got back into the elevator.

It was all too much.

Klaus here.

Klaus being nice.

Caroline drinking with Klaus.

Caroline having a normal conversation and enjoying herself with Klaus.

Her head pounded. There was no doubt in her mind that Klaus was a terrible person, but as she was beginning to discover, Klaus had several layers depicting who he really was. Caroline wasn't so sure she was ready to get to know the other faces of Niklaus Mikaelson.

How was she supposed to hate him when he listened to Pandora and watched How I Met Your Mother?

Caroline massaged her temples gently.

The worst part was that Caroline felt the hate diminishing and something new taking its place. "Friendship"? Caroline shook that from her mind, "Content, maybe." She told herself, frustrated that she was evening thinking about her feelings toward Klaus in the first place.

Caroline pulled her luggage out of the elevator and quickly checked out of the hotel. The doorman helped her hail a cab, one last time. Caroline thanked him repeatedly, handing him a considerable tip. After sliding into the backseat, Caroline finally felt herself relax.

"LaGuardia Airport, please." She told the driver, glancing one last time at the extravagant building. She sighed as the taxi lurched forward in motion.

In Mystic Falls, it was easy to pretend; it was easy to ignore.

But Mystic Falls was far away.

* * *

**A/N****: Ah, it's much to fun to write for Klaus...and it leaves me feeling British and regal. **

**I didn't originally have the chapter end there, but at some point tonight I looked down and thought, "This is already six pages. I need to cut it somewhere." Haha.**

**I could keep their dialogue going for hours.**

**Happy Sunday All,**

**Jaime**


	5. Chapter 5

"A person may dislike his choice, but he will stand by it because, even in the worst circumstances,

he believes that it was the best option available to him at the time."

― Christopher Paolini

* * *

_The picture was black and white. Caroline sat at a vanity, lightly powdering her nose. Her pin curls rolled neatly, framing her face. She looked out her window, the Eiffel tower; she sighed contently._

_She wasn't startled when she felt someone behind her, who leaned in and kissed her neck softly. Caroline looked at Klaus in the mirror's reflection and smiled. "Are you almost ready, love?" He whispered softly in her ear. Caroline smiled and tilted her head away from him, "I will never be ready if you keep distracting me." She scolded, picking up a different brush for makeup and applying powder to her eyelids._

_"Very well." Klaus accepted his loss, he knelt down on his knees next to her, so they were the same height, "And what might you be wearing tonight? So I may find you later?"_

_Caroline stopped applying the makeup and stared at herself in the mirror, "Something extravagant." She said to her reflection. Klaus smiled as Caroline turned to face him, she pulled him toward her and kissed him fiercely._

Xxx

Caroline sat up in the chair at the airport, her headphones were still in her ears, repeating basic French sayings.

"j'aime," It said flawlessly, "I love."

She quickly pulled the ear buds out and tossed her phone into her purse.

"We are now boarding first class passengers…."

Caroline sat up taller in her seat, "Finally" She murmured, noting that she'd been asleep for nearly two hours. She anxiously watched the line form in front of the flight attendant.

As the line became less and less, the announcement rang through the terminal, "We are now boarding commercial flights, group number one…"

Caroline felt a buzz of adrenaline climb her veins, she was next.

Off to Paris.

"Alone"

Caroline shook her head. Now was not the time to have a pity party. After all, maybe she'd meet a prince or something.

She sighed at the thought as she proceeded to hand her boarding pass to the flight attendant. Caroline found her seat easily, keeping her purse with her she sat in the seat next to the window. She wasted no time at all, pulling an English to French dictionary out from her bag. She'd highlighted a few key phrases before dosing off back in the terminal; she quickly thumbed through them, saying them over and over in her head.

"I asked you not to leave."

The voice startled her.

Caroline quickly closed her book, "How did you find me?" She staggered, feeling herself go numb. Klaus was behaved before, but now Caroline had crossed him. She was certain his demeanor would be changed toward her.

Klaus sighed loudly as he tucked a carry-on bag neatly in the compartment above their heads. "Well, it didn't take much I must say. That young girl at the front desk spoke very highly of you; leaving her designer shoes…that was a nice touch." Caroline reprimanded herself repeatedly; she should've covered her tracks better. Klaus took his seat next to her.

"Don't beat yourself up Care," he said with a fake air of sweetness as Caroline cringed at the pet name, "People are easily infatuated with you, it's merely a gift." He placed his hand on her knee, squeezing it gently. Caroline felt the color creep onto her cheeks as she slid away.

"I hate to be a pest." He said after a moment, picking up a newspaper that had been tucked into the seat in front of him, "But, I meant what I said about not being found."

Caroline recognized the coldness in his voice, she gathered her courage, "Well, so did I." She told him forcefully, "I don't want to be found any more than you, so if you're implying that I've ratted you out, you can think again." She said icily, folding her arms and turning her gaze out the window.

Klaus snickered to himself, turning the page of the newspaper, "As long as we have some type of an agreement." He muttered.

After being suspended in the air for a few minutes, the seatbelt light finally flickered off. Klaus unbuckled his own seatbelt and stretched his legs best he could. He watched Caroline intently for a moment, trying her very best to look busy; although he knew better. She hadn't turned the page of her dictionary since he'd sat next to her. He smiled to himself.

Caroline heard the carts of the flight attendants bringing drinks down the aisles, the noise was pleasant compared to the silence she faced. How did her adventure take a turn for the worst so suddenly?

"Can I get you a drink, sir?" The attendant asked, saccharinely, her eyes pulled to Klaus. Caroline rolled her eyes and did her best not to pay attention.

"Yes, actually." Klaus responded, "Perhaps something strong?" He asked of her, touching her arm lightly. The attendant leaned into him expectantly, "And I want a big bottle." He whispered and then stared into her brown eyes, "Can you do that for me, love?" He asked slowly, compelling her. The woman nodded before walking away, dazed.

"How do you even find pleasure in that, still, after all these years?" Caroline asked as she folded a corner of her book and glared at him.

Klaus crossed one leg over the other and tipped his head back against the seat, closing his eyes peacefully, "I find it easier than actually divulging people in my personality." he crooned.

Caroline didn't so much as blink, "It's much more difficult to actually _talk_ to someone." She readjusted herself away from Klaus, staring at the T.V. screen ahead, "But I suppose you're not really up for the challenge."

Klaus looked at her, it was odd how much he admired her, despite she was everything he hated. But perhaps that's why he was so fond of her, she said nothing that he expected; he enjoyed her harsh tone and the way she could glower daggers into him when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Stop watching me and draw a picture" Caroline said, looking over to him; he met her with an easy smile, "Or something…" She said, becoming flustered.

The stewardess returned with several mini bottles of several types of alcohol, Caroline quickly reached over Klaus and took a handful. Klaus smiled at the stewardess, "You're excused."

He watched Caroline debate between which bottle to open first, her nervous energy nearly visible.

"My, my, isn't it pleasant seeing you squirm." Klaus said to Caroline as she opened a small bottle of tequila and downed half of it with her first drink. She coughed a little as the alcohol burned while it fell through her, she cleared her throat, "I don't enjoy flying." She confessed, "I'm completely out of control, and I don't like it." She polished off the small bottle.

Klaus reached over and took the other bottle out of her hand, he placed it on the tray in front of him, "I have found that sometimes the best things happen when we give up our own control."

Caroline slowly turned to look at him, "I don't like being helpless."

Klaus nodded and placed his hand over hers, "I know."

Moments later the plane hit standard turbulence, Caroline cringed and squeezed Klaus' hand, tightly closing her eyes and breathing carefully.

Klaus patted the top of her hand, "Just breathe love, and remember if the plane goes down, we're over a body of water." He paused thoughtfully, "You can swim, can't you?"

Caroline looked at him frantically, "Okay, seriously? You are _so not_ helping!" She exclaimed, covering her eyes and resting her elbows on her knees.

Xxx

_Caroline was walking the streets of Paris, parasol in hand; her dress brushed the ground as she strode along casually._

_As she walked past a brick building, she felt a pull on her elbow and quickly found herself pushed against the wall of an alley. She was afraid for a moment and then relaxed; Klaus gently kissed her cheek, tracing his lips to the bottom of her jaw._

_Caroline's lips parted as a soft moan escaped her lips. Klaus' mouth swiftly found hers in a motion; her hands entangled into his hair as he caressed her sides feverishly. Caroline pulled back slightly, grabbing him by the collar, and pressing him to her even more._

_Klaus stopped, placing his palms onto the wall behind her; he rested his forehead onto hers, their breathing slowed together._

_"Please," He murmured, his breath warm, "Stop tantalizing me."_

Xxx

Caroline's eyes opened immediately, her breath still irregular from the dream.

"You've got a little…" Klaus said humorously, gesturing to her mouth. Caroline rolled her eyes and turned away from him, she lightly dabbed her mouth and then scoffed, "I do _not_."

Klaus chuckled, amused, "Must have been quite a dream, the way you were _writhing_ around over there."

"I did no such thing." Caroline spat, appearing unaffected. She stretched her arms in front of her before picking up her bag. She began digging for her dictionary, but it wasn't there.

"Oh, here." Klaus said casually, "I marked the most useful sayings in yellow." He told her, handing the book to her delicately.

Caroline thumbed through the pages, "Wow." She sat amazed, the entire book had been evaluated. "How long was I asleep?"

Klaus shrugged, "Maybe a few hours or so."

Caroline looked at him suddenly, "How many hours, exactly?" Klaus smiled, "Three." Caroline groaned, "What did you do the whole time I was sleeping?" She asked, puzzled.

Klaus shrugged again, "Nothing too extravagant." He mulled, "Watched a little of what American's call humor, did your little French assignment…"

"Thank you." Caroline said, gratefully as she could.

A moment of silence passed.

"Right." Klaus began, "However it won't do you any good to _spell_ in French."

"What are you getting at." It wasn't a question.

"Well, have at it, let's hear your best French accent." Klaus looked at her eagerly.

"Um…" Caroline trailed off, "I actually don't know a single word." She confessed miserably.

"I figured as much." He said arrogantly. "Then why did you make me say it?" Caroline turned to face him hotly.

"Relax." He drawled, "I happen to be quite the vernacular man; I can teach you." Caroline frowned, "Wait, are you offering-"

"Well, I don't want you making a fool of yourself in Paris, love. How unfortunate would that be? A sweet, young American, devoid of her company-"

"Okay, okay." Caroline allowed herself to lose this one. "Fine." She told him, tossing her arms up, "Teach away _monsieur" _She pouted her lips excessively, bowing her head slightly.

Klaus smiled, "Well, now!" He feigned shock, "You _do_ know French!"

Caroline shoved him playfully, "Please, I've seen Ratatouille." Klaus looked at her quizzically, Caroline only smiled.

Xxx

"Oui, je suis Klaus" Klaus told her, his French was absolutely exceptional. "So perfect." Caroline thought as she watched his mouth form the words precisely, the way his mouth puckered softly with every sound of an "o", and the way his lips touched tenderly in between syllables.

"You try." He said softly, nodding at her to begin. Caroline inhaled, "Oui, je suis Caroline." She repeated as instructed, replacing her name, of course. She shook her head and said it again. "Oui, je suis…"

Why did her "Oui" sound only like "We"? And her name wasn't so lyrically enchanting as "Klaus" was.

Klaus held back his laughter as Caroline smiled despite her frustration, "I'm terrible!" She exclaimed with a bitter laugh. Klaus laughed with her, "Here, let me help" He turned to face her, waving for her to do the same.

Caroline swiveled in her seat. "Now," Klaus began, placing his hands on either side of her cheeks, cupping them gently, "Try now, Oui, je suis Klaus" He repeated, his eyes upon hers gently. Caroline ran her tongue over her lips before she began, "Oui, je suis Caroline." She said.

"Again." Klaus demanded softly, dragging his hands down on her face a little lower, pulling her bottom lip into a small pout, "Oui, je suis Caroline" She said, much better than the time before. "Again." Klaus insisted once more, pulling her lips into a deeper pout, Caroline swallowed and re-wet her lips "Oui, je suis Caroline." She said seamlessly, her voice soft and low.

Klaus smiled approvingly, "Perfect" He whispered, almost inaudibly; he allowed his left hand to fall, relaxing it on the armrest between them. The other he permitted to stay. Caroline's breath caught in her throat as her eyes fluttered shut, Klaus gently traced her bottom lip with his ring finger, and then his index finger; gingerly allowing his thumb to hover there. Caroline allowed her breath to escape involuntarily.

Klaus hesitated, and dropped his right hand as well.

Caroline opened her eyes and instantly turned away, her face hot.

It took several moments for Caroline's breath to regulate. She refused to even attempt to look in the other direction; watching out the window as the country of France presented itself through the clouds.

The distraction was enough to transform Caroline's mood entirely. She turned to Klaus, despite the awkward moment they had just shared; to her dismay, he was gone.

Caroline lifted her head a little, to see if she could catch a glimpse of him running off, but she saw nothing.

"That's fine." She thought to herself, "Denial is one of my favorite games to play." She stubbornly added.

* * *

**A/N:****J'aime le français, c'est si romantique! Je pourrais l'écouter pendant des heures, pas vous?**

**("You're all like, this girl is so ridiculous" as you shake her head, but smile? Maybe? Because I KNOW that if Joseph Morgan broke out the French, you'd all lose it. And I'd be right there with you, I swoon just thinking about it)**


	6. Chapter 6

"This love is be and end all. This love will be your downfall"

-Ellie Goulding, This Love

* * *

Caroline watched the conveyer belt spin the bags around, her arms crossed and stern look fixed to her face. The belt groaned to a halt and Caroline retrieved her bag.

She was pissed.

It was fine with her if Klaus wanted to be an ass to her constantly; always one upping her. But what Caroline couldn't handle was being on an emotional rollercoaster when she was around him. One minute, he was pulling at her heart, the next kicking her into the dirt.

She never had any idea what "Klaus" she'd be dealing with; she was out of control.

That's what it came down to. Caroline, with her type "A" personality couldn't share the control. Typically, she got what she wanted but with Klaus, he told her "no" or worse, argued with her.

Caroline Forbes always wins the argument. Always.

"Well, I'm a bit torn." Klaus approached her, "I was going to first suggest the Musee d'Orsay, but this being your first Parisian experience-"

"I'm not going with you." Caroline huffed, her pent-up anger finally peaking, "I didn't ask for you to come to Paris with me, and quite frankly I don't even _want_ you in Paris. I _despise _you!" She said angrily, hitting his shoulder.

Klaus brushed the top of his shoulder where Caroline swatted him, "If it was my first time hearing those words, they might have a bit more of an effect on me." He rolled his eyes, "And I give you my deepest regards for interrupting your little jaunt for attention but-"

"I didn't do this for attention!" Caroline shouted, gesturing wildly with her hands, Klaus seemed to take this into consideration, "Really? Are you sure, now? It wasn't in your plan for the little mutt come after you and beg you to come back?" He turned to look at her, "Tell me that's not what you wanted; someone to _fight_ for you." He said bitterly, practically spitting the words.

Caroline was too stunned to speak, she looked down and began to fidget with her hands. The last time he spoke to her like that was at the Mikaelson ball; and she ended up being right after all.

But now, Caroline felt defeated. She didn't know it when she left Tyler, but Klaus was right, that's exactly what she'd wanted.

Klaus was then unnaturally close to her. "I'm trying to fight for you Caroline, but you're making it incredibly difficult." He tilted his side and played with her hair a little.

Caroline blinked, and Klaus was gone.

She shivered.

Xxx

"Monsieur," Caroline slurred a little, lifting up her glass as the bartender acknowledged her, "S'il vous plaît?"

"Day one in Paris, got wasted at a bar." Caroline thought to herself as the tender mixed her drink quickly, "Not bad Forbes, not bad at all." She smiled to herself, her new drink placed in front of her. She took a gracious drink, the alcohol coursing through her.

Alcohol was the next best thing than completely turning off her emotion. She'd always been so sure of herself and confident, until Klaus confided that he was interested in her. That's when the game began, who could pretend to hate the other most?

Caroline took another drink, hoping to make the feelings stop. Whatever type of feeling it was, she didn't want it in her system.

"How many does that make now? Five?"

The voice was low, the way he spoke so only Caroline could hear left his breath hot on her neck. Caroline turned to face him, "What does it matter to you?" She snapped, the alcohol giving her confidence. Klaus's lips formed an "O" as he scowled, "Touchy, touchy." He clicked.

"If you _must_ know, it's six." Caroline garbled attempting to stand. "Easy, love," Klaus said, standing with her and grabbing her arm so she wouldn't fall.

Caroline swatted him away, "I don't need your help. I'm fine." She stood on her own, swaying a little. Klaus flashed in front of her, holding both her arms.

"Please Niklaus," She said, her British accent above average, "I've only drunken a little bit." She smiled, straightening out Klaus' jacket; she rested her hands on his upper body, "Besides, I believe it's your fault I'm here in the first place." She said pleasantly, patting Klaus' chest before trying to stagger off.

Klaus, sober, was again in front of her, "I believe I'm taking you home." He said with a smile. Caroline rolled her eyes, "Take me home and what? _Not_ make out with me _again_?" Klaus looked at her strangely.

Caroline shook her head, "I don't know what you want me to do, Nik." She shrugged and approached the bar, "Monsieur, oh monsieur? " She called to the bartender. Klaus placed his hand on her back, attempting to direct her toward the exit.

"You're very drunk Caroline, please let me take you home."

"I don't want to go to your French chateau or mansion, or whatever." She rubbed her eyes and sat down at a barstool, "Let me sit and bask in my pity."

Klaus laughed out loud. He sat next to her, watching her amusingly, "Why are you basking in pity?" Caroline shook her head, "You rejected me." She said easily, "Because I pushed you away." She dropped her head onto the bar, "What is _wrong_ with me?" She asked, allowing her cheek to be cooled by the granite bar while she looked to Klaus for answers.

"Nothing's wrong with you." He told her, running his hand over her hair, playing with the ends a little before letting it drop, "Please let me take you home." He smiled. This time Caroline nodded, the drunkenness becoming exhaustion.

"Fine, but…" She trailed off as Klaus supported her, leading her out of the bar, "I want my own room, I'm not going to let you take advantage of me while I sleep…" She rambled, stumbling away from the building and into some type of small car. Quickly after Klaus shut her door, she closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep, resting her head against the window beside her.

Xxx

Caroline awoke the next morning, tucked neatly into a plush bed, the light from the window shown in rays through the curtain in the otherwise dark room. She grimaced; realized she was still in her clothes from yesterday; recalling last night's events she slowly sat up.

She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. The room wasn't as spectacularly decorated as she had assumed. The focal point of the room was clearly the window, while only one oil painting hung on the wall behind the bed.

Caroline delicately stepped onto the floor, the wood pleasantly warm under her feet. She walked over to the window, taking hold of a curtain, she slowly pulled it back. Caroline gasped.

The view was stunning. The apartment she was in was surrounded by other buildings, all stone with wrought iron balconies. But what was most spectacular was the Eiffel Tower, so clearly present just over the building straight across from her. She wrapped her arms tightly over her chest.

Paris.

Caroline laughed giddily, she was in _Paris_.

She tore open the other side of the curtain, allowing the light to fully penetrate her room; she turned around and was equally surprised of the room's now exposed décor. Although mountains of art didn't exist on the walls, the room was simplistically beautiful. The large bed took up the front half of the room, but there was a small vanity parallel to it, ornamented with a gold mirror. The chair that sat before it had to be vintage, incrusted with small gold jewels matching the mirror. A small coffee table in between two leather chairs sat pushed against the wall near the window, a few black and white photos sat on top of it. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, completing the picture.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror had an immediate effect on Caroline's mood. She hastily walked into the adjoining bathroom, which was decadent with marble and stone, and quickly showered.

When she returned to her room, wrapped in a robe that was hanging in the bathroom, she noticed a box with a note on it, on the end of the bed. Caroline's brows furrowed in confusion as she opened the letter.

"Terribly sorry for yesterday.

Please, allow me to make it up to you,

Nik"

Caroline inhaled and exhaled slowly, and opened the box. Pulling off the lid and moving the tissue paper carefully away.

It was her purse.

The Louis Vuitton that she'd bought in New York.

Caroline was confused. She pulled the bag out of the box completely, turning it over in her hands; it was her purse. She opened it and pulled out a wallet, but this was not her wallet.

Inside of it was a well-made, personalized itinerary. The paper was light peach and the words were cursively written in black. Little flecks of gold could be reflected in the light if Caroline turned the paper properly.

The first thing the itinerary read was the time 9:00 A.M.

Caroline looked at her phone, it was nine now; she followed the little dots on the paper. "9:00 a.m., Open the door"

A knock startled her thoughts. Quizzically she opened the door, an older woman beamed at her, carrying Caroline's suitcase. "Good morning Miss Caroline, I am Sophie." She said pleasantly, her French accent influencing her English. "Good morning." Caroline replied, standing aside as the woman strode into her room, "Mr. Klaus was not sure as to what your favorite breakfast was…" She gestured toward the door as two servers entered with trays of fruit and yogurt, croissants and waffles, and an elaborate structure of drinks including milk, orange juice, coffee and tea.

"Wow." Caroline awed while the servers placed the trays onto the coffee table. Sophie smiled as she closed the door when the men left, "Mr. Klaus only does things big." She smiled at Caroline, who was still in shock at the breakfast. "I recommend the blueberries." Sophie told her, as she began to walk away, "They're quite delicious!"

Caroline nodded and waited for Sophie to exit. Once she did, Caroline picked up a few and put them in her mouth. They _were_ delicious.

Caroline ate a little bit of everything while she readied herself for the day. Deciding on a plain white tank top and light coral cropped pants, hitting just above her ankle. She left her hair down for now, but slid an elastic band around her wrist. Her makeup was minimal, mascara, blush, and lip gloss. Caroline shrugged at herself in the mirror.

Since Klaus created this so-called scavenger hunt/Paris according to Klaus non-ideal day, Caroline didn't have a clue what would be in store for her. She slipped on a pair of lacy TOMS and checked her itinerary again.

10:00- Please wait outside, just for a moment.

Caroline rolled her eyes, but smiled none-the-less. She picked up her bag; her itinerary folded neatly inside and went downstairs of the apartment. She hadn't had time to explore the ground floor yet, but like everything else in Klaus' life, it had been both grand and unfathomable.

As Caroline waited just below the steps on the sidewalk the thought suddenly hit her, "Where _was_ Klaus?" Caroline turned and looked up at the apartment she'd just walked out of; she didn't know what she was looking for. Maybe a figure behind a window, or Klaus watching her from the balcony….but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

She checked her phone again, 10:00 straight up. As she looked up, a black Mercedes Benz pulled up to her on the curb. Caroline stood back a little as the driver got out of the front and walked over to her. "Hello Ms. Caroline!" The man said happily, Caroline was surprised he was American, "My name's Leo, and it is a pleasure to meet you!"

Caroline smiled and shook Leo's hand, "Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Leo's eyes sparkled wistfully, "Mr. Klaus wasn't lying at all, beauty in and out. It's a dying breed you know." Leo opened the back door for Caroline and she slid in, waiting expectantly to hear the rest of Leo's conversation. But when Leo got into the front seat he slid his seatbelt on in silence.

"I'm sure you met my wife?" He asked, shifting the car into drive. Caroline smiled, "Sophie? Yes, she was so helpful to me this morning." Leo smiled at her in the reflection of the rearview mirror, "She's a gem, a true kind spirit." He gushed, Caroline almost envied the way he spoke about her, and she could see how much he loved her. They continued talking as Leo pulled on to a busy street, the traffic in all different directions.

Caroline had learned that Leo's family has been working for Klaus for ages. It was strange, they knew he was a vampire but Leo didn't even blink when he'd said it. He claimed that Klaus had been nothing but kind to them all these years and to his father, and his father's father…But Caroline was going to take more convincing. Kind Klaus? That's an oxymoron.

"So, where are you taking me?" Caroline asked during a lull in their conversation. Leo shook his head, "No way pretty lady, Klaus said to give no hints." He caught her eye in the mirror, "My lips are sealed." Caroline smiled, "Fine, I'll play along." Leo nodded, "You won't regret it Ms. Caroline. Mr. Klaus, he's one heck of a guy, and although I haven't known you very long, I can tell you're an extraordinary girl." Caroline felt herself blushing as Leo paused for a moment; thinking, "But I guess you'd have to be, to catch the attention of Mr. Klaus-"

"What does that mean? Exactly?" Caroline asked, feeling those butterflies fluttering against her stomach. Leo chucked, "And if you'd look to your right, you will see our destination!" Caroline shook her head at Leo's tactics. She turned to look out the window.

"A bookstore?" Caroline didn't try to hide her confusion, knowing Klaus she thought it'd be some art museum or tea with a royal.

Leo laughed, "You'll like it, don't worry." He quickly got out and walked to Caroline's door, taking her hand as she stepped out of the Mercedes. "Oh, I almost forgot." Leo dug hectically through his jacket pocket, "Yes, here you go." He handed Caroline, what appeared to be a "pick up" receipt.

"You've got be kidding." Caroline said irritated, "I'm his personal shopper now?" She looked at Leo for clarification; Leo just smiled and shrugged. "Right." Caroline sighed, turning the ticket over, "No hints."

"I'll be back in an hour." Leo told her before driving away. Caroline pulled her purse onto her shoulder and trudged into the book shop. The first thing she did was take the receipt to the front desk; the woman behind it gave her a piece of paper with a number on it. Caroline was number 32.

She knew this was going to take a while. Luckily, Caroline enjoyed books. While she waited she browsed the hundreds of shelves; modern books, classics, biographies…She would never admit it, but she loved them all.

Finally her number was called.

The woman gave Caroline a fabric bag that was surprisingly heavy; Caroline took it with both hands and walked out of the shop.

She checked her phone; she still had forty minutes before Leo would be back. Caroline found a bench just a few shops down from the bookstore; she sat down and curiously pulled out the books she'd just bought.

Gone with the Wind, Wuthering Heights, Anna Karenina, and Beauty and the Beast.

Caroline stared at them all dumbly. "What?" She muttered, picking one up at a time and looking at it carefully. As if a secret message was going to appear the harder she stared.

She ripped the itinerary out of her bag and scanned it closely.

10:00-Please wait outside, just for a moment

11:15- Pick your favorite

Caroline let an exasperated exhale out. This was becoming ridiculous. "Pick your favorite?" Caroline thought, reading the titles over and over again. As she was trying to refuse the challenge mentally, her conscience reminded her that if she didn't do this, she'd be a quitter. Caroline Forbes wasn't a quitter.

She sighed and looked at the books one last time.

She'd read all of them, to her surprise. But which was her favorite? That was a tough call, they were so diverse.

But not really.

Caroline realized that in both Wuthering Heights and Anna Karenina the recurring theme was choices between lovers. The light bulb went off.

Caroline shook her head. "He's impossible." She whispered, feeling clever for this small victory.

Gone with the Wind was the first book Klaus selected because of the feisty Scarlet O'Hara and her bickering attitude towards Rhett. Caroline must've reminded Klaus of Scarlet. But in the book, Scarlet pushes Rhett away with her inability to commit to anything. Caroline rolled her eyes, by choosing this book, she picked being alone.

Wuthering Heights was probably selected because of the choice Cathy has to make between Heathcliff and Edgar; the refined, classic, and boring Edgar verses the wild, carefree, and passionate Heathcliff. Caroline felt the dread building in her veins. Klaus wanted her to pick him over Tyler. But in Wuthering Heights, Cathy picks Edgar, not Heathcliff and Heathcliff goes mad. Caroline slowly began to understand; picking Wuthering Heights meant picking Tyler.

Anna Karenina was harder. Anna, while on vacation, falls in love with the Count Vronsky, and while they have a passionate love affair, Anna stays married to her husband. Caroline wasn't exactly sure what her choice was through this book. Perhaps not choosing? Keeping both Tyler and Klaus within arm's reach? But if that so be her choice, it would end in Caroline's destruction; just like in Anna's case.

Beauty and the Beast; the easiest and most blatant of them all. By choosing this, Caroline obviously chose Klaus and only Klaus, and they lived happily ever after ruling the Beast's kingdom he re-attained by falling in love.

"Nice try Klaus," Caroline said quietly, just in case Klaus was hovering somewhere unseen, "But I'm smarter than this."

Caroline stuffed the four books back into the bag. She wasn't going to give Klaus the satisfaction of playing his little game. She looked up from the bench just as Leo was pulling up to the bookstore, Caroline grabbed her two bags and footed over to the car.

"You'll have to be a little more creative than that." Caroline thought to herself as Leo greeted her and let her into the Mercedes.

* * *

**A/N:** **So, just so you all know, I couldn't even concentrate during my workout because every single song made me think of Klaus and Caroline. I kept daydreaming! So ineffective! (If you want my playlist, I'll give it to you.) (Lol) **

**Anyway, I meant to update yesterday, but I went and had a drink with my friends. You see, I have a hard time balancing my work and social life, so I'm sorry about that. But the Caroline lines are VERY believable, because I was a little intoxicated while writing them. So, you're welcome. **

**I like to pretend we're friends, me and you; I'd drink with you any day ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Choose your love. Love your choice."

― Thomas S. Monson

* * *

After her 12:00 appointment for lunch at Huitrerie Regis, Caroline was now at her 1:30, "Only style remains the same". She was skeptical when she arrived to the large building, especially because Leo had taken her to the back alley entrance.

Very Die Hard meets James Bond.

But after she came into the boutique, her manner changed completely.

Chanel.

She clapped her and happily and looked at Leo, "Is this for real? Please pinch me." She practically floated as she looked through the clothes, shaking her head in disbelief.

"This is definitely real." Leo laughed as Caroline fluttered around.

Hanna, the associate waiting on Caroline, emerged with a clipboard and measuring tape, "If I may?" Caroline nodded and stepped onto a small stage in front of a series of mirrors. Hanna quickly took her measurements. "Let me take you to your room while I pull your size." She said excitedly, Caroline was confused, "But I haven't pulled anything…." Hanna stopped her, "Your fiancé came by earlier-"

"Oh he's _no_tmy fiancé." Caroline said quickly, her face a light shade of pink. Hanna laughed, "Oh my apologies! I just assumed because of everything he said-"

"Wait, what did he say?" Caroline asked as they approached the dressing rooms. Hanna smiled, "He's very fond of you, isn't he?"

Everyone was speaking so cryptically it was about to drive Caroline insane. "So did he pull things he thought I would like or what?" She sighed knowing she'd never get her answer, setting her purse down onto a large bench inside one of the rooms. She turned to Hanna, who looked stunned. "What?" Caroline asked her hesitantly.

"You don't know?" Hanna asked as Caroline shook her head, "He bought the entire 2012 summer _line._"

Caroline's mouth fell open. Hanna nodded, "Yeah, just came in and said a pretty blonde would be coming in and I was supposed to take her measurements and pull everything from the runway. I'm instructed to ring up everything you say you like." Hanna looked at Caroline confusingly, "Why wouldn't your boyfriend tell you that?"

"He isn't my boyfriend, he's just a…" Caroline thought, what was Klaus? A suitor?

Hanna gave Caroline a sympathetic look, "Oh, he's married isn't he. You're the other woman? It's okay, my lips are sealed!" She looked almost happy to be in on the secret. Hanna bounced away before Caroline could even explain herself.

"Oh well, what does it matter?" Caroline thought, pulling the curtain of the dressing room; enclosing her inside. No one would even begin to understand the kind of relationship she and Klaus has; Caroline herself didn't even understand it.

Hanna came back with a cart of clothes; cocktail dresses, couture gowns, pants, tops, swimsuits…everything.

"Shall we begin?" She asked excitedly, "I've never been in a situation like this! Some of these clothes have never even been worn!" She pulled a printed, sheer dress with petal-like detailing on the shoulder, "I've always wanted to see this on a real person, let's start with this." Caroline nodded, grabbing the dress from Hanna and disappearing back into the dressing room

Eighty-two outfits later, Caroline sat, exhausted, on the bench outside of her room. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm so tired of trying on clothes." She yawned. Leo perked up from the chair across from her, "I'd have to agree with you there, Miss." He smiled and yawned as well, stretching his arms up and resting them behind his neck.

Caroline picked up her drink that was sitting in her lap; grateful that Leo knew her secret and kept a mini cooler full of vampire necessities inside his car. She took a slow drink.

"Okay, just one more!" Hanna re-appeared, perky as ever. Caroline groaned and laid her head back against the wall. Hanna laughed, "It's just one more! Here, go try it!" She urged and Caroline obliged after a moment, resting her drink down and going back into the dressing room, one final time.

As soon as she emerged, she was entranced. The light blue organza dress was the most beautiful thing she had ever worn. It was ethereal with its intricate design on top, the blue and white interweaving ferociously; a few detailed flowers sporadically placed. It fell to an A-line skirt with feathers and little wisps of longer, softer feathers hanging off the bottom; the whole dressed tied together with a glass pearl belt.

"Wow." Caroline breathed. Unsure of what to do with herself, she turned to face the others; they were silent, as awestruck as she was.

"He was right." Hanna whispered, "He knew that one would be her favorite."

Caroline turned and looked at herself from all angles; pulling her hair up and letting if back down. She almost smiled, but a thought crept up on her.

"Where was Klaus now?" She thought silently, watching herself in the mirror. He hadn't made an appearance all day. Caroline was grateful on one hand, but on the other was an unknown feeling. It made her stomach turn a little thinking about it. Did she miss him? Caroline shook her head, bringing her out of her head and back to the shop.

"Hanna, I love this, but I would never wear it." The other things she'd picked out were swimsuits, or pants and tops. Actually her checkout pile was much, much smaller than her "put back" pile. Caroline wasn't going to let Klaus spoil her; she didn't _n_eedclothes from Chanel. Besides, when she up and left Paris to continue her journey, she'd have no room for them anyways.

It was Leo who answered Caroline's question, "Where are we going next?"

Caroline stepped off the mini stage and walked to her bag, she checked the itinerary; "I don't know, it doesn't say anything except for an address." She looked at him, "So, I'll need this dress for later?" She asked, but already knew the answer. Leo nodded approvingly. Caroline sighed, "The time's for seven though, so what're we supposed to do for two hours?"

Hanna bounded over and practically tore the itinerary out of Caroline's hand, "That's the address for Au Bon Accueil!" She looked at Caroline, "You're _so_ lucky!"

"Is that a restaurant or something?" Caroline asked the Paris native. Hanna furiously nodded, "Yes! Only the best! It's right under the Eiffel tower! _So_ romantic!" She gushed.

Caroline cringed at the word romantic. She looked back at Leo, "So, where to for now?" Leo shrugged, "How long will it take you to get ready for the evening?" Caroline shrugged, "I'll probably just pull my hair up and re-touch my makeup…maybe fifteen minutes?" Leo laughed and nodded, "Well, there's a great ice-cream place just around the corner, I'm sure Mr. Klaus won't mind if we made a quick stop there."

Caroline smiled, "That sounds perfect!"

Xxx

Caroline smoothed out her dressed for the hundredth time.

"It looks lovely Miss." Sophie reassured her again, "You look wonderful!"

Caroline gave a small smile as Sophie bustled around the room, putting her new clothes from today into the dresser and closet. "I'll be back in a moment." Sophie told her, grinning. Caroline nodded as Sophie closed the door as she left.

Alone with her thoughts again, Caroline frowned. It was no secret, she enjoyed herself today. It was kind of exciting, reading the cryptic clues, seeing the sites of Paris from a Mercedes, and then the real surprise falling into place…The problem was she couldn't figure out Klaus' intentions. Was this his idea of showing her a slice of his life? The luxuries of fine dining and infinite credit cards?

Caroline sighed. She walked away from the mirror and back to her favorite spot; in front of the window of her room. The sky was pink and orange, the night only a few minutes away.

"The car is here Miss Caroline!"

Caroline swallowed and took in the view a moment longer. She collected her composure and exited with grace.

Alone in the Mercedes, Caroline's anxiety got the best of her. "Just breathe." She told herself quietly, watching the city pass by her in the window. They pulled up to the restaurant and Leo didn't get out of the car. Leo smiled at her knowingly just as her door opened.

"Good evening." Klaus, dressed in another expensive suit, said lowly, smiling as he gave Caroline his hand to help her out of the car. He nodded at Leo and Leo recognized the nod as his cue to leave. Caroline couldn't contain her smile. She hated to admit it, but she missed him today.

They stood for a moment, just looking at each other.

"I could hug you." Caroline wanted to say, but didn't. She blushed at the thought, "So…this is…" Caroline looked at the Eiffel Tower just a few feet away. Her eyes followed it all the way up. Klaus watched her, "Yes it's quite grandeur, isn't it?"

Caroline nodded and looked back at him; she looked at the restaurant nervously. Klaus noted this, "Are you hungry?"

"You mean, I can have a say on something today?" She smirked. Klaus smiled, his blue eyes practically danced, "I believe you know you _always_ have a say, Caroline."

She liked the way her name sounded when he said it.

"I don't think I know what you mean." Caroline said playfully, "And no, I'm not hungry, actually. Leo showed me his favorite ice cream shop not too long ago." Klaus shook his head, "Of course he did." He smiled, "Let's walk," Klaus gestured toward the Eiffel Tower. Caroline said nothing as Klaus continued, "Now, I hear you had quite the day." He said teasingly, "Why don't you tell me _all_ about it?"

Caroline laughed, and then composed herself, "Well, it was the _strangest_ thing. Someone seemed to have gotten into my things and _planted _someone else's wallet! I was sure I was being framed for murder." She looked at him dramatically.

Klaus smiled, "Cute." He said simply, enjoying the playfulness of the conversation.

"I figured out your little bookstore game." Caroline said suddenly, "It was a good try." She wasn't sure why she wanted to tell him that so badly, but it felt good watching his face change a little; from confusion to knowing.

"It was very clever though, so you should be proud." Caroline said just as they fell silent.

They walked awhile together. It felt surreal, walking beneath the Eiffel Tower; people taking pictures, lovers kissing on the benches. What was it about Paris that was so romantic? Caroline wondered. Her arm brushed Klaus' accidently; they both simultaneously took a step away from each other.

Caroline was suddenly envious of the couples; kissing and talking closely. That's how she wanted to spend Paris, not like this, feuding with an enemy. Caroline sighed and thought of Tyler. The first time she'd thought of him since New York. She wondered what he might be doing back in Mystic Falls.

"Probably the same things that were always happening in Mystic Falls." She reminded herself. The last moments spent with Tyler flooded her mind. Instead of making her feel sad or longing, they just irritated her. He didn't want the same things as she did. She tried to picture Tyler here in Paris…She shook her head at the thought.

The truth was she couldn't choose Tyler. Not now anyways. Caroline thought back to the bookstore this morning, Wuthering Heights was out for good.

Klaus had stopped walking and was enjoying the show of the fountain, the lights changing color sporadically. It was mesmerizing.

Caroline couldn't stand the silence between them. She preferred bickering to this.

Caroline turned to Klaus suddenly, "If you wanted to know so badly how I felt about Tyler, why didn't you just compel me? Instead of sending me to a bookstore?"

Klaus smiled and looked back at the fountain, "It wasn't for me to gain anything from that experience." He said quietly. Caroline stared at him, "What're you talking about?" She said, exasperated. Klaus was silent for a moment, "They're just books Caroline, they meant nothing."

Caroline didn't even blink, "They weren't _just books_! It was a personalized choose your own life book club!" She spat, annoyed he wasn't giving her the answer she wanted. Klaus simply shrugged.

Caroline basked in her fury while they were silent.

She spoke up, "Well, in case you were wondering, because I know you are, I didn't choose Wuthering Heights or Anna Karenina!" She snapped. Caroline didn't look at him as she walked away.

Was this how it was always going to be with Klaus? She couldn't help but wonder. A friendly conversation rolling into shameless flirting, followed by an unfinished argument and Caroline stomping away. Caroline was tired of it already.

Caroline felt a pull on her arm, "Caroline, please." She turned to face Klaus, anger piercing through her eyes. She felt her anger waver a little as he kept his hand on her wrist as he spoke, "I would never compel you, never in a million years."

Caroline attempted to keep her façade, "Why not?"

Klaus looked at her a moment, he slowly reached up and tucked a piece of hair back behind her ear, "Well, that would take all the fun out of this, now wouldn't it." He said gently, his hand hovering on Caroline's cheek.

"Don't do that." She warned, stepping away from him. "I can't handle lovey-dovey Klaus." She admitted, "Especially if you're that guy one minute and then an arrogant son of a bitch the next." She tossed her hands up, "I can't keep up with your games"

Klaus was appalled, "My games? You've got to be joking." Caroline scowled, "I don't play games." She said seriously. Klaus laughed, "I beg to differ... " He said feebly, tearing his eyes away from her for the first time.

Caroline considered this.

"Your dress looks lovely, by the way. I trust Hanna took care of you?" Klaus began, attempting to change the subject to avoid the silence.

Caroline shook her head, "No, Nik, we're talking about this now."

Klaus smiled broadly. Caroline frowned at him, "Why are you looking at me like that." She retorted.

"So, it's Nik now? When did you decide to-"

Caroline blushed, "I'm very sure I didn't call you that."

Klaus surrendered, "All right, all right." He looked at Caroline, who was very content on staring into the fountain before them. "Say it again." He whispered seductively, and laughing loudly when Caroline pushed him away, her cheeks the brightest of reds.

"I'm kind of hungry now." Caroline said after a moment of recovery. "Anything to get me away from this." She thought to herself.

Klaus nodded, "Well, I know a place just across the way; I believe we'll be over-dressed though."

"I don't even care." Caroline said quickly.

Xxx

Caroline didn't care what people said, the French knew how to drink.

Klaus led her through a tumultuous group of people who were talking loudly, their drinks in the air, to a small booth at the back of a small pub.

Caroline let Klaus do the ordering, because she acknowledged his French was significantly better than hers, and being hungry, she wanted something edible.

"Rumor has it, Bridgitte Bardot used to visit here often." Klaus mused as the waitress left with their orders. Caroline only nodded, not knowing who Klaus was talking about. Klaus smiled, "She's said to be the French Marilyn Monroe."

Caroline nodded at this, the waitress returning with drinks; Caroline took a sip of hers, "I've been told I'm a Marilyn…" She said with a sigh, spinning her straw around her glass.

Klaus looked at her quizzically, "You are most certainly not a Marilyn." He shook his head. He paused as she met his eyes slowly, "A Grace, perhaps?" Klaus questioned, watching her carefully. Caroline stared at him, he took her look as unfamiliarity, "Grace Kelly" He refined, his brow furrowed, "She was an actress-"

"I know who Grace Kelly is." Caroline stopped him suddenly. Klaus smiled and took a drink out of his own cup. Caroline continued, "No one's told me that before." She said shyly, "I love Grace Kelly." She shook her head and laughed. Some sort of epiphany arising in her mind. She looked at Klaus and giggled.

"Too bad you're not a prince."

Klaus looks at her seriously, "I will be anything you want me to be."

Caroline laughed loudly, "Shut up." She said with an infamous eye roll. Their food arrived promptly, Caroline was thrilled to see a burger and fries. She quickly began to eat.

Klaus was caught staring.

"What." Caroline said, it wasn't a question; her hands surrounded the burger on her plate as she took a bite.

"You're a very interesting individual." Klaus commented, taking a bite of his own burger. Caroline swallowed before responding, "The last time someone told me that while we were on a date," She laughed, remembering, "It was in high school, there was never a second date." She shook her head.

"So, this is a date?" Klaus asked, his eyes really sparkling. Caroline shrugged, "Call it what you want, Nik-" She froze as she realized what she'd said.

Klaus beamed at her, enjoying it too much. Caroline just kept eating, avoiding his eyes.

"How I enjoy your company, Caroline." Klaus laughed. Caroline, un-amused tapped a passing waitress, "Vodka."

Xxx

Caroline stumbled slightly as she made a round around the bar, chatting with everyone, in English and her best French; she surprisingly got a good group together that was able and willing to take shots with her. She led her new friends to the bar, while Klaus watched from the booth, eyeing her every move curiously.

"Un, duex, trouis!" She'd yell above the music, everyone would clink their glasses together and toss it back. Caroline shook her head at the bitter taste, "Encore!" She'd shout and they'd all do it again.

Caroline laughed as they changed the music to American artists from the 60's. She stood up from her bar stool and with her hands in the air, she began to dance. Her bar mates clapped for her, cheering her on and whistling while she rolled her hips and slid her shoulders to the music.

She stopped suddenly as the next song began, "I _Need_ a microphone!" She yelled, but grabbed an empty bottle of beer instead, with the help of a strong man she stood up on top of the bar.

"_The moment I wake up_

_Before I put on my makeup_

_I say a little prayer for you!"_

She'd made up a dance for this song ages ago, she and her friends. Caroline remembered the motions easily. A group had formed around her, clapping along as she sang.

"_While combing my hair, now,_

_And wondering what dress to wear, now,_

_I say a little prayer for you!"_

Caroline knelt down and took a long drink of someone's beer through the first chorus, the crowd laughed and held their beers up to the pretty blonde singing on the bar, but Caroline shook her head "no". Standing upright she continued her song.

"_I run for the bus, dear,_

_While riding I think of us, dear,_

_I say a little prayer for you!_

_At work I just take time_

_And all through my coffee break-time,_

_I say a little prayer for you!"_

To Caroline's surprise, a drunken bachelorette party, empty beers in hand jumped up on the bar to accompany her. They began singing the backup, their own variation of hand motions to add to the mix.

She looked for Klaus in the back corner; he was still sitting in the same place. Caroline found his eyes as she sang the chorus.

"_Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart_

_And I will love you_

_Forever, forever we never will part_

_Oh, how I'll love you_

_Together, together, that's how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only be heartbreak for me."_

Caroline stepped off the bar, her back up girls in tow and walked straight to the back booth.

She slid into her seat across from Klaus in the booth, the bachelorette party stood behind him, giggling and singing while they played with his hair and tuxedo shirt.

"_My darling believe me_

_For me there is no one but you!"_

Caroline leaned across the table, smiling as she sang just for Klaus.

"_Please love me too."_

Klaus laughed and shook his head in disbelief, "You're insane!" he told her with a grin.

"_I'm in love with you!"_

The bachelorette girls were invading Klaus' personal space, pushing him lightly,

"_Answer her prayer now!"_

They said to him, trying to pry him from his seat. Caroline laughed and stood up on her bench, pointing at Klaus as she sang,

"_Answer my prayer babe_

_Say you love me too!"_

The bar was going wild; several groups of people had formed and were watching now, interested in the scene before them,

_Answer my prayer now babe!"_

Caroline, knowing Klaus wouldn't budge, sat on the booth table, and swung her legs over the edge,

"_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_

_and I will love you_

_Forever, and ever we never will part"_

The entire bar had surrounded them now, Caroline enjoyed the attention,

"_Oh, how I'll love you_

_Together, forever, that's how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only mean heartbreak for me"_

Caroline turned in her seat, crossing one leg daintily over the other; she was facing Klaus now,

"_My darling believe me"_

She shook her head, and pointed at Klaus

"_F_ _or me there is no one but you!"_

She rested her hand on his cheek, brushing her thumb over it gently,

"_Please love me too"_

The girls were right pulling at Klaus' arms, trying to get him to stand up.

"_Answer her prayer!"_

Klaus finally gave in; he stood next to the booth,

"_And I'm in love with you"_

Klaus gave Caroline his hand to help her off the table,

"_Answer my prayer now babe"_

One of the girls pushed Caroline so she fell into Klaus much harder than expected. It caught her by surprise, and she stumbled a little, but Klaus held her arms firmly.

She looked up at him as the song kept playing.

The bar was entirely quiet. Everyone watching, waiting in apprehension.

"Kiss her!" Someone yelled from the back, followed by a series of agreeing yells.

Caroline tilted her head back and laughed at all the commotion. She was smiling brightly as her eyes met Klaus'.

His smile relaxed as he cupped Caroline's cheek delicately. Caroline leaned into his palm and sighed. "That was quite the performance." His eyes smiled. Caroline grinned and rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

Caroline reached up and snaked her hand behind Klaus' neck; she stood on her tiptoes and pecked his lips lightly.

Though the crowd cheered, she was almost stunned at what she'd done, her eyes wide as she pulled back. Klaus laughed and pulled her hips toward him, preventing her from escaping. Quickly he closed the gap between them, crashing his lips on to hers.

Klaus kissed her hard, the tension finally breaking as their lips collided for the first time. His hands explored her sides and back as he kept her firmly pressed to him. Caroline kissed back with equal intensity, her hands intertwined behind him.

Danger

Fire

Hate

Passion

Caroline tightened the grip of her hands, and swore she'd never let go.

* * *

**A/N:**** I was giddy as a schoolgirl while writing this. **

**I hope it gave you butterflies ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

"I see the sun rise in your eyes…we've got a future full of blue skies"

-Katy Perry, "Hummingbird Heartbeat"

* * *

I'm friendless and the craziest most impossible thing happened!

And I have no one to talk to it about.

I kissed him, little word page. On the lips. A few times.

Tongue may or may not have been used.

I can't even tell anyone about this! They'd be so angry, and Tyler…well…

I don't even want to think about that now.

See, this is when I'd ask for advice. What do I do next? What if he pretends it never happened? I'm not sure if I can go on pretending there isn't something there when…

GOD.

I can't do this.

"No" You're supposed to say, "Don't run away."

I sigh.

"Alright." I respond, "I'll gage his reaction and go from there."

"Perfect." You say, and then give me a hug, "If he's right for you, he won't go anywhere."

Seriously just had a conversation with myself.

Turning this off now.

Xxx

Caroline sat cross legged on her bed, thinking.

It was early, judging by the dew on the window and the dark night sky still existed, yet the light pink and purple of the day were slowly perking up over the city back drop.

It was harder than she'd thought it would be, being on her own, essentially. Or maybe that was what she thought now with a monumental decision resting on her heart and no one to discuss it with her.

No one to tell her not to do it.

"What would they all think?" Caroline thought, trying to picture everyone's face as she told them of last nights endeavors. Bonnie: angry, Elena: a reassuring smile, Tyler….

Why would she tell Tyler? "It's not like he has to know." She groaned and fell back onto the plush comforter and pillows. She stared up at the ceiling, the chandelier beginning to twinkle with the light from outside.

A wrenching feeling pulled her stomach.

Guilt.

But for what? Kissing him, feeling anything for him?

Caroline didn't know.

She shut her eyes tightly; opening them she picked up her phone. She gingerly dialed the number, her anxiety growing as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

Caroline inhaled sharply, "Mom?"

It was a dangerous call to make; the town being in the state that it was. But Caroline needed to talk to her, needed her advice.

"Caroline!" Liz said breathlessly, Caroline could hear the tears catching in her mom's eyes, "Honey, where are you?"

Caroline smiled, fighting tears of her own, "I can't tell you, but I'm okay." She said truthfully.

Liz sighed into the phone, "Okay." She said simply, Caroline was thankful that her mom didn't press her. Content with just having her on the phone.

"Are you happy, Caroline?" Her mom asked suddenly and strongly, "It's important that you tell me. I feel so guilty about-"

"I am, mom." Caroline interrupted her. She sighed and continued, "I feel really good now, here, about everything." She smiled, "I think this is the best thing to ever happen to me."

Caroline wasn't sure if she meant Paris or Klaus. But in this moment, it didn't make a difference. It was true.

"You've had such a hard year…" Liz began to cry, Caroline heard it through the receiver, "I just want you to be happy, Caroline. Do what makes you happy." Caroline felt the tears brimming in her eyes; she nodded silently, her mom telling her the words she needed to hear most.

"I love you, Caroline." Liz told her, composing herself best she could.

No other words were needed. Caroline heard her mom end the call with a soft click. She sighed, wiping the tears that had fallen to her cheeks, grateful for the minute conversation.

"I am happy." She said quietly, despite the tears that cascaded down, some falling onto her lap.

The truth was she was afraid.

Klaus was everything she'd ever wanted. He was worldly, handsome, polite…completely infatuated with her.

"It's too good." She told herself, only things that good could only end badly. She'd seen enough movies to know that.

It was then that the words from Elena came floating back to her, from the parking lot of the car rental business just outside of West Virginia; _"You have forever to decide really…"_

Caroline quickly sat up. She did have forever. And so did Klaus…and Tyler…Caroline sighed. Everything happens for a reason and perhaps everyone enters your life at just the right time.

Caroline stood and moved to the window, she pressed her hand up to the glass and watched the street fondly; the streetlights beginning to turn off, people slowly beginning their days.

The feelings she had for Klaus were unlike any other, powerful and haunting. She was afraid of them. The simple way he looked at her affected her too much. He was even beginning to invade her dreams.

Caroline pressed her fingers to her lips, remembering the kiss. "The kiss that changed everything." She smiled affectionately, remembering.

And as the flicker of hope emerged, self-doubt banished it. Caroline began wondering, "What if he denies it?" or worse, shut her out completely.

Caroline covered her face with her hands and groaned. When did her love life become so complicated?

She laughed at this, "When was the last time I had a love life?"

Her stomach growled loudly, pulling her from her internal dilemma. Caroline shook her head and looked away from the window. "A distraction from my thoughts." Perfect.

Caroline hovered by the door, trying to hear any movement from the other side. When she heard nothing, she opened the door slowly, expected to see a sign of life.

But there was nothing.

She crept down the hall, away from her bedroom and approached the stairs leading to the ground floor. The house was still dark, and all upstairs doors were still closed. Caroline didn't know what the rooms were for, but if they were bedrooms than everyone was still asleep.

Caroline relaxed as she took the last step to the bottom of the stair case; it was pleasant in the silence. She wandered through the entry way, where the stairs she just came down were located, through an archway which led her to a formal sitting room. She gasped at the painting that hung proudly over a sharp leather chair; it was a family portrait. She approached it, the Originals all looked the same, only she couldn't figure out when the painting had been done. Since it was in France, perhaps during the French Revolution?

Caroline smiled at the Klaus in the picture; his hair long and tied behind him, still he bore the same compelling stare as the artist painted. Even in print he was captivating; mesmerizing.

She shivered and turned away.

Caroline continued through another archway, finding a formal dining room. Though it was decorated modernly, a long white table paired with gray chairs, it maintained original old world charm. For instance, the chandelier was breathtaking, black and made of iron with intricate weaving designs.

Finally arriving in the kitchen, she was relieved. It wasn't the slightest bit old world at all. Granite counter tops, stone flooring, stainless steel appliance…Caroline almost felt at home

She rummaged through the cabinets and refrigerator; "Where's all the stuff from yesterday?" She questioned the filled to capacity fridge. Sighing, she simply decided on cereal. She found the bowls in the center island, spoons by the sink and the cereal box on the left in the cabinet by the fridge.

The label was French, but judging from the picture she was about to eat cereal similar to Fruit Loops.

She ate quickly and afterwards placed her bowl neatly in the dishwasher. She surveyed the room, being sure it looked as if no one had been here. Caroline turned and ran into someone, hard.

Caroline was startled as she took a step back "I thought you weren't here… " She said sheepishly, crossing her arms over chest. She became very aware of her presentation in that moment, her hair was probably a mess, and she'd only washed her face this morning, applying no makeup…

"Why wouldn't I be here, I do live here…" Klaus said coolly. Caroline swallowed, noting his outfit. A pair of dark wash jeans and a grey t-shirt.

So simple.

"So hot." She thought, feeling her cheeks blush as he watched her closely.

They stood in an awkward silence.

Caroline cleared her throat, unable to take this much longer, "Well, I'll just-" she gestured to the doorway, meeting his gaze. When Klaus didn't respond, she turned to leave.

Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Before Caroline could effectively understand what was happening, Klaus kissed her hungrily; resting his hand on her neck. Caroline felt her body press into him her hand floated up to his chest; it rested there easily.

As they slowly pulled away, Klaus rested his head against her forehead; both fighting to regulate their breath. "I had to be sure it wasn't the alcohol speaking last night…" He said softly. Caroline laughed, and gave him a look that says "yikes.", "Oh…about that…" She said playfully.

Klaus leaned forward kissed her again, softly this time; tenderly finding Caroline's hand and intertwining his with hers.

Caroline stopped, she hesitantly pulled back.

"If we're doing this, it's for real." She said carefully, hiding her fear, "I don't want to get hurt again." She swallowed and could've shed a tear, "I can't." She shook her head, vulnerable in Klaus' presence. Her eyes cast down on their hands, so easily intertwined.

"Caroline, I swear to you," Klaus said softly, tilting her chin up with his free hand. He could only look at her for a moment, holding her face delicately in the palm of his hand, his eyes so full and blue, the honesty was overpowering, "I will never hurt you." He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Caroline exhaled the breath she was holding and nodded.

Despite all the fear, she believed him.

Klaus smiled and cleared his throat, "Have I been granted permission to court you then?" His bright eyes shone brightly. Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes, putting forth her best British accent, "I suppose, your highness…" She bowed her head slightly, a grin spreading across her face. Klaus brought their hands up, still intertwined, and kissed her hand softly.

"You know, it's the 21st century now…you might be a little…rusty." Caroline said coyly, shrugging her shoulders. Klaus feigned hurt, "Ouch. Perhaps I should pick up '50 Shades of Grey' then?" He smiled seductively, whispering, "Would that please you?"

Caroline retained her composure, "I suppose it might." She spoke evenly, her eyes darting upward as she sighed. Caroline's eyes found Klaus' and she smiled, resting her hands on his chest. His breath tightened as she allowed her fingertips to wander, tracing circles into his shirt.

Instantly, Caroline's back was against the counter of the island; his lips pushing onto hers with a passionate force. Caroline felt herself gasp as Klaus lifted her easily, placing her neatly on the countertop. His hands ran over her thighs, slowly climbing higher.

Allowing temptation to get the best of her, Caroline's hands were lost in Klaus' hair, grabbing and pulling it lightly. Klaus' hands were on her back, pulling her toward him, their lips connected fervently. Caroline's hands wandered to his neck, their bodies allowing no space between them. She elicited a soft moan against his lips.

Since they both had enhanced senses, they broke apart instantly. Caroline nearly flew to the opposite side of the bar, while Klaus leaned nonchalantly against the one they had just occupied.

"Good morning Leo." Klaus said politely, nodding his head at him. Caroline smiled brightly, "Leo! Good morning!"

Leo looked between the two curiously, "I'm sorry; I didn't know anyone was down here…" He shook his head, clearly deciding he didn't want to know, "Mr. Klaus, I was about to pull the car around for you-"

"Thank you, Leo, I'll be right out." Klaus said, not taking his eyes from Caroline.

Leo nodded and left out the back door.

Klaus was instantly in front of her, "I'm afraid I have to go." He said with a breathy sigh, "Please, don't disappear this time."

Caroline nodded quickly, "Okay." She said simply, a whirlwind of emotions exploding inside of her; overwhelming her.

Klaus kissed her ardently, pulling away after a long moment. His hands found Caroline's and intertwined them once more; he kissed the back of her hand delicately. "Wait for me?" He asked, searching her eyes.

Caroline could only nod.

In that moment, she'd wait forever.

Because forever was all she had.

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry it took me a few days to update. I had to work 2 mornings in a row and it really threw off my night-owl habits.**

**So, I need everyone to get affiliated with the songs Sail by AWOLNATION and Electric Feel by MGMT…For certain scenes in future chapters, of course ;)**

**Many thanks for all the reviews! They make my day!**


	9. Chapter 9

"You turn me over and over 'till I can't control myself; make me a liar, one big disaster

You make my heart beat faster"

-Matt Nathanson "Faster"

* * *

Caroline sat cautiously on the corner of the couch. She was unsure of what an original's idea of a romantic first date was, and only grew more anxious when Klaus had asked to meet him in his "bed chambers." Caroline was relieved to find that Klaus' room was actually three rooms, a mini apartment really. Through the door was a living room, and from there you could see two doors; one leading to a bedroom and the other presumably to a bathroom.

She played with the hem of her shirt while she waited.

"Well, I'm so sorry for _asking you out' _over the phone…" Klaus boldly entered his room; he carried with him a silver tray with ice cream, and all the toppings imaginable. He placed the tray on to the table that was between the couch and T.V.

His eyes fell onto Caroline, he frowned,"Why do you look so uncomfortable?" He asked Caroline, as she sat awkwardly. Caroline laughed and covered her face, "I don't know! I'm so nervous!" She exclaimed, embarrassed for being embarrassed.

Klaus smiled at her fondly, yet again surprised by the things she said. "I admit, this is an odd first date…" He said, glancing around his room, "But, I want to get to know you, the _real_ you."

Caroline gave him a small smile, pulling her legs up under her, "So we're hanging out in your room to..?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Watch movies, of course."

Caroline let out a sigh of relief. She relaxed immediately, feeling the pressure fall from her shoulders. "What're we watching?" She asked curiously.

Klaus handed her a bowl of ice cream, complete with sprinkles and chocolate syrup, "Whatever you'd like to watch." He smiled, "What's your favorite movie?"

Caroline took a bite of her ice cream, "I don't know, there's really so many…" She began thinking, every movie she'd ever seen pouring through her mind.

Klaus looked at her thoughtfully, "Which movie describes your life best?"

Caroline grimaced, "I've never thought about that…Queen of the Damned?" She joked.

Klaus sat next to her on the couch, his scent consumed her. He began scrolling through the Netflix movies.

"The Princess Bride!" Caroline said suddenly, scooting back into the couch and resting her head back against it, "It doesn't describe my life, really…but…" She looked at the picture on the screen and sighed, "I just really love it."

Klaus smiled and pressed play, "As you wish."

Caroline looked at him and smirked, "Farm boy, fetch me that pitcher."

Klaus leaned towards her, "As you wish." He whispered, kissing her cheek lightly.

Xxx

The movie had long since ended. Caroline was lying on her back, her head relaxing against the arm rest. Klaus sat across from her, his legs stretched out on to the coffee table while he propped his head up with his fist and elbow.

"How do you do it? Survive the decades?" Caroline asked, her eyes fell upon him. He thought for a moment, scratching his neck slightly, "I just find one thing I like, I suppose…" He looked to Caroline, his eyes consumed hers, "I hold onto it for as long as I can." Caroline nodded at this, "What did you like best about the 80's? The hair?" She giggled.

"It was definitely the hair." He smiled.

It was strange. Caroline had never pictured a date with Klaus, especially a date that was so…normal.

"Tell me," Klaus began, "What century would you say was your favorite?" He looked at her intently, cocking his head to the side.

"Probably…the 16th." She said finally, "Corsets and princesses, chivalry and knights-"

"Plague and arranged marriages…" Klaus added with a grin. Caroline scoffed, "Way to ruin my fairy tale." Klaus shook his head, "You wouldn't have liked to live then, you're much too-"

"Rude?"

Klaus smiled, "I was going to say opinionated." Caroline laughed. She thought for a moment, "What period would I fit into then? In your opinion?"

Klaus scratched his chin, "I feel if I get this answer wrong, the evening may take a drastic turn…" Caroline looked at him expectantly, "I just want your opinion, honestly."

Klaus pursed his lips, "Well, if we're talking early civilizations…You would've liked the Roman Empire." He nodded finally. Caroline accepted this, "Togas, sandals…guys without shirts." She shrugged, "Yeah, I probably would've liked that." They both laughed. Caroline was lost in her thoughts for a moment, "It's reassuring to know that I would've fit in somewhere." She smiled sadly.

"What do you mean?"

Caroline sat up and matched Klaus' stature, her elbow resting against the couch, "Well, sometimes I just wonder how different my life would be if I was born in a different time." She bit her lip, "Why do you like me?" She asked carefully, "I mean, you've been around for…a while, surely you've liked other women."

Klaus gazed at her tenderly, "I'm a spoiled, conceited man, Caroline. Everyone's always given me what I want...Except you"

He picked up her hand off her leg and held it gently; delicately placing it to his, palm to palm. "I've been around a long time" Klaus quietly said, not taking his eyes from their hands, "No one's ever affected me quite like you have." He admitted softly, clasping his hand around hers. Caroline blushed and looked away.

"It's only fair to ask," Klaus began, Caroline watched him nervously, "What do you see in me?" His eyes practically danced, "Tell me, what is it about me that you find most attractive?" He smiled surely.

Caroline rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away from his, "Because your ego needs more of a boost." She huffed sharply, cutting her eyes to him, he tried to hide a smug look.

"It's good to know that this doesn't change anything." Caroline told him, Klaus looked at her curiously, she continued, "I'm glad you're still an ass." She clarified.

Klaus laughed, "Don't lie to yourself, sweetheart, we all know that's why you like me." He took her hand back into his, playing with it while intertwined with his.

"Speaking of less than worthy people…" Klaus said lowly, "Have you spoke to Tyler recently?" Jealousy panging his voice. Caroline noted this, it startled her. "No…I haven't." She spoke truthfully.

Klaus looked at her carefully, sitting up slightly in his seat, "You won't be _seeing_ him again, will you?" Caroline nodded, "Or talking to or thinking about…." She added coarsely, becoming agitated with the thought of Tyler.

"I want all of you, Caroline." Klaus told her softly, "I don't like competing for your affections…I can be the jealous type…" He gave her a small smile. Caroline quietly laughed, "I don't doubt that for a second."

Caroline looked at their hands intertwined, she smiled simply recalling the journey they'd made in Paris, "Look, I've accepted the fact that I'm going to be like this forever." She told him, her eyes melding into his, "But being with Tyler makes me remember how it was before I was turned, and I'm just not sure I can keep remembering that life." Her voice grew softer, "The more I remember, the more I miss it. And I can't spend my life wishing I'm something I'm not." She concluded finally, shrugging her shoulders.

"Then what _are_ you, exactly?" Klaus asked her quizzically.

Caroline shook her head, "I don't know if I know yet."

Klaus pulled her into him, her head resting against his chest, "I think you are brave, and loyal." He said, and then laughed, "Strong-willed. But loving." Caroline closed her eyes and listened peacefully as he continued, "Funny, and smart." He looked down at her, brushing his thumb across her cheek softly, "Beautiful…"

Her eyes fluttered open, she looked up at him, "Do you really think I'm beautiful? You're not just saying that to get on my good side?" She asked with a smile. Klaus traced a line from her cheek bone down to her jawline, "The finest artists could never do you justice." He whispered while his hand lingered a moment.

Caroline, content with his answer, yawned. Klaus smiled, "Let me walk you back to your room." Caroline nodded as she sat up, allowing Klaus to slide off the couch. He held his hand out to her and she took it, pulling herself up.

Klaus kept her hand and led her gracefully across the hall. At the frame of the door, Klaus gently cupped her face in his palms, "Goodnight." He said quietly, tenderly pressing his lips onto hers; Caroline opened her mouth slightly, the kiss consuming her. She sighed into him and after a moment longer he pulled away. "Goodnight." Caroline whispered, stepping into her doorway.

Klaus smiled at her before he turned and walked back into his bedroom.

Caroline watched him as he strode back down the hall. As he approached his door, he turned back to look at her. His eyes met hers, and as if seeing her for the first time, Klaus smiled.

**A/N:**** Gah, so fluffy.**

**Sitting here hating my life.**

**Jomo why can't you be mine?**


	10. Chapter 10

"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat,

In a single flashing, throbbing moment."

― Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever

* * *

I hardly have time to write, but I need to calm my nerves.

I think we're dating.

Is that even possible?

It's been almost a week and…

It's been so unreal.

KLAUS AND I ARE DATING

Don't you understand? I feel like my world might start to crumble.

SHOW ME SOME EMPATHY WORD PAGE

I'm shaking my head at you because you're being truly unhelpful. Aren't you going to ask me if you think I'm making the right decision? Choosing the murdering hybrid Klaus over my hybrid ex-boyfriend Tyler? Picking the one who so many have died at his hands? The one that wanted to kill my best friend? And my father?

No.

I'm not picking that guy, little word page.

The guy I'm picking is charming and eloquent. And a little intense, but mostly adventurous; he's funny and he understands me. And we fight, a lot, but the good kind of fighting. He's competitive and jealous, but I like messing with his head. He gets nervous around me, ME! God, and he makes me so nervous.

But in a good way.

I'm supposed to meet him downstairs in approximately two minutes.

Another "date".

I just never know what to expect.

He's unpredictable.

I think I like that.

xxx

Caroline hurried down the stairs. She stopped just short of the front door, catching her breath lightly and swiping her hair out of her eyes; she pressed the latch down and pushed open the door.

Klaus was easily leaning against a different Mercedes that she was used to; this one was smaller, with only two seats. He looked relaxed in his dark jeans and simple white t-shirt, he was scrolling through his I-phone, his black Raybans reflected the screen.

Caroline cleared her throat. Klaus looked up from his phone and smiled at her, "Finally." He grinned, shoving the phone into his pocket and striding towards her. "Sorry." Caroline replied with a sheepish smile; although it took some time to choose, Caroline was wearing two pieces from the Chanel line. A pale pink quarter length shirt paired with skinny white jeans and simple black flats. Her hair was neatly tucked into a wavy bun of tresses, a few strands framing her face.

Klaus shook his head at her apology, his dashing smile could knock her off balance if she'd let it. He was in front of her now, "Are you ready?" He asked softly, offering her his hand. Caroline nodded, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her off the front steps and to the passenger side of the car.

Klaus opened the door for her, and before she slid into her seat, Klaus pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. As they slowly pulled apart, their noses brushed, "I will never tire of this." He whispered to her, and then moved to his side of the car.

Caroline felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she carefully got into her seat. The way he looked at her was enough to quicken her breath. If a simple look could send her to distraught, she blushed fiercely at the possibilities of other acts would have on her.

"Before we carry on, here, I have something for you." Klaus pulled an oblong box out of the cup holder; it was wrapped with a simple silver bow.

Caroline smiled and took it graciously. She carefully undid the bow and popped open the box.

"Sunglasses?" She asked quizzically, it wasn't a question, they were amazing. White aviator Raybans, with simple gold detailing on the earpiece, and of course it matched her outfit perfectly.

Klaus grinned as he pressed a button on the radio console. Caroline jumped as a mechanical noise filled the silence, but was instantly smile as the roof of the car pulled back into a compartment.

"A convertible?" She asked with surprise, shaking her head in disbelief, "What am I saying, of course you did."

Klaus reached over and grabbed her hand, intertwining it with his, he kissed it chastely, "All for you love, all for you."

Xxx

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked finally, the city of Paris passing by. She looked to Klaus curiously, the low hum of a cd played in the background. "I want to get out of Paris for a couple hours." He said with a shrug, "There's so much more to France that I simply _must_ show you." It was hard to read his expression behind the dark shades, but Caroline was certain his eyes were gleaming.

Knowing she wouldn't get any other answer, she rested her head back onto the head rest, she lazily turned to watch Klaus as he drove.

He looked like he belonged in a Dolce and Gabana catalogue. Caroline's eyes stared at him behind the safety of her sunglasses. She wasn't entirely sure how they got to where they were now, 'dating'…

Caroline smiled to herself as the word danced around her mind.

"What are you smiling about?" Klaus looked at her quickly before pulling them back to the road. Caroline bit her bottom lip as Klaus balanced watching the road and waiting for her answer.

"Are we dating?" She asked carefully, feeling the butterflies flutter across her stomach. To think it and to say it brought completely different emotions.

Klaus found her hand once more and brought it to his lips, "If that's what you want."

Caroline frowned, "But what do _you_ want?"

Klaus glanced at her sideways, skillfully darting through traffic while keeping his eyes locked onto hers, "I want _you_, just _you_." He told her honestly, the light in his eyes shining more brightly than before.

Caroline pursed her lips before persisting, "But-"

Klaus began laughing, drowning out her voice, Caroline looked at him curiously.

"Caroline, I'm not quite sure where you're directing this conversation. I'm really at a loss for what you'd like me to say."

"I want you to say that you-" Caroline stopped. What did she want him to say?

She sighed and turned her head out the window.

Her emotions were entirely too complicated, her heart was wound up, trapped in some type of binding agent, while her stomach twisted and turned. Her brain was seemingly the only working organ, but on the contrary it was dividing slowly; making a choice was never easy. Caroline felt a headache beginning in her left temple.

"Are we staying in France?" She asked, though she wasn't sure if she was only talking about today.

"If that's what you want." Klaus said nonchalantly, checking the traffic in his side mirror and merging into the right lane.

"Do you not want anything? Or do you just not care?" Caroline snapped, continuing to watch the cars speed past out her window.

"I care plenty."

Now she turned to face him, "About what, exactly?" He opened his mouth to speak but Caroline quickly interrupted him, "And if you say 'me' then so help me I will kill you."

Klaus chuckled, "You think you can kill me then?"

Caroline groaned, "I'm trying to communicate with you and you're not taking it seriously!" She looked at him in an agonizing way, he said nothing. Calming herself, she reached across the middle console and put her hand on his leg, "Talk to me, Nik, please."

Klaus flinched, "I have nothing to say." He said quietly, somber; and then he smiled, "I'd much rather listen to you."

Caroline shook her head, "Why won't you talk to me? What are you not telling me?"

At this Klaus frowned, "It isn't a matter of talking-"

"Then what?"

Klaus exasperatedly sighed, "Do you think I know how to have a normal relationship, Caroline? Really?"

She was taken aback, "I guess I-"

"Do you know that I haven't compelled one person since we've been to Paris?" He looked at her suddenly, a fire rising behind his eyes, "The only blood I've had has been from those horrid blood bags."

Caroline watched him as his frustrations grew.

"And then there's _you_"

Caroline angrily gasped, "Oh, yes, please enlighten me about myself!"

Klaus looked at her sharply, "You are by far the most complicated thing about me."

"Well, by all means, walk away now." She said bitterly, folding her arms and pulling them to her chest. "Don't do it." The voice inside her head spoke up, warning her to control her temper, she ignored it. "At least Tyler-"

"I will not allow you to compare me to him." Klaus said shortly.

"Allow me?" Caroline scoffed, "So you're controlling too? Should I just add that to your list of layers?"

"What layers?" He asked snapped, "_Enlighten me_." He repeated her words sardonically.

Caroline pursed her lips, "Why? It's not like you'll listen." She told him hotly.

"Did _Tyler_ listen to everything you said?" He spat distastefully

"At least Tyler could talk to me about his feelings!" She yelled now, her emotions tipping the scale.

Klaus turned quickly and looked at her, "And you see how well that worked, now don't you."

There was a loud pop from under the car, Klaus cursed under his breath while Caroline braced herself as the car spun twice before gliding neatly to the side of the road.

The two sat in silence.

"I can't believe you ran over something." Caroline said dully, lifeless from the previous argument.

"You were distracting me." Klaus defended himself; he opened his door and slid out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Caroline rolled her eyes and followed him, shutting her door with as much force.

"I can't do this, Nik." She shouted after him, "I can't-"

Klaus was in front of her, she fell silent.

He sighed as his blue eyes pierced hers. "I am simply afraid, Caroline. I'm afraid of my feelings toward you and where they may go. You affect me in ways no one has and I-" He stopped and grasped her hands in his, "I only want to make you happy." He brought her hands to his mouth and kissed them slowly, "Your happiness means everything to me."

"You've changed me." He spoke again, a smile forming against his lips, "I don't know what to do with myself." He looked at her for a moment, as if debating on telling her what he was about to say, but said nothing.

Caroline pressed her toes into the ground and tilted herself up to his lips. She found his immediately. As they pulled away, Klaus looked at her strangely, "Okay." She said quietly, "I'm sorry for fighting." She gave him a small smile. Klaus tilted his head back and laughed, "No you're not."

Caroline's jaw fell open in surprised and playfully hit his chest. Klaus shrugged and laughed again, "I rather like it when you're angry." He lifted a finger to her chin and drew an imaginary line to her collar bone. Caroline held her breath as his fingers lingered momentarily.

Klaus nodded to her, "Are you hungry?" He asked after a moment, removing his hand.

"Starving," Caroline murmured, fighting to gain back control of her breathing.

Klaus smiled as he began to lead Caroline away from the car and road.

"Aren't you going to change the tire?" She asked, glancing back at the Mercedes sitting helplessly.

Klaus shrugged and continued, "It's not going anywhere."

"Tell me you know how to change a tire." Caroline laughed, "My boyfriend has to know how to change a tire."

Klaus turned to face her, and in one moment had his lips on hers. With his freehand he held her waist, pulling her to him. Caroline encircled his neck with her hands; she felt her knees begin to give away. Slowly, Klaus drew back; he hovered near her ear, "I _know_ how to change a tire." He whispered, "Perhaps you'll tell me the other things your _boyfriend _must know how to do." He looked at her suggestively; he smiled when Caroline gaped at him.

"That…" She began, smoothing out the lines in Klaus shirt, "is completely inappropriate." Caroline scolded him playfully. Klaus leaned in to kiss her again, but Caroline turned her head abruptly.

"I believe we were going to eat?" She looked at him innocently, "Because I'm really," Caroline licked her lips seductively, "Starved." She knelt forward and kissed him chastely before resuming on the path.

Klaus watched her walk away, completely baffled and yet in awe of her.

Xxx

Caroline took a sip of tea, she watched Klaus carefully look over the menu. "You know, every time you've taken me to dinner, it's been to a place like this…"

Klaus looked up and glanced around the quaint bed and breakfast, "I've taken you to dinner twice." He smiled, "Besides, something about these are just so…inviting."

Caroline raised her eyebrows at him as she took another drink, "I don't know." She began, eyeing him closely, "I think this just might be you."

Klaus grinned as he considered this, "Perhaps you're onto something…"

Xxx

Back in Paris, Caroline walked silently next to Klaus. The simple act of holding his hand would've had her heart in frenzy.

She laughed as Klaus would pull her towards a sidewalk vendor, smiling boyishly at whatever was being sold. "Who is this guy?" She found herself thinking lightheartedly.

Klaus bought a yellow tulip from a man; he presented it to Caroline admirably. Caroline felt the color rise in her cheeks as she took the flower into her hands, "Thank you." She smiled as she brought the flower to her nose, smelling it delicately.

"Hopelessly in love." Klaus muttered quietly. Caroline looked at him inquiringly, "What?" Klaus' eyes bore into hers, the connection between them was immanent, "The meaning of a yellow tulip. Hopelessly in love." He repeated.

Caroline wanted to question how he knew that, but Klaus had trotted away. Caroline watched as he approached a man with an acoustic guitar. He whispered something in his ear and passed him a sum of money. Caroline rolled her eyes, another way of compelling, she thought to herself. The guitarist nodded and turned to a violinist next to him, he whispered something and they both nodded again and began plucking a few chords in harmony.

Caroline didn't recognize what piece they were playing, but it sounded medieval with its stylized complexity.

Klaus stepped to Caroline with a smile; he bowed before her and offered her his hand. Caroline smiled and curtsied, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her near him.

"Now, put your arms behind you…like this." He showed her, clasping his hands behind his back, Caroline followed his movement. They walked in a circle, not taking their eyes off of each other. Klaus smiled "Now up." He mused, as their hands floated in front of each other, bent at the elbows. "And switch" He said breathlessly as they both turned to the opposite direction; the movements were then repeated.

Caroline was surprised at how intimate the dance was. They weren't even touching and she felt her face flush. "Love pours from the eyes" She reminded herself. Klaus's eyes held an amused look of joy.

They had stepped apart now, Klaus bowed and Caroline curtsied, signifying the ending of the dance. Caroline looked around for the first time and was surprised at the crowd that had gathered, they clapped politely at the song's end.

The guitarist and violinist changed pace and began playing a modern ballad, soft and low; romantic as the stars danced through the sky.

Klaus approached Caroline; he pressed one hand onto her back and lifted her hand with the other. They swayed gently to the music.

Caroline had danced with Klaus twice now, at the Michaelson Ball as well as the decade dance; but neither of those times felt like this. He held her tightly, his cheek resting against her temple; Caroline turned her head slightly and swore she felt her heart flutter as his lips incidentally pressed against her skin as they continued to spin gracefully.

Caroline gently took her hand out of Klaus and slid it up around his neck, the other following. Klaus placed his hands on the lower back, holding her closely. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be completely lost in the music.

Xxx

Caroline slowly climbed the staircase that led to her bedroom. Klaus followed in suit behind her.

All too soon they stood across from each other in the hallway, equal distance between Caroline's room and Klaus'.

Klaus pulled her into an embrace, inhaling her scent as he closed his eyes. Caroline hugged him tightly, giving in to her feelings for him. Klaus loosened his hold on her and knelt down; he kissed her lips softly; purely.

"I had a good time today." Caroline said quietly as they pulled away, Klaus spun his finger around a spiral of her hair that framed her face, "Are you surprised?" He asked, his eyes finding hers.

Caroline shrugged nonchalantly, "That you're a true romantic? Not the slightest." She grinned and closed the space between them quickly. The kiss escalated abruptly, their lips moved together mutually matching the speed and degree.

Klaus was the first to pull away, he rewetted his bottom lip, "Well…goodnight." He said huskily, gazing at her eyes and then lowering his eyes to her lips. Caroline then kissed him urgently, her hands rested on his neck, pulling him towards her. Klaus returned her kiss with a purpose, holding a fistful of her shirt in his hands and yanking her tightly toward him.

Caroline pulled away slightly, she bit her bottom lip, "It's too early to say goodnight." She said breathlessly, her hands dropping tantalizingly down, sliding around Klaus' waist. She looked up at him, her green eyes alluring; smiling mischievously. Klaus pursed his lips, wondering if he would ever be able to resist her.

Caroline knelt forward and pressed her lips on to his, need and desire coursing through her. Klaus ran his hand up the length of her back, tugging lightly on her shirt. Caroline gasped and felt his hands make contact with her skin, dragging his fingers up to her bra strap and sliding them back to her lower back.

Caroline plunged her hands into his hair, their chests pressed tightly together.

"Wait" He murmured against her lips. "No." She told him breathlessly, sneaking her hands on to his neck. Klaus smiled into her, "Yes." He said softly, gently pulling away he rested his hand on the nape of her neck.

Caroline gave a frustrated sigh, "If you deny me of this, I'm going to lose it." Klaus laughed and playfully pulled at her hair, "You know I'd give you _anything_." He told her lowly, gazing at her with a soft expression. Caroline almost gaped at him while his hand loomed on her neck, caressing it softly. "I was merely going to ask if you wanted to come into my bedroom." He whispered, Caroline's breath hitched in her throat.

"Only if it's what you want." Klaus was serious now, pouring his blue eyes into her intently. Caroline swallowed and looked away momentarily; she needed a moment to think, to be sure.

What if all of the tension was only leading to this, nothing more? Just physical.

Caroline bit her lip again; she inhaled and looked at him.

There was only one way to find out.

She nodded, "I want to."

Klaus grinned, "I was hoping you'd say that."

In a matter of seconds, Caroline was in Klaus' bedroom; the door closed instantly and their shoes haphazardly stepped out of.

Klaus' lips were demanding, molding hers roughly. Caroline hastily peeled off his shirt; it fell to the floor lightly. Caroline felt her breath in her chest as Klaus placed featherlike kisses against her jawline; he stopped for a moment to pull her shirt over her head, throwing it carelessly across the room. Caroline moaned softly against his lips, enjoying the feeling of their flesh pressing together. She opened her mouth slightly; Caroline's tongue caressed Klaus' bottom lip, coaxing him. His tongue met hers relentlessly. Caroline felt his mattress against the back of her legs.

Klaus eased her toward the bed; Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck as they fell onto the plush comforter together. Klaus hovered over her, his kiss fervent while his hands held him up strongly. It was taking him all of his restraint to not devour her completely.

Caroline felt his hesitation. She didn't understand why he was holding back; surely he knew he couldn't hurt her. In one movement, Caroline was now on top of him, straddling his hips. She inhaled brashly, while her hands wandered across his chest; Klaus watched her curiously, the feeling of her hands splaying over him arousing him further.

Caroline lifted herself slightly and unsnapped the button of Klaus' jeans, biting her lips as she did so. "21st century, remember?" She told him seductively, slowly undoing the zipper. Klaus grinned devilishly, and instantly had Caroline beneath him. She squealed in excitement, and then his lips were connected to hers again as he eased his jeans off his body.

"Chivalry isn't completely dead." He retorted slyly, sliding his hand over her pants button and undoing it easily. Caroline giggled and blissfully waited while Klaus rose to his knees and pulled her jeans down from the ankle hem. Caroline propped herself onto her elbows, while Klaus dropped her pants off the bed.

She smiled as Klaus was above her again; she enjoyed the newly exposed feeling of their legs touching. Caroline slid her calves up and down over the length of his legs. She smiled against his lips as his breathing increased, a low growl escaping his mouth.

Caroline closed her eyes and arched her back slightly as Klaus traveled to her neck, placing kisses from her neck to her collarbone.

"Nik?" She struggled with a whisper.

Klaus' voiced a sigh against her skin as his response. Caroline bit her bottom lip, "Nik?" She asked again, more herself. Klaus peered up at her, when he saw her expression he was attentive; waiting expectantly.

"I don't want to burn out." She admitted as they caught their breath. "What do you mean?" Klaus asked gently as he sat on the bed next to Caroline. Caroline sat up as well, "Burnout, you know…like" She bit her lip, knowing she was ruining the moment, "….not have anything left after we…" She looked at Klaus to complete the thought, hoping he'd understand what she couldn't say. Klaus smiled sweetly "I'm not sure that's possible"

Caroline flushed with relief, admitting her thoughts were hard but Klaus had an understanding of her that took her off guard.

Klaus moved to Caroline and pulled her to him, "I don't want you to be afraid to talk to me." He placed his finger under chin, forcing her to look up at him, "Ever."

Caroline nodded, brimming full of emotion. She had never experienced such an intimate moment like this with anyone. "I trust you." She whispered, enclosing her hand around Klaus'.

"That's a frightening thought." Klaus smiled, the tension between them lightening instantly. Caroline smiled, "Believe me, I know." She bit her lip attempting to contain a laugh; it escaped anyway.

"I love your laugh." Klaus told her, tracing his fingers down her arm. Caroline giggled, "Really? Because as you said that you looked at my boobs." She raised her eyebrows accusingly. Klaus only smiled, "Well, what can I say?" He slowly advanced onto Caroline, pushing her down on the bed gently, "I like those too." Caroline smiled as her head came in contact with the sheets.

"I like your…" Caroline bit her lip and allowed her eyes to wander across Klaus' chest and down his stomach. "Eyes." She completed her thought after a long moment, she smiled sheepishly.

Klaus smiled and shook his head; he inhaled and studied her face carefully. Truly admiring the angles of her face, her bright eyes and full lips. He leaned down to her, pressing his lips against hers. His hand caressed over her neck and shoulders, paying attention to how she reacted to his touch. He hovered near her ear, their chests pressed together.

"I want you, Caroline." He breathed huskily. Caroline inhaled sharply, feeling his fingers slide down her arms to her elbows. The warmth growing inside her, she attempted to control her breathing.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say." She bantered with him, smiling coyly. A seductive smile slowly spread across Klaus' face, "Tell me you want me." He whispered, his lips hovering tantalizingly over hers.

Caroline playfully turned her head, "And if I don't?" She questioned, her mouth opened slightly, air escaping through.

Klaus, with his fingers, tilted her chin to face him, "Words only mean so much."

Caroline smiled, and in one movement she found her lips on his. They battled hotly; fighting for complete dominance of the other. It was a moment of fury; she groped his back heavily; for in that moment, she wanted him more than anything.

"I want you too." She breathed suddenly, catching his eyes and penetrating them deeply. Klaus smiled arrogantly, "I know." He nearly purred, dragging his hand over her collarbone, pushing aside the hair that fell.

Caroline scoffed and was instantly on top of him, straddling his hips once again. Klaus held her hips tightly, a boastful grin spreading over his face, "Do you deny it?"

Caroline laughed, reaching to her hair and gently pulled her hair tie out; shaking her head lightly, her blonde waves cascaded to her shoulders. "Let's get one thing straight." She told him, slowly licking her bottom lip, "I will never let you win."

Klaus grinned; Caroline squealed as she was under him once more, pinned down by his body. Klaus ran his hands over the newly fallen hair, "Perhaps that's why I like you."

A smile slowly lit Caroline's features. Klaus closed the space between them and kissed her hungrily. Caroline arched her back in return, enjoying the feeling of their bodies immersed; her hands interlaced behind his neck while her legs traveled up and down his.

The feeling was electric.

Klaus' hands wandered down her stomach and onto her thighs, pressing his palm to them lightly, feeling her skin against his fingers. They danced apprehensively against her underwear. Caroline broke from the kiss breathing heavily; in a frenzy she reached up to her own shoulders and pulled one bra strap down and then the other. She lifted herself slightly as Klaus reached behind her and unclasped the bra entirely.

His hands were over her immediately; feeling, pressing against her skin. Caroline gasped at the intensity, she squirmed beneath him. Her hands voyaged down past his chest and stomach; she slid her thumbs under the elastic of his undergarments.

She heard his breath hitch against her neck as she tugged his boxer briefs off, kicking them to the floor. Caroline felt a moan escape her mouth, feeling Klaus' hands on her waist and then plunging lower, back to her underwear, the last remaining separation of skin.

Klaus gingerly slid them down, away from her; Caroline pulled her feet out of them as they soundlessly hit the floor.

Klaus reconnected their lips passionately, sliding his hand down her arm and finding the palm of her hand. He took her hand into his, pulling it above their heads; gripping it firmly.

Caroline could hardly contain herself. Every movement had the possibility of pushing her over her edge. She could feel the length of his member, pressing against her teasingly. What was he waiting for?

"You're killing me." She said breathlessly against his lips, squeezing his hand. Klaus smiled into her lips, readjusting himself only slightly, he pulled himself forward, immersing himself into her. Caroline gasped and held his hand tightly.

His movement was slow and consuming; Caroline matched his pace rhythmically, they moved in unison. Caroline was engrossed with Klaus. He first infiltrated her mind, and now her body.

She was utterly lost in him.

xxx

"_Seduce my mind and you can have my body, find my soul and I'm yours forever"_

-Anonymous

* * *

**A/N:**** Did you know this is 12 pages long?**

**I kept re-writing this chapter, I probably came out with about 4 different versions…I think I like this one best...**

**Did you notice I upped the rating to "M"?**

**You're welcome ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

"She wasn't exactly sure when it happened, or even when it started. All she knew for sure was that right here and now, she was falling hard and she could only pray that he was feeling the same way."

-Nicholas Sparks, Safe Haven

* * *

_Caroline allowed her arm to hang lazily off the bed, an olive complected wrist dangled limply in front of her. Caroline smiled wickedly and took the wrist into her hand; she admired the identical punctured holes that were now the source of a constant flow of blood; dripping slowly down the inside of the arm and concaving into the crease of the elbow. Caroline inhaled deeply, her nose overwhelmed with the scent of metal and iron; as she did her canines protruded aggressively, her eyes darkening to black._

_She suddenly felt a hand on the side of her neck; it caressed her softly, pulling her hair away. "Best drink up, love" Klaus whispered, his lips moist against her hot skin, "We have quite the day ahead." Caroline pressed her lips to the dangling wrist, she opened her mouth widely; a soft sort of crunching sound filled the silence. And then there was blood pooling heavily into her mouth. _

Xxx

Caroline's eyes darted open as she gasped.

It took her a moment to remember where she was.

In Klaus' room, the light of morning hadn't even begun to shine dimly behind a pair of deep burgundy curtains. She wondered what time it was.

It was then that Caroline heard the deep breathing next to her.

She sighed, "That's right." She thought to herself, a smile spreading across her lips. She rolled over onto her side, watching Klaus as he slept; perhaps dreamed. He had one arm peacefully resting against his stomach while the other rested over his head against the pillow.

Caroline admired his bare chest, the muscle definition contoured against his creamy skin. She wanted to reach over to him, to feel his hand intertwined with hers while his arm lay over her protectively. Caroline reached her hand out but stopped just short of his chest.

She couldn't see Klaus being the cuddling type.

Caroline frowned, "Or maybe he is." She couldn't help but think. So far, he had nothing less than surprised her with the things he did or said; Caroline realized she didn't really know him at all.

She thought she had him figured out.

Caroline sighed and watched his chest rise and fall peacefully, her frown deepening as her thoughts consumed her.

"You're distraught."

Caroline jumped at his voice, she'd been so taken away with her thoughts that she hadn't realized Klaus had woken up. He watched her closely, "What's wrong?" He asked, as always reading her like a book.

Caroline's face relaxed as she did her best to smile, "I had a nightmare." A breath escaped through her mouth as she turned over onto her back.

Klaus smiled as he sat up a little, reaching out he pulled her into him; her head rested easily against his chest. They stayed silent, only hearing each other breathe.

Caroline was glad Klaus didn't ask her what the dream had been about. She didn't know if she could tell him. It was surely a bad omen, feeding on a human together. "What could it even mean?" She wondered silently, thinking back to her high school psychology lectures and making a mental note to Google search dream interpretations.

Caroline felt Klaus' fingers twisting the ends of her hair lightly. She smiled, enjoying the sensation it created inside her. She wondered if Klaus enjoyed it when she pulled his hair. "There are lots of things I wonder about him." She told herself. It almost annoyed her, how little she really knew about him.

"He's complicated." She thought, dragging her finger along Klaus' chest. "Can I ask you something?" Caroline said suddenly.

"Anything." Klaus responded slowly as a yawn forced itself from his mouth.

"What did you like most about Paris" Caroline asked, ceasing the movement of her hand and letting it rest easily on Klaus chest; she frowned at her question, "The first time you were here, not now." She clarified, chewing her lower lip while waiting for the answer. Klaus thought for a moment, his hand moving to her shoulder; he carefully brushed the hair away, leaving it exposed, "Courtesans." He said with a smirk, coursing his hand delicately over the back of her neck.

Caroline laughed and turned to meet his eyes, her chin balancing against him, "I admire your honesty." She told him, a smile forming on her lips. Klaus lifted his neck and knelt down; he kissed her softly, sending a rush through her entire body.

She breathed softly as they broke apart slowly. "Would you have liked me then?" She asked, feeling small and inferior. Her eyes full of vulnerability as she yearned for his answer.

Klaus kissed her again, with more of a purpose, "I would like you…" He began with a whisper, "Anytime. Anywhere. And any place." His lips pressed onto hers between every word.

"But…" His eyes wandered over her, the sheets hung snuggly to her figure, "There is something about the present you that is…incredibly addicting." He started under her chin and drew a line with his finger gingerly to her collarbone, hesitating just short of her breast.

Caroline reacted to his touch, a shiver traveling down her spine.

"Addictions are unhealthy." She reminded him coyly, dragging her finger from his cheek to his chin. She playfully ran it across his lower lip, as he opened his mouth she pulled her finger away quickly.

"Perhaps you're right." Klaus said as he flipped himself on top of her. Caroline emitted a gasp as their naked bodies pressed onto each other. She had never fit so neatly into any man before; the way their bodies connected was unlike any other experience.

Caroline traced her foot against Klaus' leg, dragging it up his calf and reaching his thigh. She gasped when Klaus gripped her thigh and pulled it to Caroline's stomach. She stifled a moan as Klaus kissed her knee; his hands lingered there, dragging hopeless circles into her skin.

Caroline lifted herself up and in an instant their lips were connected passionately. Her arms embraced around his neck, pulling Klaus closer towards her; he fell with her as her head landed back onto the pillow gently. Caroline melded her lips into Klaus', his tongue hesitantly rolled over her bottom lip as if asking permission to continue. Caroline opened her mouth slightly, allowing their tongues to dance together freely; avidly. Her leg wound itself onto Klaus' back; pulling their hips together.

The contact was overwhelming. Caroline broke the kiss as their cheeks rested against each other. "Don't be a tease." She whispered breathlessly, their chests rising and falling collectively. Klaus found her lips with a need, desire taking over; his teeth gently pulled against Caroline's bottom lip as he pushed his swollen member into her.

Caroline moaned against his lips; her back arched at the new sensation. She closed her eyes momentarily as her hands grasped onto Klaus' shoulders, clawing them pleasurably. Klaus thrusted slowly into her, with every movement he counted the gasps and moans that escaped his lover's mouth. As Caroline's eyes opened, they were immediately consumed by his, intensifying the heat that grew within her. Her other leg floated up now, hooking over his left hip and intertwining with the ankle of her right foot.

The feeling became unbearable for both of them. Klaus's speed quickened and Caroline matched it ardently; their eye contact brought on a new intensity. Drowning in the pool of Klaus' eyes, Caroline had never felt more alive, and free. But most of all, she felt loved.

Caroline felt her end was near, her lips found his frantically, devouring every inch of them with her own. Klaus growled lowly, feeling completely consumed with Caroline, the frenzy of their bodies together brought them both to the edge. Klaus pushed into her one last time, feeling a sudden release between them.

Klaus groaned and relaxed on top of her, burying his face into her neck. Caroline knelt into him while they fought to repossess their breathing. Caroline's legs fell from Klaus back, soundlessly landing on the sheets below. A smile spread across her face, and she emitted a giggle.

Klaus lifted his head and questioned her with his eyes. Caroline smiled at him, as if she was hiding some sort of inside joke, "Just so you know," She said softly, "I'm not leaving this room. Ever." Caroline said with a twinge of seriousness.

Klaus smiled as he pushed the moist hair off her cheek; he kissed her meaningfully. "I'd have it no other way."

Caroline smiled as Klaus lifted himself off of her and lay neatly beside her, his arm draped over her stomach. She rolled over to face him, lying on her side with her head nestled into his other arm.

"Clothing optional?" She whispered seductively, watching as Klaus' eyes lit up, he shook his head with a grin, "Clothing not permitted."

Caroline squealed as Klaus' lips crashed onto hers, pressing firmly against them while his tongue battled hers possessively. His hand snuck up to her waist and pulled her into him; Caroline smiled into his lips as his hand wandered down her back and onto her thigh.

"You're right." Caroline whispered as she tilted her head back, exposing her neck; Klaus nuzzled his lips onto it, placing hot, lingering kisses here and there, "I'm addicted." His exploring hand slid back up to Caroline's back and over to her stomach. He drug it up slowly caressing the side of her breast on its journey to her neck.

"Do you wish to stop and join a twelve step program?" His eyes nearly sparkled as his hand backtracked down to her stomach. Caroline began to writhe under his touch; she pressed her hand to his cheek, tracing circles mindlessly, "No." She murmured, trying very hard to keep her composure as Klaus' hand froze where it was.

A pout formed against her lips, "Don't stop now" She whined a little, pushing herself closer towards him so their chests barely touched. Klaus was amused by her helplessness, "It's comforting to know we want the same thing." He said huskily, resuming his hand movement across her body, feeling completely aroused.

Klaus was like putty around Caroline. She was the only one who had this type of control over him, he wanted what she wanted.

"I hate foreplay." She growled seductively, pulling herself up and nearly attacking Klaus' lips. She slid on top of him, straddling his hips easily. Boldly, Caroline immersed Klaus' erection into her; she gasped slightly at the new position. Klaus let a breath of surprise escape from his mouth, his hands travelled up and down her hips and stomach.

"Oh, Nik…" She breathed his name softly as she began moving atop him, her hips rocking back and forth methodically. The way she whispered his name put Klaus in a frenzy. He sat up and his arms wrapped around Caroline's back, deepening the sensual impact. Caroline's hands enclosed around his neck while she buried her face into his neck; dragging her lips along it mindlessly.

Their bodies moved in sync, every touch and gasp pulling them closer to the climax.

Caroline felt her canines sharpen, and in embarrassment slowed her movement and turned her face away to hide.

"Don't" Klaus whispered, using his hand to tilt her face back to him. Caroline resisted for a moment, but sighed and gave in, turning to face Klaus.

Klaus gently brushed her cheek; his thumb ran gently below her eyes, "I want _all _of you, Caroline." He told her earnestly, bearing his soul into her eyes. Caroline nodded and pressed her hand against his as it lay on her cheek.

Klaus kissed her, now red, lips. The passion remained, but he kissed her slowly, feeling the entire shape of his lips on hers. His tongue crossed over to her and ran along her protruding teeth gently. Caroline sighed, and instantly her canines receded.

She looked at Klaus, her eyes alluding desire; she bit her lip as Klaus slowly re-adjusted, he laid her down gently. He enjoyed the way she looked below him, her hair splayed around her delicately.

"I've never wanted anyone more than you." Klaus admitted, pushing her now sweaty hair away from her beautiful face. Caroline smiled as he pressed his lips to hers; he craved the feeling of their mouths melding together.

"Then take me." She whispered against his lips as they pulled away. Klaus found her hand and intertwined it with his, pulling them above Caroline's head. Their lips collided once more, the desire slowly climbing, "Don't ever let me go." Caroline murmured against him. Klaus met her eyes with tenderness, she smiled at him softly.

"Never." He whispered back, squeezing her hand tightly as he slid into her.

xxx

Caroline awoke lazily. Her arm draped across Klaus chest while her head was nestled into the crook of his arm. She stayed still for, what felt like, a long time, simply remembering the evening and early morning events that had left her flushed and breathless.

She felt Klaus move beneath her, she turned to look at him. "Hi." She said simply, feeling a blush intrude on her features. Klaus smiled and traced his finger over the outline of her cheeks, "Good morning." He sighed contently.

Caroline pulled the sheet around her and sat up, she stretched her neck; a yawn pushed through her mouth. "What time is it?" She drawled, the sleepiness hung on her every word. Klaus sighed as he sat up as well, pulling his phone off a side table, "Eight O'clock."

Caroline frowned, "That's it?" Klaus chuckled, "Did you have a long night?"

Caroline sighed dramatically, "Yes, it was awful." She looked at him vividly, "I hardly slept at all." Klaus reached for her arm and pulled her into him, "Perhaps there's something to be done about that…" He kissed her perfectly, hearing his phone ring behind him. Klaus groaned and pulled away quickly, he looked at it and sighed, looking at Caroline apologetically.

"Suspicious business meeting?" Caroline asked, attempting to hide her disappointment. Klaus laughed and kissed her sweetly, "Something like that." He smiled, pulling himself out of bed and disappearing through two darkly stained French doors. He re-emerged fully clothed, dressed professionally in grey slacks and a nicely fit business shirt.

Caroline's eyes lingered on him as he sat back on the bed with his shoes and began lacing them onto his feet, "I hope you know it's rude to walk out on your date." Caroline said as he stood and slid his wallet into his pocket. Klaus smiled, leaning his body onto the bed and kissed her in a way that made her want him to stay. "I hope you know, you don't have to leave." Klaus smiled playfully.

Caroline rolled her eyes as Klaus picked up his phone from the table. He turned to her suddenly, "I'm very serious, you can stay here all day."

Caroline groaned as she laid herself back onto the group of pillows that remained on the bed, "Just hurry up and leave so you can come back." Klaus laughed and nodded, "I'll be back in no time, promise." He knelt over the bed and kissed her again, his lips lingered against hers a moment too long, he sighed and pulled himself away. "You may be the death of me" He sighed, cupping her face and meeting her lips forcefully, Caroline closed her eyes, beginning to feel consumed; abruptly he pulled away and as Caroline opened her eyes, he was gone.

Caroline contemplated staying in Klaus' bed all day long, after all, he offered; drifting in and out of sleep. But she decided against it, pushing the sheets away from her and scampering into the bathroom.

xxx

With a bowl of cereal in hand, Caroline wandered aimlessly around the apartment. Granted, she could have Leo drive her somewhere or simply take a walk, but she wasn't in the mood. After all, she'd been living her for a while and had yet to explore completely.

"What's in here?" She thought quietly, approaching two rather large brass doorknobs attached to a set of oak looking wood doors. She twisted one of the knobs carefully, while trying not to dump her breakfast. As she emerged onto the other side, she gasped.

A library.

The nerd that lived inside her mind had a mini heart attack. She walked along the shelves of book, dragging her finger against the spines.

Caroline felt the floorboard shift and heard a light footstep outside the door; Sophie entered the room quickly, her eyes lit up when she saw Caroline.

"Oh, good morning Miss!" She said politely, bowering her head just slightly. "Good morning Sophie." Caroline returned cordially. "I just came back from your room!" Sophie said pleasantly as Caroline felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "I changed the linens and brought up some fresh flowers." Sophie continued, completely oblivious to the embarrassed Caroline.

Caroline spooned a bite of cereal into her mouth as she watched Sophie quickly move around the room, fluffing the pillows that lay on the chairs and dusting the lamps easily. "Such a tidy man, Mr. Klaus." She said to Caroline, smiling sweetly, she went over to a desk that sat against a broad window and opened the top. "Has he shown you these?" Sophie asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

Caroline made her way to her, she shook her head. "They're quite exquisite!" Sophie exclaimed, handing the stack over to Caroline.

Caroline looked over the drawings very carefully, a smile tugging the corners of her mouth up, "He drew these?" She asked, looking at Sophie, who nodded, "Quite talented, isn't he?" Caroline looked back to the drawings, they were all beautiful, but one held her attention longer than the others.

It was of a woman, her back was turned and her wavy hair hung down to a midpoint of her back. The girl was facing the right, looking down just past her bare shoulder where her chin rested delicately.

Sophie gasped, "That looks like you, Miss!" Caroline felt herself laugh, "It kind of does, doesn't it?" She shook her head and shuffled the pictures, quickly handing them back to Sophie.

"Does Nik keep any of his old photos here?" Caroline asked, and then recoiled, "Klaus, I mean?" Sophie hardly seemed to notice Caroline's faux pas as she opened another drawer of the desk, "These are the only ones I'm aware of." She said honestly, smiling as she looked through the pictures and then passing them to Caroline.

Caroline took the 4x6 pictures and shuffled through them. "When were these taken?" She asked, looking at Sophie curiously. Sophie shrugged, "That I don't know."

Klaus holding a beer and grinning wildly, his arm around some other man, a friend perhaps? Caroline looked closely, "He's not dressed weirdly…So this had to have at least been from the 90's…" She said aloud. The next one made her giggle, Klaus was outside now, creeping just underneath a bench, pressing his index finger to his mouth, while a couple hotly made out just above him, "Who do you think took these?" She asked Sophie, flipping to the next one of Klaus giving a thumbs up to the cameraman while the man from the previous couple flipped him off in the background.

Sophie shook her head, "I don't know that either Miss." Caroline handed them back to her so Sophie could put them away correctly. "Does Klaus have a lot of friends?" Caroline asked while she followed Sophie out of the library, Sophie picked up a basket of sheets and walked into the kitchen, "Mr. Klaus is quite popular, everyone loves him, I'd say."

"Everyone loves who?" Leo asked, emerging through the side door of the kitchen, Sophie smiled instantaneously, "Miss Caroline was inquiring about Mr. Klaus." She said brightly, resting the laundry basket on her hip as she walked over to him; she kissed his cheek briefly, "I've got to get this laundry finished!" She said happily before disappearing out the door Leo had just entered from.

Caroline smiled politely as she put her bowl away in the dishwasher.

"What were you wondering about Klaus?" Leo asked, as he leaned easily against the bar, pulling the daily newspaper into his reach and opening it curiously.

Caroline shrugged, "Just wondering if he had a lot of friends." She repeated her question, "Sophie was showing me those pictures in his desk-"

Leo looked up at her and laughed, "You saw those, eh?" He laughed again, shaking his head. Caroline looked at him quizzically, "Who was that guy in the picture with him? Do you know?"

Leo nodded, "Yeah, that was me." He said, almost proudly. Caroline appeared dumbfounded and then mentally rolled her eyes. Of course, Leo was only a human, meaning he aged normally. So of course this man before her could've been the bright-eyed friend in the picture with Klaus.

"When were those taken?" She asked shyly, trying not to appear as if she was calculating Leo's age. Leo shrugged, "Boy…I'm not sure, probably the early 90's?" He gazed off for a moment, "I was probably only 21 or 22. Those were the good years." He told her with a wink. Caroline laughed.

"What was he like back then?" She question, resting her elbows against the island, across from Leo. Leo thought wistfully for a moment, "A lot like he is know, I 'spose." Caroline watched him intently.

"Pretty good natured, funny…a little intense at times." Leo laughed and began to tell a story of how he and Klaus convinced a group of American college girls that they were French royalty. "I'm sorry," He apologized through a laugh, "I know you don't want to hear about Klaus and other women." Caroline shook her head, "I don't mind, really, tell me another story." She coaxed with a warm smile.

As Leo spoke Caroline realized that he knew nothing of Mystic Falls and the hybrid fiasco. The thought twisted her stomach for a moment, but then she decided that she didn't care about that anymore, it was cruel, what he'd done to her friends and family. But Caroline knew that wasn't who Klaus was, not really.

Caroline realized in that moment that she didn't care about his past, only his future; and how she belonged in it.

xxx

Klaus returned just as the sky began its shift from the blue day to the pink of evening. He found Caroline reading in the library; he watched her a moment, the way she was curled up in the large armchair; her intense stare against the pages and the way her brow furrowed as she turned a page.

He smiled.

She looked up and found his eyes instantly, "Hi" She said, a smile consumed her features, Klaus leaned against the doorframe, "Hello."

Caroline tilted her book up, so the cover was exposed, "I found something to do." She smiled sheepishly. "The Giver?" Klaus asked as Caroline smiled, "One of my favorites."

Klaus laughed, "Ah, so scholarly Caroline does exist." Caroline giggled, closing the book and putting it on the table that sat in front of the chair, "I'm a woman of many trades."

Klaus grinned, "It's quite lovely out, would you care to walk with me?" Caroline nodded, standing from her chair and meeting him at the door frame.

They wandered out of the apartment and down a winding alleyway. Caroline followed closely behind Klaus, unsure of where they were going. They crossed a busy street and then Caroline found themselves walking into a public park. Several people were out and about, some couples, some families…They passed several street vendors and performers.

"How was work?" Caroline asked, her walking in sync with Klaus'. Klaus shrugged, "A bore." Caroline laughed, "Sounds invigorating." She said sarcastically, reaching out and grasping his hand tightly. Klaus smiled, "Well, it can't always be joyful, I suppose."

"What did you have to do, anyways?" Caroline asked curiously, their pace slowing to a leisurely walk. "My lawyers have been hounding me about reviewing my will." He told her truthfully. Caroline allowed this thought to process, "I didn't even think vampires needed wills…"

Klaus laughed, "A security measure, mostly." He told her nonchalantly.

A man with a large bouquet of flowers presented Caroline with a pink rose, "Pour la belle Madame!" He said brightly, Caroline smiled and thanked him. "It seems people love you everywhere." He noted, watching as the man stopped another couple, however making the man pay for the flower he handed to the woman.

Caroline laughed and noticed a group of children playing in an open field. She watched as a small girl tried to chase after a pair of older boys, her brothers maybe? She tripped as she crossed the pavement and instantly began to cry.

Caroline smiled as she approached her, "Shh, ne pleure pas!" She soothed sweetly, showing the young girl her rose and handing it to her gently. The little girl smiled broadly at Caroline, she held onto the flower dearly as she quickly stood and bounded off after the boys.

Klaus watched her, a smile spread across his face. "That was kind of you." He said as he approached her, impressed by her natural kindness. Caroline, he realized, only saw the good in people, always the first to help and offer a smile. Caroline shrugged at this, "I'm trying to reverse my karma." Klaus looked at her strangely, she sighed to clarify.

"I was a terrible human…" She admitted, "Now I have forever to make up for it." He admired this, yet frowned, "You couldn't have been terrible."

Caroline shook her head adamantly, "You didn't know me back then. I was…" Caroline sighed, "I was jealous and had entitlement issues." She said lightly, "I had no self-esteem." She emphasized "no" and made a face of disgust, she grew silent, recalling the memories. "I was awful." She concluded quietly.

"It's our future that defines us, don't forget that." Klaus told her wistfully, strengthening his grip on her hand. Caroline looked at him and smiled, "You shouldn't either." Klaus' eyes lingered on her for a moment as she continued walking. As always he was surprised by her response. He wondered how she did that, always keeping him on his toes.

The time passed silently between them. The sky dissolved from light pink to dark purple; the clouds disappearing and allowing the moon to take center stage.

Klaus peered up at the moon, knowing it would be full in just two days. Caroline squeezed his hand, bringing him back to her. She smiled when his eyes met hers, "I'm not going anywhere." She told him in all seriousness. Klaus nodded, and then a coy smile graced his features, "I believe you've said that before…" Caroline laughed lightly, "Things are…different now." She shrugged, turning her gaze back onto the sidewalk before them; she stole a glance at Klaus and smiled to herself.

They passed a couple on a bench silently, nodding politely to each other as they continued on the path. The streetlights flickered on and the darkness was upon them; the bright of the moon casting onto them like stage lights.

Klaus paused midstep and spun Caroline into him, as if they'd been dancing. She giggled as her hands pressed easily into his chest. Klaus admired her features against the moonlight.

"What?" Caroline asked timidly, habitually pressing her teeth into her lower lip.

Klaus shook his head, bewildered, "I simply can't understand what it is about you" Caroline shrugged with a smile, "My awesome personality and flawless looks of course." She laughed, pressing a wrinkle out of Klaus' shirt. Klaus looked at her thoughtfully, "I believe it might be deeper than that."

Caroline felt her breath stop in her throat. Her eyes widened slightly as Klaus knelt down and kissed her softly; leaving her with those words to mull over. She relaxed into his kiss as it consumed her. His hand fell to her lower back while Caroline's hands held his neck.

Klaus eased himself back from her, resting their noses together. He sighed quietly and his eyes found hers in the darkness of the evening, "Caroline I-" Caroline pulled away and shook her head, smiling widely. And then, like a child, she bounded away running. Klaus watched her for a moment, amused by her game; he followed her laughing. "Slow down!" He said after her and finally she stopped.

Caroline came to a fountain and leaned against it easily. She smiled, catching her breath "I'll never stop running, Nik, you should know that by now" She grinned, pacing her hands on her hips. Klaus jogged to her easily, and pulled her into him; his arms enclosed her protectively. "Then I will chase you forever Caroline."

Caroline smiled and stood on her tiptoes; she pressed her lips onto his and kissed him fiercely.

* * *

**A/N: ****So, I was listening to a song (Give me love by Ed Sheeran) and I was like, "Okay, I've seriously heard this song before…" So I youtubed it, and guess where I heard said song? That's right. The vampire diaries. Lol. AND it was a Klaroline scene, how fitting!**

**Can anyone guess what my new favorite song is? Haha**

**Miss Petrovska, just go ahead and add Ed Sheeran to my list of British guys I'd like to marry! (Not for looks, but merely because he could serenade me daily. Lol)**


	12. Chapter 12

"I want all of you, forever, every day. You and me... every day."

― Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook

* * *

Caroline shifted in her sleep, subconsciously reaching out for the sheets and trying to pull them over her body. Her hands reached and grasped, but found nothing. Frowning, the sleep escaped her, she opened her eyes.

She was used to waking up in Klaus's room now, the light hardly shining from behind the curtains, a low hum of traffic barely audible. She found it somehow soothing.

Caroline sat up and looked around her; the bed was in complete disarray. She shook her head and then closed her eyes and yawned. The tiredness loomed on her for a moment. She rolled her neck side to side before opening her eyes fully. Her eyes fell onto Klaus, who was sleeping next to her. Peacefully asleep on his stomach, one arm tucked up under his head while the other rested against the pillow.

Caroline smiled, recalling the acts of passion undergone the night before.

She reached over the edge of her bed and picked up the pillow she was supposed to be sleeping on, she fluffed it a little before placing it behind her. Caroline then reached down, past her legs, and gripped the sheet, pulling it back over her body where it rightfully belonged.

She snuggled herself back into the sheets, her head surrounded by the plushness of the pillow. Caroline sighed contently as she closed her eyes.

"You're quite the blanket stealer." Klaus growled, smiling as he watched her wiggle into a comfortable position.

Caroline giggled, not even opening her eyes "I just really like to snuggle." She felt a shift in the mattress and sighed when she felt Klaus beside her, their shoulders touching. Caroline turned on her side, resting her head against his chest while his arm wrapped around her shoulders; his fingertips brushed against her shoulder warmly.

This was how she would like to spend every morning, Caroline told herself nestling her head against Klaus. "What are you thinking?" Klaus asked, continuously tracing circles into her shoulder. Caroline sighed, "I'm just happy." She turned over to face him, "Does it bother you that we hardly know each other?"

Klaus smiled as he twisted her hair fondly, "No. Does it bother you?" Caroline thought for a moment, "No." She answered truthfully. "Because I do feel like I know you, the real you, anyway" Caroline shrugged, propping herself up a little, "Can I tell you what does bother me?"

Klaus nodded, waiting intently for her answer. "Not being able to talk to my friends about us." She admitted, "Sometimes all I want to do is call Bonnie or Elena and tell them everything." She bit her lip and turned her attention to the bed sheet, thumbing it gently.

"Everything?" Klaus asked, "Even…"He smiled as Caroline looked up at him, a blush delicately spread across her face. "Best friends tell each other everything." She clarified, smiling, and then her face fell, "I'm just not sure they'd understand."

Klaus nodded, feeling the sadness in her voice. He sometimes forgot she was so young, still in high school, practically. The young adults of this generation prided themselves on knowing every detail about everyone's life it seemed. Klaus sympathized with Caroline; he tried to understand how it must feel, experiencing France and a new relationship but not having the guidance and opinions of your childhood friends.

Klaus couldn't help but think it was better like this. Perhaps if her friends had a say, he wouldn't be holding her so closely next to him. "Well, do you want to change your Facebook status?" He said finally, feeling Caroline smile.

She laughed and thought about it momentarily, she could even see the post, "Caroline Forbes is now 'In a relationship' with Niklaus Mikaelson". Caroline sighed, "That would freak everyone out." She told him honestly, looking up at him. She smiled again, "its okay, I'm really good at secret relationships."

Klaus laughed and brushed his finger down her cheek. "I'm sorry." His smile fell. It was true; he hadn't given much thought about a future relationship with Caroline, simply because he never thought one would exist. She surprised him on the plane to Paris, of course he followed her on ulterior motives but when she held his hand as the plane took off, something between them clicked. He could feel it.

"Perhaps one day we'll tell them." Klaus said to her gently. Caroline laughed softly and then looked at him guiltily, "Someone might already now." She told him sheepishly. Klaus's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Who?"

Caroline sighed, "Elena." She could see the panic glide across Klaus' eyes, "But not everything. I called her before I even went to New York…That's when I told her about Tyler and how I just needed to clear my head." Klaus frowned, "And my name came up?" Caroline bit her lip and paused, looking at him carefully; deciding whether or not to tell him.

She exhaled slowly, knowing this was another ego boost he didn't need, "You may or may not have been on my mind…" Caroline said nonchalantly. Klaus smiled at the new information, "Is that right?" He said lowly, his mind wandering. Caroline frowned, "Okay, that's enough." She said quickly, embarrassment flushing her cheeks.

Klaus laughed, "Alright, well as it seems since Elena already knows," Caroline made a small noise in protest and Klaus corrected himself, "Slightly knows, that is…she can be the only one." He said softly, "I'm afraid it may be too dangerous to tell the others." He told her honestly, "For both of us."

"Not even bonnie?" Caroline asked jokingly. "Especially not Bonnie, that witch loathes me." Klaus pretend to shiver in disgust. Caroline laughed and snuggled into him more, "She wouldn't if she knew this side of you." She told him softly, pressing soft circles onto his bare chest with her fingertips.

Klaus smiled as he played with the hair that fell onto Caroline's shoulder, "Well, unfortunately it's only you who can see this side of me." Caroline frowned, "Why?" Klaus sighed, "Because Caroline, the others they…" He paused and then rephrased his thought, "I have to act a certain way around them. They have to fear me."

"There are other ways to earn respect Nik…" Caroline scowled, ceasing her hand on his chest. Klaus laughed, "Can you imagine Damon, seeing us now? Seeing me like this?" Caroline thought about it, and then laughed too, "Okay, okay…I see your point."

She thought for a moment, "Well, I think I have a solution." Caroline sighed dramatically. "What might that be?" Klaus asked amusingly.

Caroline propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him seriously, "We never go back." She said simply with a small shrug. Klaus brushed her hair out of her face, "Do you mean that?" Caroline closed her eyes and knelt into his hand, she nodded. Klaus leaned up and kissed her passionately. "Stay with me forever, Caroline." He whispered and Caroline nodded, kissing him with a passionate intensity that filled every morsel of her being.

xxx

Caroline, with Klaus' arm over her shoulder, walked up the cobblestone path carefully.

Sophie had somehow convinced both Klaus and Leo that it would be a "brilliant idea" if they all went together to her family's Sunday night dinner. Caroline had wanted to protest, but after giving it a second of thought, she discovered she actually wanted to go. Besides, Sophie seemed so excited to introduce her to the family. It was sweet.

The cottage was picturesque of the French countryside, complete with moss climbing up the side of the house. Caroline felt a twinge of nervousness, "I hope they like me" She thought silently, admiring the peaceful air that surrounded them.

Klaus, somehow sensing her nerves, gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as they approached the front door.

To Caroline's surprise it was Sophie who answered the door, "You came!" She squealed excitedly, pulling Caroline into a hug, "Please, please, come in!" She said, hugging Klaus quickly.

It was simply decorated; it reminded Caroline of a summer home with a lot of family pictures mounted on the walls. "Please, let me introduce you!" She smiled happily, pulling Caroline by her hand behind her. She pulled her quickly through the house and stopped as they came to the door leading to the backyard. Caroline inhaled quickly, seeing more than twenty people enjoying the nature outside. Children, cousins probably, playing, adults standing in smaller circles talking amongst themselves. Caroline felt the nerves returning as Sophie addressed them all, "Tout le monde, c'est Caroline et vous le savez tous Klaus!" Her native language produced the words with such energy, Caroline could only smile. The family received her happily, smiling and saying hello. A few of the men who remembered Klaus from a time before approached him and exchanged words.

"Come, I'll take you to the kitchen!" Sophie beamed as she started directing Caroline back towards the house. She caught Klaus' eye and he smiled and nodded. Caroline returned his smile and exhaled before following behind Sophie.

It seemed there was so much going on in the kitchen, but the smells produced by it were unfathomably delicious. Caroline's mouth immediately began to water. The environment of the room was different in the kitchen than that of outside, Caroline felt her nerves calming as a few older women talked quietly, stirring some type of batter in a bowl.

"This is my mother!" Sophie told her, "And my grandmother!" She said proudly, gesturing at each woman. They introduced themselves in English, to Caroline's surprise, "My husband was French" Sophie's mother, Mary, told her. Caroline listened as she learned that Mary had moved to France when she was only eighteen, and her mother, Helen piped in that she fell in love Marcel, Sophie's father, after only being in France for two days.

Caroline continued to listen, watching the three generations argue and recount stories. She enjoyed it, it brought her back to a feeling of family; something she hadn't experienced in a long time. After a while, Caroline sat at a small table parallel to a window looking onto the backyard. She was supposed to be rolling the cookie dough into small balls, but she found her gaze wandering outside; being interrupted only by the occasional pair of children running in and stealing a snack or two, or Mary pulling Caroline from her thoughts and asking her if she needed assistance.

Rolling a ball of dough between her palms, Caroline watched as a few of the men began tossing a football back and forth to each other, starting a pickup game of four against four. She watched, amused as the game unfolded, one man was playing pretty rough, Caroline thought, and every time he would go to tackle another player, a woman would come bounding up to him, his wife presumably, and theatrically scold him in front of the others. He sheepishly apologized and as the woman walked away angrily, he ran to catch her, dramatically pulling her to him and kissing her.

Caroline smiled and shook her head, turning her attention back to the task in front of her. She enjoyed the feeling of normalcy these people surrounded her with. A shriek pulled her from her thoughts and back out the window, for a moment, worry escaped through her. But she reminded herself that this was not Mystic Falls, and the people here were happy and living normal lives. She was right; the source of the scream was a little girl, who came running up a hill in the distance, a large grin spread wide across her face.

Caroline was surprised when the little girl ran straight up to Klaus and leapt into his arms. He smiled as he held her, lifting her up into the air as she laughed. Caroline smiled as she watched him talking to her, his eyes big and full of expression, making whatever she was telling him seem so important.

"That's Lucy." Sophie told Caroline, as she noticed Caroline watching. "Such a bright little girl; she calls him Uncle Nik." She laughed as Caroline turned back to her dough, "I guess I just never pictured him as kid person." She admitted, laughing as she placed another neatly rolled ball onto a cookie sheet.

Sophie laughed as Leo entered the kitchen, "What's cookin' in here!" He asked boisterously, causing all four women to jump. "Leo, my love you made it!" Sophie crooned, wiping her hands on a towel near her and trotting to him quickly; she tossed her arms around him and kissed him lovingly. "And, that means Elise is here!" She said excitedly, "You did pick her up, didn't you?" She was serious now, worry consuming her.

"We're here!" A cheerful voice called from behind Leo, and Sophie went to her immediately. Caroline could tell they were obviously sisters, they shared the same hair color and face shape. The only difference was that Elise carried a small infant in a baby car seat, a blue blanket draped over it neatly.

The other women stopped baking and approached Elise, gushing over the baby. Elise seemed tired, stifling a yawn as she watched her mother and grandmother carefully take the baby from the carrier. She walked to where Caroline was sitting and sat across from her. "Hello." She said warmly, extending her hand, "I'm Elise, and you must be Caroline." She smiled the same smile Sophie had. Caroline shook her hand politely, "I am." Mary had asked Elise a question about the baby and Elise began telling them about their travels, how the baby boy was so well behaved and her husband often forgot he was there in the car, almost leaving the infant alone while they were at a gas station…

Caroline only half listened as she again watched out the window. The football game had been infiltrated with the children now, and Klaus began playing as well. She watched as he caught the ball and would pass it off to a young boy, urging the boy to run across the field. Caroline smiled.

Klaus was thriving right now. "All he ever wanted was to be surrounded by family." Caroline reminded herself sadly. "It's sad." She reminded herself, for both of them really.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Caroline quickly turned her head back into the kitchen; some time ago Mary and Helen must've left, because only Caroline and Elise remained. "I've never really held a baby that small…" Caroline confessed, and she was unsure of the idea completely. But Elise rejected her fears, "Nonsense, here." She said gently, putting the baby into Caroline's arms.

The baby was so small and fragile, and yet somehow full of life. He slept peacefully as Caroline held him carefully, "What's his name?" She asked, noticing the features of his little face, his small nose and ears, the way his mouth opened slightly as he breathed quietly.

"Beau" Elise beamed as she looked upon them. "Would you mind just holding him a moment, I want to say hello to the family." She said, almost guiltily, "I'd take him with me, but he's sleeping so nicely…" Caroline shook her head, "No, no, it's fine, I can hold him." She said with a smile, glancing back down at Beau, so warm against her arms. Elise smiled thankfully, grateful for the break as she left the room.

Caroline sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Hello baby." She whispered to him, "You're so tiny…" She mused, Beau yawned in his sleep and Caroline giggled, "I don't know why I'm talking to you…it's not like you can understand me." She told him, but he remained asleep.

"If you talk to them, they learn your voice." Klaus said quietly, stepping around the door frame he'd been leaning on. Caroline looked at him and smiled, "I can't believe they trust me with a baby." She joked and looked back at Beau sweetly, running her finger over his cheek.

"You have a gentle aura." He told her with a smile and Caroline scowled at him, "Shh." She warned, "I don't want him to cry." She confessed, glancing at Beau, who opened his eyes and was staring intently at Caroline. She felt consumed by the infant, and thought she could watch him all day.

She looked at Klaus abruptly, who was also watching her carefully, "What?" She asked quietly, feeling self-conscious. Klaus shook his head, "It's nothing." He held her gaze a moment longer

Klaus smiled, "Perhaps one day…" He paused thoughtfully, watching the baby. Caroline frowned and looked at him strangely, "Perhaps one day, what?" Klaus just shrugged and gently took Beau from Caroline and swaddled him carefully into his arms, "Let's go find your mum." He whispered, winking at Caroline before walking out.

"Perhaps one day, what?" She asked again, following him through the doors.

xxx

As the sun began to set against the cottage, Klaus took Caroline by the hand and led her outside. Together they disappeared amongst the trees, Sophie's family in the distance provided background noise as they walked.

"Thank you for coming today." Klaus said to her, his hand clasped around hers, swaying lightly as they walked. Caroline smiled, "I enjoyed it. It's the type of family I always wanted." She smiled as sadness crept over her. "I was thinking that as well." Klaus nodded, "They're lovely people."

They slowly walked through the silence. A wind had picked up, tousling Caroline's hair, "Do you want to get married?" She asked him, and then blushed, "Not necessarily to me…just in general." She clarified, glancing at him sideways.

Klaus shook his head, his eyes holding in front of him, "I didn't." He said softly as Caroline's confidence faltered. Klaus's mouth curled up into a smile, "Until I met you." Caroline felt the butterflies slowly dance across her stomach.

"When you were young did you think about your future?" Klaus asks her, "Your wedding and perhaps how your family would look on a Christmas card?" He turned to look at her as their walking slowed to a leisurely pace.

Caroline nodded, "Of course. I kept a spiral notebook of baby names I wanted to use." She giggled, "But, I think my entire outlook on my future changed the second I became a vampire." A group of children ran by them, laughing and yelling at each other.

Caroline shrugged, "I don't even know if I still want the same things." Klaus pondered this, "What things do you want?" He asked quietly, trying to pull the information from her. Caroline shook her head and stood to face him, "Right now? I only want you, NIk." Klaus smiled and placed his hand on her cheek, she smiled into it and he kissed her softly, encompassing her lips with is; she closed her eyes and felt the world begin to slip away, as it always seemed to do when she found his lips on hers.

Xxx

Caroline knew what was coming, and she was dreading it.

She sat on the edge of Klaus' bed, sulking. "Please don't make this any harder." Klaus said to her, approaching the bed and sitting next to Caroline. He placed his arm around her shoulders and she knelt into him easily.

"I don't want you to leave." She said in a small voice, fighting the sensation of the tears behind her eyelids. Caroline knew it was inevitable; the middle of Paris wasn't exactly the best place for a werewolf transformation.

Klaus said nothing, but Caroline knew better. She knew he was thinking of how he could somehow take her with him, or stay closer. She shook her head, emitting a laugh, "I'll be okay." She said surely, mainly to herself.

"You have to go." She said out loud, "It's too dangerous to stay-"

"Are you saying this for my benefit, or yours?" Klaus asked with a smile and Caroline rolled her eyes. "For both of us." She sighed and sat up, looking at him sadly, "I'm terrible with goodbyes."

Klaus shook his head incredulously "This is most certainly not a goodbye." He smiled, "Please, don't be so dramatic." Caroline laughed, "Okay, I'm sorry." And the sadness returned.

The silence lingered between them, Caroline thinking of all the things that could go wrong while Klaus was away, and Klaus thought incredibly hard about what it would take to keep himself shut in some type of restraint here.

Both ridiculous.

They sighed simultaneously, and then shared a laugh. Klaus stood from the bed and pulled Caroline up with him, he cupped her face and kissed her gently, and for a moment, she felt the fear melt away. As they retreated she looked up at him, "There's something that I've been wanting to say, but…if I said it now it'd feel too much like goodbye." She bit her bottom lip in thought, and against all her wishes, she felt the tears slowly begin to fall down her cheeks.

She felt a breath escape her mouth and wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck tightly, she tried to calm her tears, but they were relentless. Klaus engulfed her in his embrace, holding her securely to him; he tried to comfort her.

"I'm being so dramatic!" She said finally, looking up at him with her eyes, red and slightly puffy. She laughed despite this, and hastily wiped her eyes. "I will be fine." She said semi-confidently, exhaling what seemed to be the last of her hesitation.

Klaus looked at her carefully, not believing her words for a second. Caroline felt his concern, "Seriously." She told him, feeling the sensation of the tears returning.

"I'll only be gone a day." He reassured her, "I'll be back tomorrow morning, just as soon as I find some clothes." He smiled, making light of the situation. Caroline giggled, forgetting herself momentarily.

Klaus used his thumb to gently wipe the tears off her eyes. Caroline smiled at his touch, her eyes closed as she tried to remember the feeling; knowing she'd miss it later. Klaus tilted her chin up to look at him and her eyes fluttered open.

He knelt down and kissed her purposely, the need and adoration coursed through them; his lips pressed to hers dutifully, consuming them wholly. They remained together for a long moment, as if memorizing the exact shape and feel of each other's lips.

They pulled apart slowly, truly not wanting for the moment to end. Caroline sighed and rested her head against his chest, "Just, hurry up and leave so you can come back." She said softly, inhaling deeply to capture his scent.

Klaus chuckled, "You know nothing could ever stop me from coming back to you."

Caroline smiled and she looked up at him once more, "Do you promise?"

Klaus nodded and found her lips, "I swear." He murmured against her lips.

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry for taking a year to update (not really a year, but man did it take me forever!) Good news is, I mapped out the remaining chapters of the story (yay!), bad news, the story actually has an ending now (debbie downer). **

**All in good time though! **

**Also, a continuous thank you for reading/reviewing! I appreciate it greatly, and I get this light, happy feeling when I see someone favorites the story! I must be doing something right! So, thanks again for all that! **

**You can expect another update sometime this week, my life's gone back to normal (aka nonexistent social life), so I'll have more time to spend writing and updating. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**-Jaime**


	13. Chapter 13

"The future can ever promise but one thing and one thing only: surprises." ― Steven Erikson

* * *

_Caroline fidgeted nervously, fingering the beading that clung tightly to her dress. She looked at herself in the grand mirror, the edges marked with gold; her hair was loosely tossed into a messy bun. Caroline reached up with her left hand and tucked a flyaway hair back into place, before she brought her hand down; she admired the jewel adorning her ring finger in the mirror's reflection._

_She dropped her hand in front of her, flexing her palm so her fingers stood upright; with the thumb of her other hand she twisted the ring so the diamond faced back, and then thumbed it again, rotating it back to its original position. _

"_Caroline! I found it!" Bonnie came bursting through the heavy wooden doors from behind, her long peach dress swept the floor as she strode. Caroline turned, a puzzled look spread across her face. "Your Grandmother's veil?" She told her, holding the vintage birdcage veil out to her__. Caroline smiled, "Oh, thank you." She responded numbly. Bonnie approached her and pinned the veil into her hair, it sat in its place daintily; __hovering down just over the bridge of her nose.__ She looked at herself in the mirror and swallowed._

"_You look terrified." Elena said quietly, closing the door behind her, wearing a dress identical to Bonnie's. Caroline turned in her chair to face her friends, "Am I doing the right thing you guys? Be honest." Her eyes glistened with the light from the window._

_The two friends nodded ferociously; Caroline turned away from them, unconvinced. _

_A low hum of the string quartet began plucking the beginning stanza of a classical piece._

_Caroline's breath caught in her throat. It was time._

_She stood from her chair and smoothed her A-line dress out; she gazed at herself in the full length mirror. "You look beautiful." Elena reassured her, crouching behind her to pull the train of the dress out. Bonnie nodded in agreement, "I can't wait to see Tyler's face!" _

_Elena stood and picked up a bouquet of pale pink roses off a side table, she gently handed them to Caroline. "Alright." She exhaled, "Are you ready?" _

_Caroline held her gaze with her own eyes in the mirror. Was she?_

xxx

Caroline's eyes flashed open, her dream left her feeling anxious and slightly queasy. She pushed the comforter off of her, kicking it to the edge of the bed with her feet. She pulled her arms out from under the sheet and placed them gently under her cheek; laying on her side she could see clearly out the window in her room.

She'd forgotten she fell asleep here. With a sigh she gazed out the window, a bird was perched on her window sill; he chirped happily and twisted his head a few times. Then, as it was about to take off into flight, another bird landed next to it, and began chirping in a different pitch as the first bird. They tweeted to each other, bobbing their heads around before the first bird spread its wings for flight and flapped away, immediately after, the second bird followed. Caroline scowled, laying alone in silence.

She pouted. With Klaus gone, she felt strange sleeping in his room, but she was annoyed at her room now, pleasant and light, as the morning sun slowly protruded out of the horizon. She groaned and rolled over, facing the opposite wall.

It was too bright; the light seemed to be everywhere. Caroline frowned and pulled the pillow out from under her head and pressed it over her face. Her hand flopped down sheet and smacked into something hard. "Owe." Caroline exasperatedly lifted the corner of her pillow, cringing at the sunshine invading her space; she scowled and pulled her phone out of the sheets.

No new messages. No new texts. No Facebook requests. Nothing.

Caroline sighed, remembering a time when she had to keep her phone on silent just to get a decent night's sleep. Knowing she wasn't going to fall back to sleep anytime soon, Caroline took the pillow and put it back underneath her head, she laid on it comfortably, holding her phone in the air in front of her.

She scrolled aimlessly through old text messages from her friends. She stopped on one from Bonnie, a picture of all of them, standing in Elena's kitchen just moments after receiving the news that Klaus was trapped away in a coffin. She double tapped the picture, enlarging it.

Caroline smiled. By the looks of this picture, they were just high school kids, hanging out together. She zoomed in on her own face, her eyebrows dramatically raised, her mouth in a wide open smile; happy. Tyler had his arm around her, he didn't quite share Caroline's enthusiastic picture taking skills, but his brown eyes were bright and the smile that graced his lips was genuine.

Caroline swiped the screen, a new picture slid to the center. Caroline groaned. In this picture, Caroline's eyes were closed and her lips were pressed into a pucker as Tyler was kissing her cheek. She swiped it away quickly, only coming into contact with a similar picture; as was the next one, and the next.

She double tapped the screen again, to display the options, clicking "delete".

She hovered over another one, a few pictures down the camera roll. "When was this?" She couldn't help but smile. It looked like they were at Mystic Grill, she and Tyler; they had drawn curling moustaches onto their pointer fingers and were holding them above their upper lips. Caroline laughed at Tyler's face, pretending to be serious.

Caroline felt a twinge in her stomach, "I can't delete this." She muttered quietly. Caroline pressed the lock button and the screen went black. She shoved the phone under the sheet next to her and rolled back onto her side.

And then onto her stomach.

She yawned, lazily smacking her lips together.

"It really is too bright in here." She sighed as she sat up and slipped her legs off the bed.

The wood floor was cool underneath her feet, the house was still quiet as she crept along the top floor; soundlessly she opened Klaus door and shut it behind her.

Darkness.

Caroline inhaled as she pressed her back to the door; instantly doused in a woodsy, leather musk. His scent lingered in the room. Stifling another yawn, she dragged herself through the living room and into his bedroom, throwing herself onto his bed as if she'd been away for months.

The sheets were cool beneath her, they smelled like him too. Caroline smiled against them, nestling her face into her pillow comfortably. Her mind was at ease, basking in the fondness of Paris. Wrapped in his sheets, surrounded by the smell of him; Caroline curled up onto her side pulling the blankets tightly over her shoulders. She inhaled, closing her eyes.

She exhaled, relaxed completely, the sleepiness consuming her.

Xxx

_Caroline held her head high as the tall wooden doors in front of her slowly creaked open. She smiled brightly as the orchestra's chords lulled into a string quartet version of "Stolen" By Dashboard Confessional. The audience stood as she began to walk forward._

_Everyone was there, it seemed; her mother, her father somehow, both smiling happily as tears streamed down her mother's face. Caroline looked at the end of the aisle, Tyler stood proudly; a smile spreading across his face. Caroline felt a pinch in her stomach._

_She exhaled slowly out of her mouth, continuing to walk towards him; ignoring the pain that pulled her stomach. Finally, the pain receded, disappearing completely. Caroline glanced around her; no one seemed to notice her brief hesitation. The audience was blissfully ignorant._

_Caroline looked back to Tyler, "I love you." He mouthed, the words tilting his lips into a smile. "I love-" She began to mouth, but as she did, her hands began to slip off her bouquet. Quickly, she looked down at her hands. Blood._

_She stopped in the exact middle of the aisle; dropping the bouquet to the ground. She turned her palms over and looked at them chaotically. She frowned. She wasn't bleeding. It wasn't her blood._

"_Caroline"_

_A whisper in the wind._

_Caroline's breath caught in her throat. She turned slowly, suddenly alone in an open forest; the audience and Tyler disappearing altogether. _

_She brought her bloodied hands to her face, examining them carefully; as she did she felt a change in her energy. Her canines protruded as the veins around her eyes changed to red; her eyes from blue to black. Slowly she dipped her finger into her mouth; the metallic taste consumed her._

_She felt his cold hands against her cheeks. Caroline opened her eyes slowly and instantly she was absorbed by sea of blue. _

_Klaus smoothed her hair down and gently wiped the blood off her bottom lip with his thumb. Caroline noticed the blood stained against the corners of his mouth. She mirrored his actions, slowly dragging her finger around his lips. When she completed the circle, she slowly immersed her finger into her mouth. Savoring the taste of the blood, she closed her eyes. _

_There was another energy change. _

_It was carnal._

_Her eyes fluttered open and instantly Klaus' lips were against hers hotly. Their tongues danced battled together viciously; his hands, like claws, scratched into her sides; pulling her closer to him until their bodies were touching. _

_Caroline's mouth was all consumed by Klaus; her head tipped back enticingly as her hands slid up his chest. She elicited a moan as Klaus drug his lips down her jawbone and onto her neck. She gasped as she felt a pinch._

_He bit her._

Xxx

Caroline awoke abruptly, sitting up wildly with her hand protectively over her neck. Removing her hand, she saw there was no blood. "Only a dream."

She sighed and took slow deep breaths. "God, what is with these dreams?" She muttered, tiredly rubbing her eyes; swearing the next time she slept she'd be in control of her own dream.

"Time to be productive." She groaned with a long sigh, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

A roll of thunder caught her off guard; she nearly jumped out of her skin. Caroline moved off the bed and over to the window in Klaus' bedroom, she peeked around the curtain. "Well, that's ominous." She murmured to herself, watching the big, dark clouds dance with lightening over the city; the rain seemingly inevitable.

"So much for being productive."

Caroline sauntered out of the bedroom, wrapping the comforter around her shoulders. She walked into the living room area and plopped down onto the couch. The thought crossed her mind to go downstairs, to make conversation with Sophie, or have Leo take her somewhere.

And then the thought was gone.

She fished the remote out from between the couch cushions and powered the TV on. She searched the Netflix for classic movies and decided on Breakfast at Tiffany's. She lay back on to the couch, the blanket snug around her and the opening credits began to roll; just as the thunderstorm began.

Just short of finding out Holly Golightly's true name, Caroline's eyes began to droop.

They fluttered open instantly, peering carefully at the screen. "No weird dreams." Caroline thought repeatedly; feeling her eyelids heavy.

Xxx

_Caroline opened her eyes. The weight of the dress was suffocating. The beading hung so heavily against her waist, falling in whimsical, dizzying, curlicue designs all the way to floor. She blinked a few times, remembering where she was. _

_The quartet began the first bars of "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional as the big oak doors creaked open._

_Caroline swallowed, a knot forming against the back of her throat. She slowly began to walk forward as the wedding audience stood. Her parents on one side, Tyler's on the other; exactly as the dream she had before._

_She looked to the end of the aisle, Tyler waited in the middle of a small stage; ivy crawled up the base of it gracefully. Matt and Stefan stood on Tyler's left, happy. To Tyler's right, Elena and Bonnie stood in their matching peach dresses, each with a bright smile._

_Caroline's lips formed a tight smile. _

_Something felt off._

_She felt off._

_She felt out of place somehow, like she didn't belong. _

_Caroline neared the middle of the aisle; she looked down quickly, expecting the blood as before. But her hands were clean; the bouquet flawless. She bit her bottom lip in slight disappointment. "Am I looking for an excuse?" She wondered silently, taking four more steps toward Tyler._

_That's when she heard it; quietly at first, and then beginning a slow crescendo._

"_Small town boy, small town life."_

_Caroline froze instantly. She looked quickly at Tyler, who was un-phased, "Can't he hear it?" She looked to both her sides, waiting for the crowd to begin whispering. But they stood silently, smiling. Ignorantly blissful._

"_Small town boy, small town life."_

_The voice echoed again. _

_Caroline looked back to Tyler, proudly standing with his hands clasped, his chin lifted high. "I love you." He mouthed to her, a smile turning up his lips._

_Caroline felt her mouth go dry._

"_It won't be enough for you."_

_It was clear now, coming from behind her. Caroline turned and there he was, Klaus, standing at the opposite end of the aisle. His dashing smile pulling the dimples into his cheeks. _

_Caroline smiled at him broadly; her first instinct was to run to him, take him into her arms and kiss him longingly. But she felt a pull in her stomach. _

_Looking back at Tyler she frowned. He remained smiling, in fact, so did everyone else. "Can you not see him?" Caroline felt like screaming, "Right there? He's right there." _

"_Doesn't' anyone care?" She thought sadly, turning her gaze back on Klaus. _

_He was ghostly, almost ethereal. Good, loving, Klaus. "No one can see him." Caroline said softly, a ripple of sadness paraded through her body. Klaus looked at her somberly, seemingly hearing her thoughts. _

_He smiled and walked toward her slowly. Caroline lifted her dress slightly, following Klaus' moves and advancing toward him. They were standing in front of each other now._

"_Caroline? What're you doing?" Tyler asked quizzically, emitting a soft chuckle, the audience copied him, a murmur of laughter heaved through the crowd._

_Caroline reached up to Klaus' cheek and cupped it gently, blind to the crowd surrounding her. "Why can't they see you?" She asked quietly, biting her bottom lip nervously. "Only you can see me." He responded._

"_But I want them to see you too." She whispered, almost inaudibly, her eyes imploring her heart's truest need._

_Klaus smiled sadly, lifting his own hand to hers and pulling it off of his cheek. "They can't." He told her simply, letting go of her hand and watching it drop to her side. Caroline's eyes flooded with grief. _

_Klaus turned to leave but Caroline pulled his arm desperately, "Nik, please." She hushed; the tears she'd been holding back slowly began to cascade down her cheeks, "Don't make me do this." She shook her head furiously, permitting more tears to roll down. _

"_I have to." Was his only response. He slid his arm away from her and backtracked down the aisle, back to those heavy oak doors. _

"_I choose you, Nik!" Caroline yelled after him, her voice cracking, "I want you." _

Xxx

Caroline awoke breathlessly. She watched the TV screen wordlessly, watching Audrey Hepburn look for Cat in the alleyway.

She inhaled sharply, the words of the dream floating into her consciousness.

"_Only you can see me."_

Caroline's bottom lip began to tremble helplessly.

"_I have to."_

A single tear fell down her cheek, rolling off her chin. She inhaled again, blowing the air out of her mouth, a failed attempt to calm her emotions. She gave up hopelessly; her body shook as the tears pooled from her eyes.

She didn't even try to bat them away.

"Dream Klaus is stupid." She huffed, clamping onto her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. "That's enough." She whispered, hastily wiping her eyes; she held her head a little higher and exhaled slowly.

She shook her head as the demon of doubt crept back into her mind. _"What if it's true?"_

"I'm ignoring you." She told herself, clenching her jaw tightly. "I'm fine." She swallowed, making an audible gulping sound.

Pulling herself off the couch she disappeared into the bathroom. The bright fluorescent lights made her squint at her reflection in the mirror. She frowned at the image of the sad girl staring back at her. Caroline pinched her cheeks and pulled her eyelids open.

Groaning at the sight of her swollen eyes she turned the shower on.

Xxx

Caroline opened the door to the bathroom, the steam poured out into Klaus' room. She sighed, feeling much better; much more herself.

She tipped her head over and ran a towel through it roughly, squeezing her hair through the towel; scrunching the damp tresses into soft waves.

Swiftly she flipped her hair back up. There was a noise.

The front door was being opened.

Caroline felt a huge smile spread across her face. She held her towel tightly to her body as she flashed out of the room and down the stairs.

She reached out the doorknob and began to pull it open, "Nik I'm so-"

Caroline's face drained of any color whatsoever.

"Rebekah?" She sputtered, blinking unbelievably.

Rebekah's features scrunched up, as if she smelled something foul. "You?" She spat, "What are you doing here? Where's my brother?" It was then that Rebekah's eyes travelled onto Caroline's towel.

Caroline blushed red as Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Oh, is it like that now?" She asked dryly, raising her eyebrow accusingly.

"What're you doing here?" Was all Caroline could manage, stepping out of the doorway as Rebekah pushed through, a rolling suitcase being drug behind her.

"Isn't that the question of the hour..." Rebekah replied coolly, "You're going to be in some big trouble, Caroline." A sadistic smile spread over her lips.

"Big, big trouble."

* * *

**A/N:**** Whattt? Rebekah?**

**God, Caroline's seriously such a lazy ass. She literally slept this whole chapter.**

**Just kidding. That dream was uber important and will play a bigger role in the coming chapters, not to mention it took me forever to write….**

**Anyways, did anyone go to Comic-Con? Actually, don't tell me, I'll just be jealous. Did everyone watch the s4 TVD Trailer? If not, it's on youtube! Just 3 more months! AH! **


	14. Chapter 14

"_And I'm going under, but I'm not giving up; I'm just giving in"_

_-Florence and the Machine, Never Let Me Go_

* * *

Caroline gaped at Rebekah, in this moment, she could find no words.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and propped her bag up to the wall, "What're you doing in Paris anyway?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Caroline inhaled and felt a twinge of composure, "Spur-of-the-moment vacation."

Rebekah considered this, "With my brother?" She didn't wait for a response, "Interesting."

Caroline pursed her lips, the frustration slowly climbing through her veins, "Why did you come here, did you say?" She asked through her clenched jaw.

Rebekah smirked, "I don't think I did." She turned to face the mirror hanging in the entry way and ran a hand through her hair. Her eyes met Caroline's through the reflection, "Well, I was looking for Nik, obviously." She shook her head lightly. "I suppose I'm not completely surprised."

"Why." Caroline frowned, crossing her arms protectively over her chest, watching Rebekah dote on herself, puckering her lips and dabbing at her lip gloss.

Rebekah sighed, "Well, I mean, I'm not an idiot. "

Caroline felt her breath catch in her throat, "What does _that_ mean?"

Rebekah grimaced, turning away from the mirror, "Honestly Caroline, I'd much rather discuss this after I've settled in." She smiled deceivingly, "Now, where's the alcohol in this goddamn house?" She muttered, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Awesome." Caroline thought with an exasperated sigh.

xxx

Caroline glared at the door; hearing Rebekah pace around the house was slightly unnerving. "Just don't come in here." She thought, strumming her fingernails against her jeans. She'd come up here so quickly, just to escape the tension, she didn't even think about what she'd do once locked away in her own room. A prisoner in what felt like her own home.

"I'm surprised she hasn't tried to kill me yet"

"I heard that." Rebekah yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Caroline grimaced as she sat quietly, trying to make herself disappear. "I'm _waiting"_ Rebekah's voice sang. Caroline winced as she stood from her bed and walked over to her door, opening it slightly. Rebekah waited expectantly, leaning against the bannister, smiling sweetly.

"When is Nik coming back?"

Caroline shrugged, hesitantly hiding behind the jarred door, "Just today sometime. I'm not sure where he went so…"

Her words hung in the silence.

Rebekah's stare was intense, Caroline wasn't sure if it meant she was angry or maybe just thinking…She didn't know why, but she felt the strong need to be accepted by Rebekah. But not just her, all of Klaus' siblings. At one time, they were all so close; it was true that they know each other better than anyone else.

Caroline wanted them to like her; she even wanted to like them. Maybe she could one day.

Perhaps, like Klaus, they all were made of layers; you had to peel them away slowly to find who they truly are.

With that thought in mind, Caroline swallowed and inhaled carefully, "Rebekah I-"

"I have some errands to run." Rebekah interrupted curtly, "I'm sure my brother will return before me, so do tell him I've arrived."

Maybe the layers were a little thicker with the other Mikaelson's.

Caroline pursed her lips together as Rebekah gave her some sort of forced, sarcastic half smile before she opened the front door and closed it with a loud slam. Caroline felt her head nearly collapse on to the door, she sighed as the cool oak calmed her nerves.

Relief flooded through her. The tension that existed in the house disappeared with Rebekah and her errands.

"_I wish you were here"_ Caroline thought as her eyes fluttered shut, attempting to not surrender to the tight knot that formed deep in her stomach.

After a moment, Caroline stood, regaining her composure, "If she comes back I'll need something to do." She muttered to herself, pulling her door completely open and stepping out of the safety of her own room. Padding down the stairs, she took the first left into Klaus' library.

She scanned the shelves carefully, reading each title of every book. Caroline moved down every row, paying dire attention to the books; she nearly tripped over the canvas bag that sat in front of the bookshelf.

Caroline looked at the bag perplexedly, cocking her head to the right she bent down and peered inside, pulling each of the books out one at a time.

Gone with the Wind, Anna Karenina, Wuthering Heights, and Beauty and the Beast.

Caroline emitted a laugh, "He kept them", she mused fondly, delicately pulling Beauty and the Beast from the others and holding it close to her chest as she stood and tracked back up to her bedroom.

xxx

Caroline sat on the chair in the middle of her room, her feet tucked neatly underneath her, Beauty and the Beast sat in her lap as she daintily held the cover against her palm.

"Is that any good?"

Caroline looked up in surprise, a smile claimed her face instantly. "Nik." She beamed, dropping the book to the floor and dashed to him instantly. Klaus embraced her immediately; leaning down to her he brought his lips to hers. Caroline kissed him back enthusiastically; committing to memory the soft feeling of his lips against hers.

Klaus pulled away with a grin, "I could get used to this type of homecoming." He teased, snaking his hands around Caroline's waist, pulling her closer to him. Caroline smiled and kissed him again, sighing into his lips.

She pulled away slowly, dread overcoming her, "Actually, We have a bit of a situation-" She bit her bottom lip and opened her mouth to speak.

Rebekah appeared instantly in Caroline's doorway, "Niky! You're back!" She interrupted; rushing to him, nearly plowing Caroline out of the way and pulling her brother into a hug.

Klaus gave his sister a perplexed look, "Rebekah, what are you doing here?" Rebekah pouted and pulled away from him, "Aren't you the least bit happy to see me?" She wandered across Caroline's room, pulling the curtain back slightly, she peered out the window. Caroline watched her carefully, not knowing what she may or may not do.

"I'm more interested in how you found me."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and moved on to Caroline's bed, "Honestly, Nik, did you really think none of us would be smart enough to check your old hiding places? It's almost insulting…"

Klaus mouth went taut as he only watched her, seemingly holding his breath.

Rebekah sighed, "No one followed me, if that's why you're staring at me like a moron." At this, Klaus was more at ease, his shoulders and neck relaxed as he cleared his throat, "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't." Rebekah crossed her legs in front of her on the bed, "I just thought I'd search them all…I've really missed you." She told him earnestly, her voice softening, "I didn't expect to find _her_…" She muttered bitterly.

Caroline's breathe stiffened.

"What's she doing here anyways Niky?" Rebekah pouted, falling back on Caroline's comforter soundlessly, "You never used to bring girls here."

Klaus looked at Caroline reassuringly; a smile graced his lips as he slipped his hand into hers. Caroline felt his eyes, she looked up to meet them and she blushed; feeling his gaze consume her.

Rebekah scoffed, "Gag." She grimaced, sitting up to face them, eyeing between them trying to wrap her head around the idea, "Caroline, may I talk to my brother alone for a moment?" She asked almost too sweetly.

Caroline exhaled as she looked at Klaus, who was watching Rebekah intently. It was hard to read Rebekah's face, her features never fully doing justice to her thoughts. Caroline went to walk away but Klaus held her hand tightly.

"You don't have to go." He said quietly; his blue eyes pooling into those of her own. She smiled, squeezing his hand, "I'm alright." His eyes searched her questioningly, but Caroline remained un-phased, the only hint of her true feelings lay with the small smile she gave Klaus, "Really."

Klaus didn't believe her. She didn't even believe herself, but Caroline understood the bond of family. Or, she tried to.

Caroline was barely out the door when Rebekah continued to Klaus.

"So?"

Klaus exhaled and moved across from the bed, falling effortlessly onto a leather chaise lounge, "So what?" He repeated, resting his arms up behind his neck and closing his eyes, a hint of the "old" Klaus returning.

Rebekah eyed him suspiciously; not enjoying the coyness he was trying to pull over on her, her feet hovered off the bed, just barely touching the floor. She raised her eyebrows un-amusedly, "Well, what of her then?"

"Rebekah-" Klaus began to scold.

"No, Nik. I want to know the truth." She tapped her foot against the wooden floor impatiently, but Klaus was stubborn. He lay peacefully on the chaise, a slow smirk spread across his face.

"The truth about what, dear sister?"

Rebekah, exasperated, picked up a pillow from the bed and tossed it into Klaus' face, he laughed as he caught it effortlessly.

"I hope you're not such an ass to her, like you are to me."

Klaus emitted a laugh, "So, you like her now? Is that what you're saying?"

Rebekah shrugged indifferently, "Do _you_ like her now? Is that what _you're_ saying?" She retorted, cocking her head as her eyebrows rose.

Klaus sat up and looked directly at Rebekah, his usually serious face was relaxed completely; his eyes were beginning to show hints of a yellow glow, as if the light behind them was trying to break through. "Yes." He said simply.

Rebekah nodded slowly, "Hmm." She elicited as a sigh, "So do I have to be nice to her now?" She whined with a frown.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "You? Nice? You practically _exude_ kindness and love…"

Rebekah scoffed and folded her arms over her chest, "Well, is this serious? Your relationship? Because you know how I feel about people coming and going from my life…"

"You're such child sometimes."

"It's an honest question Nik." Rebekah glared at him, "It's better to not get attached if you're just going to toss her aside in a month."

A thin line pressed into Klaus' forehead as he frowned. "I won't, Rebekah."

Xxx

Caroline sighed as she listened to the conversation from Klaus' room. It kept circling; no one was going to win. To drown out their voices, Klaus computer sat open; Pandora was voiced the crooning sounds of Dean Martin.

She walked over to the window, pulling the curtain back slightly she sang along softly. "Dream a little dream of me…" She joined harmoniously.

"I enjoy it when you sing."

Caroline turned quickly, closing the curtain behind her, "Thank you…" She flushed, her natural talent a source of embarrassment.

"You should do it more often." Klaus thought aloud as the song ended and another began. He listened to the words amusingly, Caroline watched as a smile spread across his face, "What?" She asked slowly, a smile of her own turning her lips up.

"What are your thoughts on Rome?"He asked seriously, walking towards her. Caroline stammered her response, "I…have none?" She laughed, "I've never been."

Klaus nodded as he approached his dresser, "Would you like to go? Tomorrow?" He shrugged, glancing at her through the mirror's reflection. Caroline gaped at him, "Tomorrow? As in _tomorrow_, tomorrow?" She watched Klaus laugh at her shock, "We can go later if you'd-"

"No, no…" Caroline shook her head as her eyes closed, "It's just-" She opened her eyes and looked at him carefully, "I admire your spontaneity." She said finally. Klaus smiled as he pulled a small oblong box out of his dresser drawer and approached her; "I picked this up for you." He shrugged, placing the box in her hands.

Caroline lifted the lid to the box carefully, "Nik!" She gasped, "This is…" Caroline lost her words as she traced her fingers delicately over a white pearl that hung from a diamond pendant gracefully. Caroline laughed in shock, "Seriously, do you just go to expensive stores and say, "Yes, I'll have to most expensive thing here…"" She mocked his accent dramatically.

Klaus smiled and shrugged, "It wasn't the _most_ expensive thing…it has merely eighteen carats-"

"Of diamonds?" Caroline stammered, "I can't-"

"You will accept my gift." Klaus commanded gently, "Please, it's nothing." Caroline was unconvinced, she shook her head and looked back to the brilliantly made jewelry.

"Do you like it?"

Caroline nodded slowly, "I love it." She whispered, "I've never had anything so exquisite…" She looked at Klaus suddenly, "Except for maybe that bracelet you gave me, and that dress…"

Klaus waved her off, "If you like it, it's yours." He exhaled and walked back over to the dresser, sliding the door closed, "Will you wear it in Rome?" He asked as a smile snuck onto his face. Caroline giggled, closing the lid over the box gently, "I'll wear it everywhere." Klaus turned to her, "Good."

"So…" Klaus began as he leisurely walked toward Caroline, purposefully dragging out his words and steps, "You'll go to Rome with me?" He asked as his eyes danced fluidly.

"And Rebekah?" Caroline asked hesitantly, and Klaus laughed, "She wants to stay in Paris for a few days, but she'll eventually join us…does that bother you?"

Rebekah, Klaus, and Caroline...in Rome.

"No, not at all." Caroline smiled as best she could, Klaus chuckled at her attempt. "Rebekah is…difficult." He ran his hand over Caroline's hair and twisted the ends as his hand pulled away, "She'll come around." He said softly; his gaze consuming hers completely.

Caroline's breath hitched in her throat, suddenly wanting nothing more than for Klaus to touch her. He gazed at her boldly, his eyes all-consuming as they scanned the length of her body. "I missed you." He admitted as he stretched his arm out to her and rested it on her hip; he hooked his finger through her belt loop and teasingly pulled her to him.

Caroline smiled, as she seductively bit her lip, "How can you miss me? You were only gone a day." She said coyly; ignoring his hands that had slipped under her shirt and were thumbing her sides tantalizingly.

"I was _very_ lonely." He whispered, while his fingers played with the hem of Caroline's shirt; seriously debating on shredding it completely. Caroline smirked and instantly had Klaus' back pressed to the wall. "You're not going to fight back?" Caroline whispered, slipping her hands under Klaus' shirt and guiding them onto his stomach and around to his back. His muscles were rigid as she graced over them; Klaus's jaw clenched tightly.

"You have no idea how much self-control I'm maintaining."

Caroline sighed as her hands ceased their movements, she stepped away from him. "What can I do, to make you lose your control…?" She thought aloud flirtatiously, taking a few more steps away from him. "Do you like this shirt?" She asked, innocently enough. Klaus couldn't respond, his breathe was rigid and he clenched his hands into fists. Caroline smiled, "Me neither."

In one motion she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it carelessly to the ground.

Klaus exhaled slowly, his eyes locked onto Caroline's. She faced him as she backed away, feeling the mattress of his bed bump the back of her knees. She rested against the bed easily. "What about these jeans?"

Klaus' mouth twitched as he attempted poorly to hide a smile. Caroline slowly undid her button, and began sliding the zipper of her jeans down. "I don't like them either." She whispered, situating herself on the bed and pulling the pants off her body, they hit the floor silently.

"I don't like to lose, Caroline." Klaus purred from across the room. Caroline shrugged as she sat, dragging her hand over her own chest and shoulders, "Neither do I." She shrugged.

Klaus laughed as he peeled his shirt over his head; Caroline's eyes fell to his perfectly chiseled chest. She had to physically keep her lips together.

"I've been around a long time." Klaus said softly as he began to walk to Caroline, "Much longer than you…" He stood in front of her, his head cocked to the side. Slowlyhe began to advance, easing her back without touching her; his hands propped him up against the mattress, resting on either side of her head as he looked down at her.

Caroline wanted to reach up and touch him but thought against it in her stubbornness; not wanting to lose the game**.** "I know how to resist." Klaus continued, hovering over her, their hips making the only contact. Klaus began dragging his fingers down Caroline's neck, and continuing to her collarbone, doting on to her breasts slowly, admiring the lace of her bra. Caroline's breathing increased rapidly, her back arched in anticipation as she snaked her arms around Klaus' neck.

Caroline pulled him against her tightly, Klaus obliged; his body rested heavily on hers. Caroline stifled a gasp, feeling his erection press through their layer of clothing. "Feels like you're losing…" She muttered breathlessly, her teeth clamping onto her bottom lip roughly. Klaus smiled and relaxed; Caroline dominated the moment slipping out from beneath him and balanced easily on top of him.

She sat a moment, relishing in her power; enjoying the feeling of making him wait, anticipating her next move. She began to move her hips against his pelvis, slowly churning in deliberate circles. Klaus' eyes closed momentarily, his hands gripped her hips tightly, "Are you surrendering?" Caroline whispered playfully, ceasing her movements and leaning over him, her breath hot in his ear; purposefully allowing her breasts to graze against his chest. Klaus groaned and flipped her onto her back, "Never." He mused, watching as Caroline exhaled in frustration.

Klaus grinned and began a trail of kisses beginning at the nape of her neck and proceeding down to her stomach; Caroline's hands slipped into his hair and began to tug gently. Her stomach tightened with eagerness.

Caroline elicited a moan as Klaus stopped just short of the elastic of her underwear. He looked up at her and smiled, "Is this your surrender?" Caroline slowly shook her head, "Not yet."

A devilish grin spread across Klaus' features as he laced both of his hands around Caroline's, as he brought his head up to hers; successfully pinning her to the bed. He watched her for a moment, smiling down at her eyes, large and round. Excitement flooded through her, the feeling in her stomach warming her to the core.

Klaus pushed his lips onto hers brazenly, his tongue wasting no time; greedily claiming hers. As he pulled away quickly, Caroline tried to lift herself to him. Desire overtaking her and wanting only his lips on hers where they belonged. Klaus laughed and held her hands tightly, keeping her firmly in place beneath him and watching her squirm helplessly.

Satisfied with her discontent, Klaus released one of her hands and tilted her head to the side, leaving her neck fully exposed. His lips pressed to it urgently, spreading soft languid kisses that began to drive her wild.

Caroline's free hand reached into his hair, pulling at it longingly. Her eyes closed blissfully as he devoured her with need. Gasping, Caroline felt Klaus's other hand begin to slowly skim down her body, teasingly stopping against her mid-thigh. "Truce?" Caroline breathed erratically, reveling in his blue eyes. Klaus chuckled and leisurely drug his hand back up her stomach. "Truce." He whispered softly, pawing at her bra strap.

Caroline grinned wildly as her lips eagerly collided into his. While their tongues battled hotly for dominance of the other, Caroline maneuvered herself onto her knees, keeping Klaus with her. Klaus growled against her lips and Caroline's head tilted back in ecstasy. At the exposure of her neck, Klaus planted kisses across her cheek and down her jawline; his teeth grazed her earlobe temptingly.

With skill, Caroline's hands slipped down from his shoulders and chest to the edge of Klaus' jeans; quickly she un-hooked his button and pulled the zipper down. Klaus's lips found hers again as he looped his thumb around her bra strap and slid it off her shoulder; mirroring this movement on the other side and unclasping it all together in the back.

His hands spread across her chest fervently, bringing his lips down to her breasts. He kissed the sensitive skin gently; nuzzling them as Caroline sighed pleasurably. In a daze of desire, Caroline began to lean back into the mattress, her head hitting the blankets softly; she admired Klaus hovering over her, his cheeks flushed with need.

Klaus knelt down to her, in doing so his hand dropped to her hips; thumbing the lace of her underwear his breath became jagged. "I have no control when it comes to you." He whispered as his hands slipped beneath the silk and caressed the crease of her hip joining her leg. Caroline whimpered as Klaus lips pushed onto hers, one-handedly ripping her undergarment from her body. Caroline gasped in surprise as Klaus tossed the tattered remains to the floor, "Those were Victoria's Secret!" She protested with a pout. Klaus shrugged indifferently, "I'll buy you thousands more." He said quickly, claiming her lips with an open mouth. The idea of Klaus ripping a thousand more pairs of her underwear intensified the arousal beginning to pour down from her stomach.

Caroline twisted around Klaus and straddled him easily, moving off him slightly, she pulled his boxers slowly down. His hands ran up and down the length of her sides, pressing aggressively into her back. Caroline looked at Klaus as a coy smile drew upon her lips. "So…you can't control yourself around me?" She asked seductively, slowly beginning to swivel her hips against his stomach. Klaus smirked darkly, "The thoughts I have about you are blush worthy."

"Tell me." She whispered, thoroughly intrigued, as a carnal energy coursed through her. Klaus sat up, firmly holding her against his lap. He reached up and tucked a wavy tress of hair behind her ear, "Perhaps I'll show you one day." He mused, watching her eyes widen and mouth fall open. Leaving her no room to speak, he pushed his lips fiercely against hers; enjoying her hands pressed against his chest.

Swiftly Klaus clasped his hand around Caroline's waist and reversed their positions, guiding her down onto the bed as he followed; their teeth clicked together sloppily as they fell together. Without hesitation, Caroline's tongue found his; they gloried in each other.

"I need you." Caroline said through a sigh, the lack of friction becoming unbearable. With frenzy, she connected their lips; her back arched, pressing her chest and stomach into him. Klaus groaned into her mouth, running his hand down the length of her side. "Nik-" She murmured breathlessly, "Please, this is torture."

Klaus smiled at the sound of his name, he looked to Caroline's eyes; absorbing them wholly. Caroline gasped as Klaus's lips fell to hers as he sank into her slowly. Pressed to him tightly, they began to move together; a precise resonance as they establish a rhythm.

Caroline's cheeks grew hot as their pace slowed; she moaned against his lips, beginning to feel the world slip away. Klaus deliberately pressed into her, and slowly retreated; enjoying the whines she elicited every time. "Allow me to ravish you." He whispered softly as Caroline looked up to him; her eyes remained locked on his as she took measured breaths. With each thrust, the feeling began to intensify; Caroline wrapped her leg around Klaus' hip as her hands explored over his chest and then encircled his neck.

Abruptly, Klaus clasped his hands around Caroline's hips and sat up, pulling her with him. She panted against his neck while his hands danced over her back; resuming a rise and fall motion. Their legs were entangled in each other's while they rocked together in exact movements, Klaus emitted a growl and Caroline gasped out effervescently as her insides tightened around him.

Her hands fell down to Klaus' neck as she knelt her forehead against his. Their breathing hastened in eagerness as their movements quickened wildly. Caroline cried out as she was consumed by her release; prompting Klaus's climax. He elicited a soft moan as he finished inside of her.

They basked for a moment, as they were, intertwined together. Caroline held his neck tightly; her forehead remained on his as she fought to regain her breath. Klaus's hands cupped her face gently; he tilted her head back slightly and pressed his lips against hers softly.

"Please be mine _forever_." Caroline sighed, inhaling deeply as he gently slid out of her. Klaus chuckled as he laid her back carefully onto the bed. "If that's what you want."

"Oh…it _so_ is." Caroline whimpered as Klaus lay next to her, amused by her words. He wrapped his arm protectively over her shoulders as Caroline's head rested against his chest. They lay silently for a long time; relishing in each other's embrace.

"Tell me about Rome." Caroline said with a yawn, dragging her fingers lazily down his chest. Klaus smiled as his hand slid down her back leisurely, "You'll love it."

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry for dropping of Earth again, I was taking these really intense film classes and they were surprisingly time consuming!**

**Anyways, to make up for it I: 1. Am taking Klaroline to Rome, and 2. Gave you a steamy scene. So no whining! **

**Someone asked me if I had a "sex scene" playlist, the answer? Lol. Yes, I actually do. I (embarrassingly enough) enjoy writing those scenes! It's like how I get my 50 Shades moment...haha.**

**In other news, I've started writing my next Klaroline tale! AH! So exciting! But, I'm not going to upload it until I finish this one...(sorry...)**

**Thank you for reviewing (as always), but thank you for reading as well! It always blows me away to see how many people are clicking on this story and actually sticking with it. Nothing like a good ol' ego boost **


	15. Chapter 15

"_You, your sex is on fire; consumed with what's to transpire" _

_-Kings of Leon, "Sex on Fire"_

* * *

"_I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, we all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful…"_ Klaus whispered into her ear dramatically, Caroline giggled, closing the cover and resting the book gently against her legs, "Please don't read over my shoulder, it really freaks me out." Klaus pouted, "The accent must be wearing on you." Caroline nodded, "That's definitely what it is…." She rolled her eyes at him, re-opening her book.

"_They were faces you never expected to see-" _

Caroline snapped her book closed again, looking at Klaus with her eyebrows raised, "Stop it!" Klaus knelt forward and swiped her book away, holding it in the air behind him; it dangled helplessly in the aisle of the plane. Caroline went to reach for it, leaning across Klaus' lap; he laughed and pressed his lips against hers hungrily. Caroline sighed and dropped her hand; it rested on his shoulder easily.

"Oh, _lucky_ me. Vacationing with the honeymooners…" Rebekah spat, turning around in her seat.

Caroline rolled her eyes and sat back into her seat, grabbing her book back from Klaus in the process. "You didn't have to come, Rebekah." Klaus reminded her, watching amusedly as Caroline attempted to read again.

"Niky…" Rebekah pouted, "Why couldn't we take the jet? You know how…_repulsive _I find public transportation." She grimaced as the flight attendant proceeded down the aisle, pushing a cart of refreshments.

Klaus lifted a strand of hair from Caroline's shoulder and began twisting it towards him playfully,"It'd draw too much attention, what if they checked the usage?"Rebekah grumbled inaudibly as she twisted angrily around in her seat, "Besides, it's a _vacation_ sister, maybe you should try to relax." Rebekah made no response as she disgruntledly placed headphones over her ears.

Caroline ignored the incessant pulling of her hair; she attempted to hide her smile as she read the same line over and over again.

She turned and looked at him finally, "Stop." She mouthed, frowning and pointing to Rebekah's seat. Klaus shrugged as he pulled once more, a little more forcefully; Caroline vocalized the discomfort, "Owe!" She whispered, reaching her hand up to free her tresses.

As she did, Klaus released her hair and captured her wrist in one fluid movement. Caroline gasped in surprise, "You," She muttered softly, "Need to calm down." Smiling mischievously, her eyes noticeably wandered down Klaus' chest and back up to meet his impish eyes. "_Really_." She emphasized, sufficiently slowing the word's two syllables; the "L's" dancing off her tongue.

Klaus processed her words and the meaning behind them, he grinned, "Are you _flirting_ with me?" Caroline hushed him instantly, looking expectantly to the back of Rebekah's chair.

"No." She answered quietly when Rebekah appeared un-phased; pursing her lips she opened her book once more.

She felt Klaus' face inches away from her; Caroline fought very hard to retain her interest in the book, but was failing miserably.

"Put it _away_." Klaus murmured, grazing her ear alluringly. Caroline knelt into him, keeping her focus on the pages, "Do you need attention 24/7 or something?" She spat playfully.

Klaus lips found her neck and she gasped despite herself. "It's your attention I crave, love" He growled, sending a shiver through Caroline's body.

Slowly, Klaus reached over the armrest to Caroline's lap and shut the cover of her book. His hand rested against her thigh; she watched his hand impatiently, feeling the heat wave begin to roll down her chest and pour into her stomach.

There was something enticing about sexual energy in a public place.

Caroline cleared her throat and stood slowly, allowing Klaus' hand to fall away. "I will be in the bathroom." She said aloud, turning to face the seat; she laid her book against the cushion of her seat. Carefully, she stepped her foot over Klaus' stubborn legs; she straddled him easily, her hands on either side of his head.

She knelt forward towards him, "You can join me, if you'd like." She whispered ever so softly.

Klaus's lips twitched up in a smile as Caroline pressed her lips onto his; her tongue traced his bottom lip temptingly. Just as Klaus reached up to pull her into him, Caroline stood upright and quickly pulled her other leg around him. She tossed her hair off her shoulder and calmly walked out down the aisle to the bathroom.

She smiled innocently as an airline attendant stepped around her as she reached to open the door. Caroline waited for her to pass before turning the handle down, before she could even push the door open, Klaus was there instantly; shoving her in roughly.

He latched to door behind them and dragged his gaze down the length of her body and reversing it, smiling as he met her eyes. In the slightly cramped room, he barely had to reach out to her to feel her against him. He cupped her face between his palms and crashed his lips onto hers, forcing her back against the sink.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, biting his lower lip playfully. "Feeling violent, are we?" Klaus murmured, climbing his hand up her spine and finding her hair, he clenched a lock of it and pulled it down; forcing her head back. Caroline moaned as Klaus kissed her newly exposed neck; the arousal building hastily.

He released her hair and his hand fell to the hem of her shirt. He then allowed his hand to sneak up beneath it, skimming past Caroline's stomach, Klaus groped against her satin bra; slipping his hand beneath it he stroked her breast wildly.

Caroline's lips parted as she vocalized a gasp; her hands frantically dove to the button clasp of Klaus' pants, she un-buttoned them quickly as Klaus's lips attached themselves to the side of her neck; his hands clambered down to her shorts, easily yanking the tied bow undone and pulling the zipper down. Caroline tugged Klaus' jeans away from his hips; her hands purposefully lingered on the elastic of his boxers.

In one motion Klaus lifted her onto the sink; he wasted no time sliding his hand up her thigh and hooking his thumbs ahold of her underwear. He jerked them down to her ankles and rolled them into a ball, shoving them into his back pocket; spending a moment running his hand up and down her calf. Caroline's hands went to his shirt, thumbing at the hem before slipping them beneath the cotton; she ran her hands against his lower abdomen. Klaus elicited a growl before his lips were pressed ardently against Caroline's.

Caroline shook her head as Klaus closed his teeth around her bottom lip enticingly; she gasped into his open mouth, "Now, please." She whimpered. Klaus grinned, happy to oblige.

He held her tightly by the hips as he pushed into her. Caroline's head fell back pleasurably as a low gasp escaped her mouth; Klaus enjoyed the sounds she made, he gripped her tighter and his thrusts became unrestrained. Caroline wrapped her hands around his neck; her backside rocked against the sink as she sank into him, prompting a series of quiet moans breathed against Klaus' ear.

Their lips found each other; their mouths openly consumed the other in a mess of chaotic kisses. The energy that ensued became animalistic; slightly reckless.

Caroline groaned against his mouth and felt her insides tighten around him. She grasped onto his shirt, clawing it desperately as they rocked together; triggering her release. Caroline dropped her head onto Klaus' shoulder; her lips united with his neck, dousing him with long, drawled kisses. Her tongue made an appearance, swirling the sensitive skin. With this, Klaus thrusted in finality and released; he let go of her hips and collapsed his forehead against hers.

Under a layer of sweat, they remained like this; out of breath in the intimate bathroom.

"Well. That was…." Caroline blew out an exhale, "Fun."

Klaus chuckled and slipped out of her gently; he knelt down and pulled his boxers back up. He pulled Caroline's underwear out of his back pocket. Caroline looked at him quizzically, "Why were my underwear in your pocket?" She stifled a laugh.

Klaus frowned, "I didn't know the last time this floor was cleaned…" He looked at her slyly, "Unless you don't want to wear them…" Caroline lunged forward and snatched them out of his hand, "Thank you." She said sarcastically, quickly sliding them on. Klaus pulled his jeans up, zipping and buttoning them quickly. He handed Caroline her shorts, watching with interest as she hopped off the sink and shimmied them on.

Caroline looked in the mirror while straightening out her shirt, she tossed her hair around and then ran her thumbs under her eyes and shrugged. Klaus smiled amusingly. "Something funny?" She asked leaning back slightly and brushing against him. Klaus shook his head as his arms encircled her waist protectively. Caroline turned and faced him, her hands rested easily against his chest.

Klaus reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I'll count the seconds until we land." He whispered sweetly, leaning forward slowly and kissing her passionately on the mouth. Caroline sighed as they pulled away. Klaus brushed his thumb over her cheek, "I will try my hardest to control myself the remainder of the flight." His eyes darkened as a smirk stretched over his lips, "However, when we arrive at the hotel…that's an entirely different scenario."

He kissed her once more and then pulled away swiftly; instantaneously opening the door and disappearing back to this seat.

Caroline felt the blush lingering against her cheeks as a rush of excitement coursed through her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" The captain chimed in over the speakers, "If you could fasten your seatbelts with the presence the 'seatbelt' icon; we will be arriving at our destination within the next twenty minutes…"

Caroline laughed to herself, Klaus' words echoing through her mind. She took a long glance at herself in the mirror; bright eyed and smiling.

"_We're going to Rome!"_ She mouthed to herself, grinning enthusiastically. Caroline shook her head in disbelief. "_I don't know who we are,_" She thought, running her hand over her hair once more, "_But I think I like her."_

* * *

**A/N:**** I know this was significantly short compared to my other chapters, but I just really wanted to share this with everyone. Lol. I mean, let's be honest, who doesn't want to wake up to a steamy Klaroline scene? (but really...)**

**Who wants to be friends? Let's follow each other on Twitter and Tumblr! (I'm being so serious) (My real life friends don't understand and question my obsessions) (they even admit to my face that they don't like tvd) (seriously? who even does that?)**

**I'll probably have the next chapter up this weekend! Love you guys **


	16. Chapter 16

"_I could make you happy; make your dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of the Earth for you, To make you feel my love" _

_-Adele, "To Make You Feel My Love"_

* * *

"How about there?" Rebekah asked, enthusiastically, pointing at a small bistro out the window. Klaus held no response as he kept the Mercedes in motion.

"Ooh! How about there?" She asked again, watching another restaurant flash by. Rebekah pouted with sigh, "Nik, are we stopping ever? I want to eat and play tourist." She frowned, trying to catch his eye in the rearview mirror.

Caroline sat in the passenger seat quietly. With each of Rebekah's pleas she glanced sideways to Klaus. _"Was he really going to ignore her the whole way to the hotel?" _Caroline thought. She almost felt bad for Rebekah. She'd come all this way to see Klaus, and they had the closest relationship among the siblings…

Caroline watched Rebekah in the rearview mirror. She was convinced, that deep (maybe deep, deep) down, all that remained was a lonely little girl who craved love and acceptance. And normalcy. Rebekah only wanted to be normal_. "Does she still like Matt?"_ Caroline wondered, the meddling gears in her head starting to creak, despite the rust.

Rebekah groaned and tilted her head back against the headrest, "Just drop me off, you don't even have to come with me." She said adamantly, "I just want to shop a little." This time Klaus scowled at her from the front, "Rebekah…" He began to scold, but Caroline intervened.

"I'd actually like to do some shopping, too."

Klaus looks at her almost angrily but then his features softened. Caroline gave him a smile and shrugged her shoulders lightly, as if to say, "Hey, I'm just a girl".

"Very well." He said through a clenched mouth; accepting defeat. Rebekah laughed and clapped her hands in appreciation, "Brava, Caroline!" She teased, "How do you do that?" Caroline blushed and caught Rebekah's quizzical eyes in the rear view mirror.

xxx

Klaus put the car in park and Rebekah's door was open instantly. Klaus slid his wallet out of his back pocket and sifted through the multitudes of credit cards. He settled on one and handed it over to Caroline. She could only stare at it.

"Here." Klaus laughed, as Caroline appeared dumbstruck. "My treat."

Caroline began to shake her head, "I really-"

"Oh for God's sake." Rebekah interrupted, leaning into Klaus' open window, "Take the card so we can go…honestly, girl's now are so ridiculous. They talk about having boyfriends with money and then _freak_ _out_ when their boyfriends try to buy them nice things…"

Caroline sighed and held her hand out, palm open. Klaus smiled as she took the card and stuffed it into her purse.

Rebekah smiled as well, "Thanks Niky, I'll be sure you buy me something nice." She said before disappearing up the sidewalk and into the boutique.

Caroline waited a moment, watching the door of the store close delicately, "You're not coming?" She asked lightly, almost succeeding in hiding her disappointment.

Klaus reached over and allowed his thumb to glide up her cheek, "As much as I love to shop…" Caroline giggled, "Touché."

He knelt to her and grazed his lips gently over hers; his hand rested against her cheek. Caroline smiled as he pulled away slowly, "Can I call you if she tries to kill me?" She asked him quietly, not quite sure if she meant it as a joke or not.

Klaus laughed, and then composed himself seriously, "I expect a detailed update every hour, via text or email." Caroline nodded as a smile tugged upon her lips. She opened her door and slid out easily.

"Oh," She said suddenly, turning around and leaning in towards the passenger window, "I don't even have your number." Caroline felt weird saying the words; Klaus, a phone number?

"I have yours." He said simply and Caroline scowled, "How? I never gave it-"

"Caroline!" Rebekah chimed from the steps of the boutique, holding the door open wide, "The fashions of Prada await!"

Caroline stood and quickly nodded, "I'm coming!" She then knelt back down the window, "This conversation will continue later…" She warned Klaus as he playfully shooed her away, "Yes, love, whatever you say."

"Caroline!" Rebekah hollered again, and this time Caroline moved away from the car and stepped onto the curb. "These sunglasses are to die for! Here, let me show you." Rebekah laced her arm through Caroline's and pulled her into the shop.

xxx

Shopping with Rebekah almost felt normal. As they walked down the streets and in and out of shops, Caroline almost felt that she was home. Rebekah was being polite and they were sort of getting along.

No one had attempted murder yet.

Caroline grimaced as Rebekah came out of the fitting room. "What about this?" She asked, turning so she could see her side view from the mirror. She looked back at Caroline, "You don't like this either?"

Caroline fought for non-offensive words, "Maybe your style is just…different from mine." She stammered, really beginning to hate the tight, mid-thigh length dress that clung to Rebekah's body. Rebekah scoffed, "No offense, but I'm not sure what you have is considered style…"

Caroline sat with her mouth gaping open, "How am I not supposed to take offense to that?!" Rebekah shrugged, turning in the mirror once more, "What is it you say? _Just Sayin'_" Caroline then felt a jolting tug. She missed her old friends.

Rebekah noticed her faraway look, "Okay…_too_ much…I'm sorry." Caroline didn't respond, instead she picked up her phone and scrolled through her old texts. The last one from Elena, four weeks ago, "Miss U!"

It was "_so incredibly, stupid."_ Caroline acknowledged this thought, fighting the tears that threatened her eagerly. Rebekah groaned and threw her hands down to her sides, "Oh, come on! It was a joke!" Her voice softened as a tear carelessly rolled down Caroline's cheek. "Alright, your style isn't _all_ bad…"

Caroline laughed as she swiped the tears away, "You're so convincing, Rebekah." Her words were accompanied by an eye roll. Rebekah shrugged, disappearing back into the dressing room and emerging in her original outfit, simple jean shorts and an embellished white tank top.

"Alright." Rebekah said, looking at herself in the mirror, placing her hat perfectly on her head with only one try, "Your turn." She turned and looked at Caroline expectantly. Caroline looked up from her phone, the screen still showing Elena's text, "What?"

Rebekah walked to her and extended her hand, "Retail therapy." Caroline looked between her hand and her phone, "I don't know…"

"Look, I won't ask you about it, but you can't sit there and….wallow."

Caroline sighed, and placed her phone in her bag, "Okay, okay…" She stood slowly, and looked around the store, "What should I try on?" She asked finally, attempting to suppress the longing she felt for Mystic Falls.

"Hmm…" Rebekah moved to a counter of jewelry, "Do you like this?" She asked, holding up a chunky metal bracelet. Caroline smiled, "I have something like that, it's Chanel though…" It felt weird coming from her mouth, _"I own Chanel"_ She played the words through her mind, testing out the strangeness.

Rebekah lit up in surprise, "Oh! I do love Chanel, perhaps you do have style." She joked playfully, placing the bracelet back onto the glass surface. "Have you been to fashion week?" Rebekah asked, moving to a rack of clothes.

Caroline shook her head, "No, but I've always wanted to go-"

"Perfect. We can go this spring, New York in the spring is…beyond words." Rebekah paused, "What I remember of it..." She trailed off quietly. Caroline knew she was referencing the fact that the last time she was in New York was sometime before she was daggered by Klaus in the 20's. The vision of Klaus appeared in her mind at the sound of his name; Caroline was surprised Rebekah hadn't swarmed her with questions about him the second they were alone.

"Anyways," Rebekah inhaled, "Let's move on, I'm having a craving for authentic Italian pasta." Caroline nodded and followed Rebekah out of the boutique.

Xxx

"So…" Rebekah practically sang, lacing her hands together and propping them under her chin; her elbows balanced on top of the table, "You call my brother Nik now? What's going on with that?"

She knew that was coming.

Caroline cleared her throat and was suddenly very interested in the way her fork cut through her spaghetti, "I, um…ran into him in New York…" She answered carefully, "In a yoga class…actually."

Rebekah burst out laughing. "I'm not one bit surprised by that…" She rolled her eyes and forced her fork into another bit of pasta, "Is that where you and Tyler ran off to? New York?"

Too soon.

Caroline grimaced and her gaze fell to her plate, "No, I went to New York alone…" She prayed Rebekah wouldn't press this conversation any more.

To her relief, she didn't.

"How long had you been in Paris before I got there?" Rebekah asked, turning over her fork and placing the neatly rolled spaghetti into her mouth. Caroline thought about her answer, "A week? I think." Had it only been a week? Caroline sighed, it felt like much longer.

Rebekah nodded, she looked at Caroline intently, "Did you fly there together? With Nik, I mean?" Caroline first shook her head "no" but then nodded, with a sigh, "I was planning on coming to Paris, but he sort of...followed me."

"You mean stalked?" Rebekah laughed, "He's really no good at subtlety." Caroline smiled, _"Okay, I can handle this."_ She thought, winding her fork around another bite of pasta, waiting patiently for Rebekah's next question.

"I'm curious." Rebekah said slowly, "Did you like him then?"

Caroline looked at her carefully, "When?" Her breath quickened as a blush rose up onto her cheeks. Admittedly, no one really knew when she began to have feelings for Klaus; any positive feelings, that is.

"The plane to Paris." Rebekah clarified, "Did you like him then, or-"

Caroline phone vibrated against the table.

She picked it up quickly, "Sorry. Text message…"

**How's it going?**

Klaus, checking in. Caroline felt her smile conquer the majority of her face. "Is it my brother?" Rebekah asked annoyed. Caroline nodded and cleared her throat, trying to mask her smile with seriousness.

"Tell him to go away! I was just getting to the good stuff."

Caroline laughed, "I just need to respond, give me a second."

**Ok. She's being nosey and asking personal questions…advice?**

Caroline looked back at Rebekah, "Do you want some wine or something?" Rebekah's face lit up, "What a great idea! I'll go ask for their wine list. I'm sure it's amazing."

Caroline smiled as Rebekah got up, her phone went off again and she read the message instantly.

**Lie?**

She burst out laughing.

**That's HORRIBLE advice! She's your sister!**

He responded quickly

**You asked….**

Caroline saw Rebekah coming back to the table with two different bottles of wine, she typed furiously.

**And that's the first and last time I ask you for advice :) Now if you'll excuse me, the wine has arrived- xo**

"You would not believe how hard it was to get this." Rebekah murmured, "I had to compel more than three people…" She rolled her eyes, pouring the white wine into two large bowled glasses.

Caroline's phone vibrated and she checked it slyly.

**Drink responsibly- x**

Caroline smiled and dropped her phone into her purse; she reached out and picked up her glass of wine, taking a dainty sip, "So, what were you asking?"

Rebekah reluctantly pulled her glass away from her lips, "Oh, right…" She waved her hand through the air, "I don't remember." She laughed, "Want to know something funny?"

Caroline nodded eagerly and Rebekah began to recount the time she and Klaus had "compelling competitions" in which they each picked a human to compel to do ridiculous tasks; whoever's human completed the task most efficiently was deemed the winner.

"It wasn't like _that."_ Rebekah laughed when she saw the look of horror plastered onto Caroline's face, "Innocent things like giving women compliments or…asking men to dance. Because in the twenties, that was simply not done."

Caroline relaxed a little as Rebekah told of the time Klaus compelled a man to whisper into a woman's ear something ill-mannered and the woman slapped him straight across the face.

"Oh come on, it was _funny."_ Rebekah practically pleaded when Caroline didn't laugh, "Honestly, you have the same sense of humor as a dead cow…"

Caroline nearly joked on her wine, "A dead cow? Listen, I appreciate funny things. That just wasn't funny." She defended herself.

"You can't possibly tell me you've been a saint your entire life." Rebekah said dully, "You've had to done something shocking or bad or something…"

Caroline thought for a moment, mulling over her entire high school career, "I guess one time I-"

"Slept with a teacher? Got arrested? Did drugs?" Rebekah eagerly attempted to complete her sentence.

"I was going to say broke into my high school but," She looked at Rebekah shortly, "You were there. You made me watch my boyfriend get turned into a hybrid." She said, a little bitterly.

Rebekah smiled, "Oh, Caroline, that's in the past now…" She said lightly, pouring more wine into each of their cups.

"Besides, if my brother had never sired Tyler…" She waited for Caroline to put the rest together, but Caroline scowled. Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Then you wouldn't even _be _here, _with_ my brother. Honestly…"

That wasn't entirely true. Was it? Caroline had done a pretty good job pushing all those memories into a deep, dark vault inside of her mind. She promised herself that she was only going to focus on the future, and what happened in the past was done, unchangeable.

And yet, Rebekah continued, "You should practically be thanking us, really, I mean, now you're in Rome….Do you think you'd ever be in Rome?" She sighed dreamily, lightly spinning her cup; the wine swishing against the sides.

"Why are you pretending to be nice to me?" Caroline asked suddenly, placing her glace on the table. "I mean, you don't like me… At all."

Rebekah stopped and looked at her, "I know my brother better than anyone," She said easily, "He likes you." She shrugged her shoulders up and down, downing the remaining contents of her drink before continuing, "He doesn't do this often…ever really."

Caroline let Rebekah's words hang in the silence, contemplating them carefully.

"You're right. I don't like you." Rebekah spat, "I'm just looking out for Nik" She paused and tore a breadstick in half, "Once he loves something he just…" She popped a piece of the bread into her mouth, chewed it, and then finished, "Won't let it go." Rebekah's lips turned into a half smile

"If you don't truly want him, I suggest you walk away now."

Caroline thought momentarily, simply blinking, trying to comprehend the words that floated through her mind. She couldn't stay here with Rebekah, the belittling she could handle, but the questioning of affections had struck a nerve.

"Harsh. Rebekah…." She muttered, sliding her purse onto shoulder and standing with her composure.

"And for the record, I'm walking away from _you,_ not him." She spoke clearly, her words sharp as icicles. She rotated on her heels and turned away from the table, pulling her phone out as she walked.

xxx

**I'm drunk…come find me…**

Caroline typed haphazardly, sitting slumped over the bar counter. Her cheek rested against the cool granite; the bar tender slid another cocktail in front of her.

"Merci…I mean…Grazi." She slurred a little, pulling her head up and taking the red straw in between her lips and sucking ferociously.

Even in her stupor, she heard him pull the bar stool next to her.

"I loved Paris." Caroline said, pressing her index finger and thumb to the straw and stirred her drink in useless circles.

Klaus smiled as he watched her amusedly, "What did my sister say to you to make you turn to alcohol?" He laughed, leaning across the bar to her.

Caroline ignored him, "Not just all the stuff we saw but like…the atmosphere." She clarified, swishing her glass around before taking a large sip. Klaus frowned, "You said everything was alright…If it wasn't, I would've come back…" He told her guiltily.

Caroline scoffed, "Please Nik, lunch was fabulous. You're sister's a true gem." She slurred as a whisper, finishing her drink before slamming it onto the bar.

Klaus watched her amusingly, "Perhaps you should sing again." Caroline rolled her eyes, "Do you want me to sing again?" She asked suggestively, her eyebrows rose.

Klaus said nothing and Caroline laughed, reaching over the bar and grasping the neck of a bottle of Tequila. She helped herself to the liquor, pouring it to the top of a nearby shot glass. It spilled over slightly "Oops…"

Klaus picked up his own cup and Caroline filled his up to the middle, "Tell me about your afternoon with Rebekah." He pressed again; Caroline pursed her lips and scowled, "She loathes me, seriously."

She gulped down a drink, "I hate that she's _so_ right. So…protective and annoying..." She muttered.

"What'd she say?" Klaus asked, watching her facial expression change intently, "You haven't tried to run yet so…"

Caroline slammed her drink on the bar forcefully, "I think I might love you." She said boldly, keeping her eyes in contact with his. Klaus, surprised, dared to question the intoxicated, confident version of Caroline, "You think?"

Caroline nodded, re-filling her shot glass, "Yeah." And then shook her head, "I'm not sure though, because of the sex."

"What?"

"Yeah…because it's like…so good." She finished her drink again, "It might've clouded my thoughts…or something." She topped off the glass once more.

Klaus made a face, "And you talked about this with…Rebekah?"

Caroline choked on the liquor that fell down her throat, "No! No…she just like, threatened me a bunch of times…warning me…yadda yadda..."

"Warned you about what? Me?" Klaus asked incredulously.

Caroline reached across the table and rested her hand on his arm and traced invisible little heart shapes against his sleeve, "Yeah…mostly because she thinks you're in love with me." Caroline stopped and pulled her hand away; she shrugged, "She just doesn't want you to get hurt. I respect that."

Klaus laughed, "Do you?" He rolled the words over his tongue, "Interesting."

"I mean, she's just your sister. I don't know why this is affecting me so much. I just…" She stopped to take a sip of her drink, "I just want her to like me."

Klaus smiled and pulled Caroline's drink away from her; Caroline scowled and reached for it, "But that's never going to happen." Klaus wouldn't let her have her drink back.

"Why won't she ever like you?"

Caroline accepted the fact that she was done drinking for the night, she propped her head against her hand and let her elbow rest against the bar top, "_Because_, I'll never, ever be good enough for her favorite brother." She shrugged.

"It's not her place to say who or what's best for-"

Caroline was already shaking her head, "It doesn't matter, Nik. It's just how family is."

Klaus was stoic and Caroline shrugged, "You can't make them not care babe." Her eyes fluttered closed "Sometimes I wish my family or friends, or someone, cared. Sometimes I just wish…" A yawn escaped her mouth, "Sometimes I wish someone would tell me I'm making the wrong choice, just so I can defend you and tell them how awesome you are."

"Perhaps one day." Klaus said softly, putting his hand over Caroline's, "Are you ready to stumble out of here?"

Caroline nodded slowly, sliding herself out of her seat, "Hold my hand, so I don't fall." She murmured as she ran a hand through her hair.

Klaus laughed, "Of course." He extended his hand out to her and she took it gratefully.

Xxx

_Caroline was running._

_Her chest burned with an indescribable intensity, but she pushed on; a gasp of an exhale escaping her mouth ever few steps. _

_She slowed as she entered a clearing; the light from the moon fell upon her. She looked up and there it was in all its fullness, the moon; coyly grinning down at her. She wiped the perspiration that had formed against her forehead and looked quickly behind her._

_Just darkness._

_The forest appeared overgrown and dangerous; vines and trees twisting around each other savagely. But she felt a calm air around her, standing in the open clearing._

_But then she heard it; a low growl from behind the brush that surrounded her._

_Caroline frowned as the wolf appeared; a monstrous black animal with eyes like blue crystals. Caroline sighed as it watched her intently, safely, from its distance from her._

"_Stop following me." She scowled, "I'm trying to stay away from you."_

_The wolf whined and slowly began to close the distance between them._

"_Go. Away." Caroline said briskly, backing up as the wolf proceeded closer, "Seriously!" _

_The wolf paused and sat where he was; his eyes non-mistakenly continued to watch her although he stubbornly obeyed._

_Caroline felt herself smile as she rested herself back onto a tree and slowly slid herself down to the ground. As she did, she felt her clothes expanding and ballooning out into layers upon layers of organza and silk._

_As Caroline hit the ground, she was nearly smothered by the bulk of the dress; it swallowed her up in its ball gown effect. She padded around it, regretting the decision to sit down entirely._

_The fabric floated out around her and enclosed her in, what appeared to be, a bubble. She pressed her hands to the fabric curiously, trying to find a hole of some sort of which she could escape from._

_Finally, there was a gap in between a layer of tulle and Caroline could see the forest floor again. She crawled out of the skirt that had consumed her and re-entered the forest clearing on all fours. _

_She stood and looked for the black wolf, expecting him to be there._

_Instead, she was in the middle of a wedding procession. Caroline stood in the middle of an aisle, in a revealing, clinging, silk nightgown; holding only a single lilac. As the wind picked up its pace, it blew the flowers petals away, stripping it barren before Caroline had even begun to walk._

_She looked to the end of the aisle, Tyler stood proudly; dressed casually in jeans and a dark t-shirt. _

_Caroline frowned, "Why are you wearing that?" She asked, walking slowly towards him as the music played behind her. _

_Tyler looked down at himself, "I dunno." He said finally, "This shirt's just new so…" He shrugged and then looked at her, "Why are you wearing _that?"_ He asked incredulously, "What happened to your grandmother's dress?"_

_Caroline noticed her nightgown, "The tradition was suffocating." She replied dully as she reached the steps that separated them. Three measly steps._

_She took them slowly, one by one; making sure each of her feet was on the same step before ascending to the next._

_As she placed her foot on the middle step, she felt instantly that something was wrong. _

_Suddenly, the wolf had appeared on the step below her; and somehow the space between the steps increased alarmingly in a horizontal fashion. _

_They were then on a flat plane, surrounded by grey emptiness. Caroline stood abashed in the middle, Tyler to her left, and by now the wolf was gone and Klaus was there on her right. _

_Caroline tried to take a step towards Klaus as her first instinct, but as she did, the ground beneath her cracked and split. Separating them, she and Klaus, with a rift; a deep black emptiness lingered below. Caroline turned to Tyler and the same thing happened. _

"_Why am I always caught between them?" She wondered naively._

_She had to be sure of her next move, as her breaking rock was crumbling against her feet. _

_She had to choose._

_Both Tyler and Klaus had their hands extended to her; sayings incomprehensive things. Caroline only saw their lips moving as her rock chipped away, slowly submerging itself in the depths of the darkness._

_Caroline looked to Tyler's side of the cliff; she swore bluebirds chirped around him as his sky opened up and sunlight flooded around him._

_She looked to Klaus; the storm clouds were ominously hovering against his horizon, a burst of lightening flashed behind him and a chill wind found its way to Caroline. She shivered involuntarily._

_Caroline wanted to cling to Klaus' hand desperately, despite the darkness that surrounded him. But the unknown danger of all that his world encompassed was frightening._

_She looked quickly to Tyler, the sunlight danced brilliantly. Caroline sighed at the feeling of redundancy that overcame her. Although it seemed the safer choice, Caroline couldn't help but feel it looked boring._

_Finally, she heard a loud CRACK and what was left of her rock snapped in half._

_Caroline shook her head sadly and began to fall down, down; closing her eyes as the darkness overcame her._

Xxx

Caroline sat up quickly as she gasped for air.

For a moment she just sat there, her knees pulled to her chest. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she turned her head, resting her cheek against her knees.

Klaus yawned lazily, awaking from Caroline's nightmarish episode.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, he reached over and slid his hand up and down her back comfortingly. Caroline nodded, "I just need some water I think…"

She sat up and slid both legs over the bed and walked to the kitchen noiselessly.

"_Even in the presence of my death, I couldn't make a choice." _ She acknowledged weakly, pulling a glass from the ornate shelf from the hotel room kitchen.

She pressed her glass to the automatic water spigot attached to the refrigerator_._

"_No one can know me" _

The thought crept into her mind before she even knew it was there; like a ghost it just appeared.

She exhaled as a tear escaped her eyes and trickled down her cheek; she swiped it hastily. "Pull it together." She thought quietly, closing her eyes and exhaling through her mouth. She took her glass away from the refrigerator and made her way to the large window that held an exquisite view to the city.

Her dream wasn't real, but it was true.

The choices.

Tyler.

Klaus.

It was all too much to process.

And then…

Caroline held her glass easily to her chest as she watched the lights of the city flash with its nightlife ambiance.

It was the easiest and hardest choice at the very same time.

The realization overtook her in a whirl of a moment. The easy choice was Klaus; she had Tyler when she needed him, when they needed each other. But now that that had passed, it was time to move on. Klaus was the hardest choice because of the darkness he brought along with him…

_No one can know me_

The haunted thoughts reverberated through her. It was confusing in that it made perfect sense. She chose Klaus, but was it enough? Could she ever be enough to pull him from the suppressing shade that followed him relentlessly?

Or was it a hopeless cause? Should she sever the tie now and prevent herself from an eternity of disappointment? Go back to Tyler and spend her forever in perfect contentment?

Would that be enough for _her_?

Caroline groaned as she turned her back on the view and slid down the window; gracelessly dropping to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked as he walked into the living room, stifling a yawn. Caroline shook her head and sat her empty glass down beside her. She inhaled deeply.

"I want them to see you how I do" She said quickly, her voice quiet in the silence of the hotel room, "I want them to know _you_. The _real_ you, Nik." Caroline said, doing her best to show an ounce of confidence; she sat up to look at him.

Klaus frowned as he descending to the floor easily, "What are you talking about?" He asked as he sat across from her, their knees nearly touching.

Caroline sighed, "My friends, Mystic Falls…everyone. I want them to _know_." She told him adamantly.

"If this is about us being a secret-"

"It's not." Caroline shook her head, slowly twisting hopeless circles into the beige designer carpet.

"Is this serious?" She asked carefully. Klaus inhaled as he thought into the silence, "I would like it to be." He said finally, meeting her gaze.

Caroline felt some sort of relief with his response, "Me too." She admitted, "But I feel like you're a different person when you're with me." Caroline paused, "Since you've been with me…" She clarified, biting her bottom lip nervously, "I want everyone to know this side of you too."

Klaus resisted in the silence. His eyes were a deep pool of blue, darkening as the conversation progressed.

"I can't." He frowned, shaking his head. "I thought we talked about this…"

His words affected her severely, emulating far too closely to her dream that followed her every move.

"You said you'd give me _anything_." Caroline spoke clearly and desperately, ignoring the tears welling in her eyes, "Well, this is what I want."

Klaus was stunned. His jaw fell open a little as he listened to her carefully.

"I'm not kidding; it's the only thing I want." She laughed bitterly, wiping at the tears that felt hot against her cheeks.

Klaus inhaled slowly, a battle clearly commencing in his head of what words to possibly say next.

Caroline shook her head at his silence, the tears gliding delicately down her cheeks, "You promised, Nik. You promised."

She felt defeated. It was as if everything she'd experienced with him in the past weeks suddenly meant nothing. The cavity in her chest where her heart lay ached, despite the fact that her heart no longer held a beat.

Perhaps this really was only an infinite circle of disappointment.

Caroline inhaled as her breath whimpered against her throat. What now? Her body language said as she stood from the floor.

Klaus stood and caught her wrist before she tried to walk away.

He shook his head furiously, "Don't give up on me, Caroline." He said as he reached out to her and tried to meet her stubborn eyes. "Caroline…" He breathed her name and she felt her eyes being pulled to his; she couldn't help it, it was as magnetic as gravity. He smiled and gently cupped her face, "Don't give up on me, " He repeated softly, "Not now."

Caroline shook her head and felt the tears relishing in their encore, "I don't want to but-"

Klaus cut her off with his lips against hers urgently.

"Stop, please." He whispered hoarsely, his hand lingering lightly on her collarbone as his lips found hers once more.

Caroline shook her head adamantly, "Nik," She bit her bottom lip and bore into him, feeling the vulnerability flow through her electrically, "I love you." She said softly as Klaus' lips twitched into a smile.

"But-" Her voice broke as another series of tears dropped down her cheek.

Klaus' arms encircled her protectively, "Shh" He whispered as her cheek rested frailly against his chest. Klaus maneuvered his hand beneath her chin and tilted it up to him, "I need you, Caroline."

Caroline's eyes held the light from the stars and moon gleaming in through the window. "I cannot allow you to walk away from me now."

Klaus smiled as Caroline tried to smile, "I'm not like you, it's _hard_ for me to feel _things_…to _love_." He paused and Caroline's features fell slightly as his eyes pleaded with her, "But I'm _trying_." He whispered.

It may not be enough forever, but it was enough for now.

Caroline nodded in understanding as Klaus rested his forehead against hers delicately. "I'm not entirely lost…" He smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

"As long as I have you to lead me from the darkness; you are my light."

* * *

**A/N:**** As I wrote those last lines, "Poison and Wine" came on my Spotify. I wanted to die. I may have teared up a little…**

**Well, it's Thursday (technically Friday), and I lied. Unless your weekends are abnormally long…**

**I seemed to have contracted the plague. Seriously. Went to the doctor earlier, she said it was strep throat…I'm unconvinced. It's the plague. I know it.**

**I hate to admit it, but this has "filler chapter" written all over it. And I loathe filler chapters…That's probably why it took me so long to write it… well that and the fact that my chapters are always so effing long. Oh well. Who's complaining?**

**You know what else I hate? Life. Like, um, excuse me? All I want to do is sit on Tumblr and write Fanfictions all day…why do I have to work? Woe is me ;) **

**Also. I don't know why I love these cryptic dreams so much…but they've become my guilty pleasure. **

**Until next time you lovely reader, you,**

**Jaime**


	17. Chapter 17

"_There is darkness in light, there is pain in joy, and there are thorns on the rose." _

― _Cate Tiernan_

* * *

Caroline studied his face silently. His eyes were closed peacefully, the perfect distance away from each other; his nose was neatly placed in the middle of his face. His forehead and chin were rightly proportioned.

Caroline sighed.

Klaus could very well be the perfect specimen.

Caroline giggled aloud and then quickly composed herself. Klaus inhaled in his sleep and nestled his head further into his pillow.

It was a rare thing to see him sleeping. Usually he woke up before Caroline, and she was sure he watched her sleep for hours. At first she thought it was creepy, but as she lay on her side, with her hands tucked under her chin, watching him now; she understood.

He looked so peaceful and relaxed. Caroline couldn't help but wonder if he was dreaming. She smiled.

Caroline quietly reached out to his chest and intertwined her hand around his. With this, Klaus awoke. He kept his eyes closed as a smile graced his lips as he turned his hand and his palm met Caroline's; his fingers fit into hers perfectly.

Caroline scooted closer; tucking herself neatly beside him, her head rested against his shoulder as she held his hand tightly. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

All her life she'd been told that people can't be changed, no matter how hard you tried. However, here she was, cuddling with someone who'd killed hundreds, her father included, he tortured her friends and made a mess of her town…

Love was sort of a funny thing.

In this moment of silent bliss, Caroline was happy for this little infinite, because in this moment, it could last forever.

Xxx

Caroline awoke when she heard the shower turn on from the attached bathroom.

She rolled over onto her back and pressed her arms up to the headboard and her feet down to the foot of the bed. She yawned as she relaxed into the mattress.

She could hear Rebekah in the kitchen, running the faucet water into a pot and then placing the pot onto the stovetop. Caroline heard the flame catch and the soft hiss of the blue blaze thereafter.

"_Is she boiling blood bags?" _Caroline thought as the scent of iron wandered into her nose.

As much as she tried to ignore it, she was hungry. Caroline groaned and looked to the bathroom door; she knew she couldn't wait for Klaus at this rate. She sat up and slid her legs off the bed.

Caroline emerged alone, feeling the leftover sourness from yesterday's lunch.

"Rebekah." She greeted stiffly, going to the fridge and pulling out a B positive bag.

"Caroline." She responded with an equal amount of bitterness, pulling one bag out of the pot and pouring it into a coffee mug and sauntering over to the barstool on the opposite side of the bar top.

Caroline thought about putting her blood bag into the boiling water, to heat it to the perfect 98.6 degrees. But she preferred to not think of Rebekah as helpful.

Klaus came out briskly, his hair slightly damp from his shower, "Rebekah, if you would like to stay here you must apologize sincerely for your horrifying behavior yesterday afternoon." He said mannerly, as a parent would to a child. Caroline couldn't help but smile; "Yeah" The second grader that lived inside of her wanted to say.

Klaus continued walking and chastely kissed Caroline's cheek as he got a coffee mug from the cupboard.

Rebekah sighed loudly, "Dear, dear, Caroline…" She paused dramatically, sucking in an inhale for emphasis, "I'm truly, very sorry for my behavior-"

"Horrifying." Klaus interrupted, pulling out a blood bag and resting it in the pot of boiling water.

Rebekah clenched her jaw, "My _horrifying _behavior I exuded yesterday afternoon."

Caroline glanced at Klaus, who had his back to Rebekah as he awaited the temperature raise in his breakfast; a smile snuck onto his face with Rebekah's words. He enjoyed this.

She cleared her throat, "I accept your apology." Caroline murmured, taking a sip from her mug.

"Wonderful." Rebekah snapped, "Was that good enough?" She asked, turning her attention to Klaus. He turned the stove off and ripped a hole in the corner of the bloodbag, Rebekah waited for his response as he carefully dumped the red liquid slowly into a coffee mug.

He turned and knelt against the counter, looking to Caroline, "Was that good enough?" He repeated, ignoring the much verbal eye roll/sigh combination Rebekah voiced.

Caroline held her glass carefully between both hands, she shrugged and a half smile dawned upon the corner of her mouth.

Klaus held her gaze a moment before curtly turning back to Rebekah, "Yes. You will see to it that this sort of…_thing_ will never happen again." Rebekah nodded like a guilty schoolgirl.

The pity fell through Caroline and hit her stomach like a bag of rocks. She knew Rebekah only meant well; in her own way.

"Caroline's practically family." Klaus said to Rebekah but his gaze was caught by Caroline. This news was completely new to her. Klaus looked at Rebekah expectantly.

"Always and forever." Rebekah said instantly, "I know." She rolled her eyes and tightened her grip around her coffee mug. She stood after a moment and tucked her barstool neatly beneath the bar.

"I've got some unpacking to finish." She murmured as her goodbye, she nodded in the general direction of Klaus and Caroline and walked away; disappearing down the hall and into her bedroom.

Caroline looked at Klaus with a scowl, "Okay, I didn't tell you so you could make her feel bad!" She exclaimed, walking around the bar and placing herself in the seat Rebekah had been sitting in.

Klaus shrugged, taking a sip out of his cup, "She shouldn't speak to you in that manner. It's rude."

Caroline looked at him, her eyebrows rose against her forehead and her lips pursed together slightly. Klaus sighed, walking to the bar and leaning himself forward against it, "She thinks she can get away with it because no one stops her." He shook his head, "She doesn't think much before she says things."

Caroline exhaled, looking into her mug and swirling the blood against the cups interior. "Still…"

Klaus laughed, "I'm quite surprised you're sticking up for her, after the way she treated you."

Caroline contemplated this. She shook her head finally, "I don't know why I am…I just…" She tore her gaze from the contents of her mug and up to Klaus' eyes, "If I had a brother, I would've done the same thing. I think about Elena and Matt…Bonnie even…They're the closest thing I have to siblings." She admitted, shaking her head, "I've been Rebekah before."

Caroline restlessly tapped her fingernails against the granite counter top, "I'm going to go talk to her…" She said finally, standing and pushing her seat in.

Klaus grinned as he pulled his mug away from his lips, "I thought you might."

Xxx

Caroline stepped into Rebekah's room quietly, "Rebekah?"

Rebekah appeared from around the corner, hastily wiping at her cheeks, "Have you come to mock me?" She asked dully, brushing past Caroline and moving to the suitcase that sat on her bed.

Caroline exhaled bravely, "No…I came to…" She noticed that rather than taking clothes out of her suitcase, Rebekah was putting clothes into it. "Are you leaving?"

Rebekah laid a shirt into her luggage and smoothed out its wrinkles, "I can see where I'm unwanted." She said through a sigh, "Which seems to be everywhere."

Caroline scowled. "You know, for someone who's been around since the beginning of time, you're being pretty immature."

Rebekah ceased her movement; hovering over her suitcase. Slowly she pushed it farther up the bed and then turned and sat where the suitcase had just sat.

Caroline watched her carefully, mentally noting the distance to the door, just in case.

Rebekah exhaled as she looked down at her hands, she laced them and unlaced them nervously. "Matt and I got into a fight." She said after a moment.

Caroline exhaled. _"Okay. I can do this."_ She reminded herself. She moved to the bed and sat across from Rebekah, "What happened?" She asked softly.

Rebekah shook her head and rolled her eyes as the tears began to well in her eyes and tighten her throat, "Me. I happened."

"I just _ruin_ everything, but I don't mean to! I just…" Rebekah's words were consumed by her soft cries.

Even with this minimal explanation, Caroline understood. She watched helplessly as Rebekah began to slowly break down.

Caroline was gradually beginning to breach the wall that led into the world that was Rebekah Mikaelson. Rebekah craved attention as a child victimized by their parents divorced would, she didn't want anyone new in her life because she's afraid they'll leave her.

One more layer, peeled away.

Caroline decided to take the attention away from Rebekah, and open up about her own life; in hopes that it would console her sobs, "I'm scared of this…relationship with your brother" She admitted, "Because your family is…"

"Crazy?" Rebekah laughed, wiping her tears.

"No, strong. " Caroline said seriously, and Rebekah quieted and listened.

Caroline continued, "I've never experience family on that level." She processed her thoughts, "Both of my parents hated me, at some point…"

"I understand that…"

"Yeah, but, you had your brothers, Rebekah, I had…" Caroline trailed off, her gaze fell down to her hands.

"_This is getting depressing", _Caroline acknowledge, feeling her tear ducts fill, "I had no one."

They both fell quiet, the low hum of the traffic sounded distant outside the window.

"I am sorry, for what I said…" Rebekah said finally, smiling sympathetically as she turned to Caroline.

Caroline nodded, "You were right though, I know that." She sighed, "You're not wrong to want to protect him, you've seen him at his worse…you're his sister." She smiled and paused, thinking of Klaus and his smile.

"I don't want to hurt him." Caroline shook her head, "I…I think I'm in love with him." She admitted embarrassingly, her cheeks glowing with pink hues.

Rebekah smiled sadly, "We're a whole lot full of damaged goods." She laughed "Perhaps…" She paused looking at Caroline carefully, "Perhaps you were meant for each other."

xxx

Caroline pushed the bedroom door open and emitted a laugh.

"What're you doing?" She asked of Klaus who was lying on the bed, his head propped up on two pillows; he held Caroline's book in his hands.

"Reading." He said simply, "How's Rebekah?"

Caroline sighed and walked to the bed, she crawled onto her side and pulled a pillow into her lap, "She's fine, a little lonely, but…okay." She paused to look at the book Klaus was holding, "Twilight? Seriously?"

"I wanted to know what the fuss was about." He snapped the cover shut and sat it on the bedside table. "We can do something else if you'd like." He smiled coyly, leaning towards her and meeting his lips with hers.

Caroline relaxed into the kiss and then shook her head, as she pulled away, "You told Rebekah I was family now? What the hell does that mean?" She asked him quizzically.

Klaus laughed and pressed his lips onto hers again.

"Is it entirely unbelievable that I can't seem to see an eternity without you?"

Caroline felt her eyes widen; if her heart still held a beat, it would've surely skipped, "You really feel that way?" She asked as Klaus nodded slowly.

"That's seriously the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me!" Caroline couldn't help but gush, wrapping her arms around Klaus' neck and kissing his lips softly.

They pulled away after a moment and Klaus thumbed her cheek sweetly, "It equally pleases and saddens me that I'm only the first to admit that to you."

"Why?"

Klaus' hand slid down Caroline's neck and with his pointer finger he tilted her chin to look at him, "You're quite the catch." His eyes lit up as he smiled.

"I am, aren't I?" Caroline said softly as she eased herself forward until her lips pressed onto Klaus' gently. He returned her kiss hungrily, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her to him closely. Caroline's lips parted as her tongue skimmed his lower lip; Klaus granted her intrusion as his tongue met hers halfway.

Caroline tightened her grasp on his neck as Klaus eased her back slowly; she rested onto the sheets soundlessly.

Caroline ran her hands across his shoulders and down his sides, she played with the hem of his shirt before slipping her hands beneath the cotton and pressing her hands against the skin of his stomach and back. Klaus's hands splayed over her waist, sliding down her hips and onto her thighs.

A voice pulled Caroline out of her reverie.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, watching her curiously.

Caroline listened for a moment and then shook her head, "I just thought I heard-"

There was a knock at the door.

They separated slowly, Caroline stood from the bed, "It's probably just maid service." She shrugged, walking out of the bedroom and out to the main living area.

She exhaled and opened the door slowly; knowing exactly who she'd find.

"Stefan, hey…Tyler…" Caroline let her words hang, forgetting herself momentarily at the sight. She felt the awkwardness intruding the air.

"Hey, Caroline." Stefan said politely, a small smile gracing his lips, "Do you mind if we come in for a second?" Tyler seemed to have forgotten all the words in his vocabulary; although Caroline could see the tension arising in his jaw.

Caroline nodded her head, holding the door as they entered "What are you guys doing here?" She asked quietly, latching the door behind her.

"Yes, please start with that question." Klaus said as he stood stiffly in the center of the room, his hands were folded neatly in front of his chest; his face was stoic while eyes blazed blue.

Caroline sighed; old Klaus was in the building.

* * *

**A/N:**** A little on the short side, but if it wasn't cut here, it'd be a 30 page chapter!**

**My horoscope said I would be creative today and finish a project….guess it was right. Lol. Happy Sunday lovelies!**


	18. Chapter 18

_"'Cause even the stars they burn, Some even fall to the earth. We've got a lot to learn,_

_God knows we're worth it. No, I won't give up"_

-Jason Mraz "I Won't Give Up."

* * *

Caroline stood awkwardly against the large arm chair; half leaning, half standing…Mostly trying to comprehend the war that was unfolding in front of her.

Tyler sat next to Stefan on the burgundy couch, across from Klaus in the leather chaise lounge, separated only by the coffee table that was between them. Rebekah hovered to Klaus' right, her arms folded impatiently in front of her, irritated that her presence was required in the first place.

Stefan had just openly admitted he had been keeping tabs on the girls, Caroline and Rebekah. And when he saw that Rebekah was arriving in Paris, he didn't think it was a coincidence.

"But it was." Caroline argued, "Rebekah didn't even know we were there." She shook her head quickly, looking at Rebekah to agree.

Rebekah shrugged, "I knew of a few old hiding places, Paris was second after Chicago-"

"We thought he kidnapped you Caroline!" Tyler interjected furiously, "We hadn't heard from you in weeks…" He trailed off and ran a hand through his dark hair, her words finally sunk in, he looked at her, "You were in Paris _together_?"

Caroline blushed and wanted Klaus to take her hand or to look at her in the least, but he just sat there; attempting to win a staring match of intimidation with Stefan.

"You were trailing my sister, why?" Klaus asked Stefan ignoring Tyler completely, his brow furrowed, causing a deep line through the center of his forehead.

Stefan knelt back into the couch, he laced his hands together, "I knew she'd go out looking for you…we had no other leads-"

Klaus's lips pressed into a sinister smile, "See, now, it's the "_we"_ in that sentence that worries me." He knelt forward, his smile disappearing into a taut line, "Who else knows I'm here."

Stefan's jaw clenched as he looked to Caroline, grimacing slightly, "Just us."

Klaus pierced through him, his eyes blazing, "You're lying."

Tyler's foot began to twitch as he scooted to the edge of his chair.

"Don't do anything stupid." Klaus acknowledged him, his eyes not bothering to look in his direction.

Caroline gave an exasperated sigh, "Okay, well, let's save a whole bunch of trouble here." She said quickly, beginning to pace, "If Stefan knows then he probably told Damon, and Elena, who told Bonnie and Matt…and then probably Jeremy. So, the real question is-"

"Did you lead that history teacher here or not?" Klaus interjected roughly, Caroline stopped speaking instantly and looked to Stefan for the answer.

Stefan shook his head, "We did our best to-"

"Your best?" Klaus leaned back and laughed bitterly, "We all may be dead soon, but you did _your best._"He spat, shaking his head in spite of himself.

Stefan held no response, he looked to Caroline sympathetically, "We just wanted to make sure everyone was well hidden-"

"Well," Klaus began, propping his feet up on the coffee table and lacing his hands behind his neck as he rested against the cushion of the couch, "That plan went to hell the second you came looking for us. I hope everyone enjoys their lasts seconds of existence."

Caroline felt the frustration pulling inside of her, "Okay…" She said softly, "That's a little dramatic-"

"Might as well get comfortable, any second now the vampire hunter turned vampire will surely barge through the door and stake us all."

Caroline hesitated, daring a glance at the door; half expecting Rick to burst in, or for the building to simply explode all together…

It didn't though, however an eerie silence fell over them.

It was Klaus who broke the reverie, "So, you found us." He straightened in his seat, "Now what?" He asked, looking between Stefan and Tyler.

Stefan's confidence returned, "Is it your plan to just stay missing?" He asked Klaus, watching him closely, "We can only hold off Rick for so long, he's going to find out you're not in Mystic Falls. And then it's only a matter of time before he goes international."

"A life on the run..." Rebekah said slowly, "It's not like we're not used to it." She smiled gravely at Klaus, who held no sign of emotion.

"We won't need to be running forever. Simply long enough to find the means to kill him." Klaus looked at Caroline, remembering her presence, "I know a witch in Ireland-"

"She's not going to Ireland." Tyler interrupted bitterly; his hands balling up into fists.

Caroline frowned as Klaus laughed.

"I didn't realize she had to ask your permission." Klaus's eyes danced angrily, his tongue pressed into his bottom row of teeth.

Tyler's gaze didn't waver as Klaus's eyes impaled his. "Caroline," Tyler spoke evenly, "Tell Klaus that you don't want to go to Ireland."

"Um…" Caroline stammered, "I…" She shook her head, "We…" She was at a loss of words.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "For Christ's sake. Sorry, wolf boy, she's with my brother now."

Everyone looked at her suddenly, Caroline pursed her lips together and her hand fluttered to her forehead, Klaus smirked and Stefan's mouth went taught. Tyler's eyes blazed while his breathing became irregular.

"Sorry…" Rebekah shrugged, pulling her feet up beneath her and turning her gaze down to her phone, "Just thought you ought to know, before you made an ass of yourself."

Klaus chuckled, "He doesn't need any help with that."

"You should be careful what you say to me-" Tyler began but Caroline stopped him

"Tyler-"

"No, Caroline, it's fine now. He can't make hybrids anymore." His words spilled out quickly, "He has no one to protect him but himself-"

Klaus' eyes penetrated Tyler's, "What do you mean _can't."_

Tyler looked at Rebekah quizzically; a frown slowly fell over his face. Rebekah bit her lip instantly, tearing eyes to Caroline; they were wide with fear.

Klaus followed Tyler's gaze to his sister, "What did you do?" He asked slowly through his gritted teeth.

Rebecca burst into tears, "I was just so angry-I thought you were dead, you have to understand-" She sputtered uncontrollably.

Klaus held his tongue while his flesh began to burn red. He stood abruptly and walked into the bedroom slamming the door loudly behind him.

Rebekah looked at Caroline, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry…"

Caroline stood, "Just, um…excuse me, for a second." She walked to the bedroom door in a daze. It was too much to process, Elena was a vampire. Her blood now useless to Klaus... now he couldn't make hybrids, he couldn't hurt any more innocent people.

He was unprotected.

He was alone.

Caroline felt a slew of emotions fall through her when she saw Klaus standing motionless in front of the window. He knelt against it on one arm, his head rested against the glass.

Caroline inhaled slowly; she shut the door behind her, the sound of the latching door made Klaus turn around.

"This is a lot to process for me-", Caroline began with a whisper.

"Well, sweetheart, you and me both." Klaus snapped.

Caroline's lips closed instantly, "What is the matter with you?"

Klaus shook his head, his lips pursing for a moment, "Ruined. My plans are ruined with no thanks to my _dear_ sister…"

Caroline scowled, watching as he began to pace, "Nik, she was _upset_, at least let her explain why-"

"I will not hear _one_ thing she says. If she's smart she'll flee now and have a head start before I chase her down and dagger her myself."

Caroline scoffed, "You wouldn't do that."

Klaus's eyes challenged Caroline's, staring into hers intently, "I have before, I'd do it again."

Caroline scowled and threw her hands out helplessly, "Oh my god. Get over it! Seriously. You can't change what happened, Nik! It's over!"

"It's never over until I say it's over."

Caroline refolded her arms in front of her, "What if I say it's over?"

Klaus looked at her quickly, surprise filled his gaze. Caroline's eyes blazed fiercely.

She spoke clearly, enunciating carefully, "Its over, done. You're quest for _world_ _dominance_ is finished."

"It wasn't _world_ _dominance_, it was security-"

Caroline rejected his interruption, "Whatever it was, it's over."

"It's not quite that simple." Klaus sighed.

"I think it is-"

Klaus allowed his temper to consume him, "You don't understand what you're talking about-"

"You don't need minions!" Caroline's face flushed as a wave of anger flooded through her.

Klaus was immediately silenced.

Caroline closed the gap between them and intertwined her hands with his, "You have _me_."

Klaus's eyes flashed briefly, his old tendencies of darkness flooded through his irises. It took him a moment to come back to her, her Klaus, her Nik.

But he did finally, his blue eyes returning with just a small amount of yellow peeking through the ocean of blue; with a sigh he examined their hands, perfectly intertwined, "Alright." He softened, dragging his thumb down to Caroline's wrist.

So his doppelgänger was now useless to him; it was no matter really. He made the hybrids to ensure security as well as control.

His control was lost the moment he saw Caroline in New York, laying on her yoga mat.

Caroline relaxed as she felt his fleeting anger, "Now can you please just comfort me? My best friend she-" Caroline bit her lip to keep the tears from falling. She knew Elena never wanted the life of a vampire, it caused such a deep pain in Caroline that she wasn't sure how to handle it.

Klaus pulled Caroline to him. He wasn't sure if he could forgive Rebecca for killing Elena, but to see Caroline so incredibly distraught was enough to distract him from his sister.

"She must be miserable." Caroline groaned, "I'm terrible for leaving her, and I never even asked how she was-"

Klaus laughed softly, "There wouldn't have been anything for you to do, love." He mused, "She knew you did what you had to do to keep yourself safe."

Caroline sighed through a big exhale. That did sound like an "Elena" thought. It made her feel slightly better thinking she did the right thing.

She rested her head against Klaus' chest for a moment, collecting her thoughts as well as her breath.

Once she felt composed, Caroline smiled, "You wouldn't have time for your hybrids anyway, I need you to show me the world." She whispered as she wound her finger around the cotton of Klaus's shirt.

Klaus smiled as he looked down into her bright blue eyes, "You are _terribly _time consuming…"

Caroline made a face as Klaus knelt towards her and pressed his lips onto hers.

"Can we please continue this conversation civilly?" She asked as they pulled away.

Klaus groaned quietly as he looked at the closed door, "If that's what you want…"

Caroline reached up and pecked his cheek, "It's not necessarily what I want, but, it's what needs to happen."

Klaus admired her fire, driven so strongly by the act of goodness.

Her hand lingered a moment against his chest before she let it slip away; Caroline walked to the door and opened it carefully, inhaling before she went back into the sitting room.

She cleared her throat as she made her entrance, Klaus followed shortly behind her, taking his seat back in the chaise lounge while Caroline put herself back in the armchair. Caroline held her head high, pretending for a moment that neither Tyler nor Stefan had the superior senses to hear the conversation she and Klaus had just had.

Caroline threw a reassuring smile toward Rebekah, who nodded a silent thank you.

She directed her attention back to Stefan, "How's Elena doing?" The worry was eminent in her voice.

Stefan's gaze faltered down to his hands, "Better than before." He chose his words carefully; Caroline grimaced as he struggled, "She's had a tough time with feeding."

Caroline closed her eyes and thought of Elena. Stefan was the reason Caroline made it through her transition, and it pained her to see that he couldn't help Elena. Caroline's eyes blinked open and she inhaled.

"I have to go to her. I have to be with her, she's my best friend." She said, shaking her head helplessly, "I have to help her through this."

"Absolutely not."

Caroline's head, as well as Stefan's and Tyler's, whipped to Klaus; who was rigid once again.

"That is completely out of the question." Klaus's voice was even as he looked at Caroline intensely.

Caroline began to brim with frustration; did they not just agree to be civil? "She's my friend Nik, I have to go." She said adamantly.

His eyes blazed a moment in thought, "I'm going with you."

Caroline furiously shook her head, "No, you're not. That's too dangerous."

Stefan agreed as he nodded, "We can't allow you to walk back into Mystic Falls; too many lives depend on it."

Tyler smiled at Caroline, "We're more than capable of keeping her safe…."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and stood abruptly, "On that note…" She murmured, quickly walking to her bedroom. Caroline jumped slightly at the sound of her door slamming.

Klaus glowered at Tyler momentarily before turning to Caroline, he sighed as he studied her. His eyes melded into hers, "I wish you'd not go." He said softly.

Caroline was at a loss. She didn't want to leave Rome, not now, not with Klaus being there and everything being so perfect.

But Elena was her friend.

More than that, Elena was her sister. She couldn't abandon her in such a critical time of need.

Caroline's forehead creased and she swept her hand up and ran it through her hair, "I need a night to think about everything." She sighed and looked to Stefan and Tyler, "Can we talk more tomorrow." Tyler stiffened with apprehension but Stefan relaxed and nodded, "Of course."

Caroline smiled as they stood from their seats and made their exits quietly. She followed them to the door and shut it behind them. Pausing for a moment to attempt to process what had just happened.

Her dream had ended.

She smiled sadly, feeling reality's cold, hard slap in the face.

"I hope you take into consideration my plea for you not to go." Klaus called from his seat in the chaise lounge, his voice calling Caroline back to the present.

Caroline smiled and shrugged, slowly padding her way back, "I can't _not_ go." She sat across from him on the burgundy couch, wrapping her arms across her chest, "She's like my sister, Nik."

Klaus closed his eyes and ran a hand across his forehead, "Playing the family card, that's brilliant." He said dully, finally opening his eyes. He sighed as he looked at Caroline, once strong and determined, now delicate and broken. "This is what your old life does to you." He wanted to say.

"You can't change my mind." Caroline said sadly.

Klaus shook his head, "I don't want _him_ anywhere near you..."

"Is that what this is about?" Caroline asked, a smile pulling at her lips, "You're worried about Tyler?"

"He still loves you, Caroline."

Caroline inhaled and pressed her lips together. She knew there was no way to appease Klaus' wishes. Tyler was going to be in Mystic Falls, there wasn't any way around it.

She stood from the couch and walked around the coffee table, she eased herself on the extra space of the lounge; turning her body entirely to face Klaus. "Tyler and I have history…we _are_ history."

"That doesn't mean I trust him."

"But you trust me." Caroline reached out to his hand, wrapping hers around it. "You trust me, right?"

Klaus pulled her towards him so they were lying comfortably together, "Of course I do." He wrapped his arm around her; Caroline's head rested against his chest.

She sighed and began tracing circles in his t-shirt, "Please don't make this any harder." She whispered softly, feeling her throat tighten as the words fell from her lips.

Klaus sighed beneath her, his hand fell down her back lightly. He didn't want her to go; it was killing him.

Caroline turned to him suddenly, the tears brimming in her eyes, "Beg me to stay, and I will." She swallowed, "Just say it, and we'll go to Ireland."

Klaus smiled and gently tucked a wisp of hair back into its place, "I can't do that, love." He told her honestly, "As much as I don't want you to go, I know you must." His hand lingered against her cheek, his thumb caressed her softly.

Caroline smiled; this was how she knew Klaus was different. He was thinking selflessly, doing the right thing because he knew how much it meant to her.

"Will you come back with me?" She asked imploringly, "I know it's dangerous but I…" She trailed off, "I don't want to be away from you."

"I'll never be far." Klaus smiled teasingly, "Did you really think I'd stay here? What if something happened?"

Caroline laughed. That was more in his character, "So how will I be able to see you if you're not supposed to be there?" Caroline asked, her breath tightening against her chest. "It's not like you can just walk up to me whenever you want."

Klaus thought quietly, dragging endless circles down Caroline's back. Caroline sighed, closing her eyes momentarily.

"If I dare you now, will you venture? If you do, I'll keep you. I'll not lie there by myself: they may bury me twelve feet deep, and throw the church down over me, but I won't rest till you are with me. I never will."

Caroline looked at Klaus suddenly, "Wuthering Heights?" She asked, recognizing the quote.

"I felt it appropriate." He smirked

Caroline smiled; the remnants of her fear and anxiousness drifted away from her. She rested her head neatly on Klaus' chest, content in the moment as her eyes began to droop.

"I nearly lost you once, I'll be damned if I lose you again." Klaus mused softly, feeling the deepening breath of Caroline, drifting out of reality and into her sweet world of dreams.

"My Caroline…" Klaus hummed as he was certain Caroline had drifted far from this reality.

He gently tucked a stray, stubborn lock of hair neatly behind her ear, leaving her face purely exposed; her creamy complexion glistening.

"_As if you were on fire from within, the moon lives in the lining of your skin."_

* * *

**A/N:**** You know it's going to be a long chapter when the SUMMARY is 3 pages long…kill me. This is why it takes me so long to update, because I write so freaking much. **

**I really want to finish this before October. (Let's try to make that happen) **

**So, I got promoted at work (yay!) but, now I'm working 9-10 hour shifts (boo). So, updates are going to be sporadic on the account of, I only get my schedule a week in advance, so I'll be writing at random times. I'm still here though! **

**If you guys want to keep up with me on a personal basis though, you can definitely follow me on twitter! I at least tweet once a day, lol. Also, if you're cool, I'll follow you back! And I get Twitter DM's faster than FF PM's…so if you want a quick response to a question or something, DM me on Twitter: JaimeTJohnson**

**God, this is long. Sorry. **

**Quickly, EVERYONE SHOULD SUBSCRIBE to Clangwee. Seriously. One of the MOST beautifully written Klaroline drabbles I've ever read, "I love you as certain dark things are to be loved" belongs to her. All of her stories are brilliant. You should definitely check her out. **

**One more thing, I'm going to start taking requests for this drabble/one-shot collection that I've started writing. Ch1's posted already, it's called, "You Kill Me, Please Don't Stop." In which I write about Klaroline on a more regular basis doing regular things with no set plot. Every chapter is something new, mainly just so I can be happy and write Klaus/Caroline bickering and not have to worry about "getting them" anywhere. But, that's why I need requests! What do you guys want to see Klaroline doing? I'm thinking, Caroline studying in the library for one, and maybe a workout/gym situation? Let me know your thoughts/give me new ideas!**

**Thanks for reading my words!**

**Jaime**


	19. Chapter 19

"_You don't have a home until you leave it and then, when you have left it, you never can go back."_

― James Baldwin, Giovanni's Room

* * *

Caroline sat on the cold stone floor of the cellar in the Salvatore's mansion. She aimlessly flipped through this month's Cosmo magazine; hardly paying attention to the images that filled the pages.

As she reached the final page of the magazine, she sighed, "Elena? Will you please come out?" She asked tiredly, looking at the large metal door that hid the vervain room.

"No, Caroline, I'm not ready."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "You can't hide in there forever." She muttered, studying the cover of the Cosmo.

It had been like this since the moment she'd arrived in Mystic Falls. Elena was being entirely too stubborn. She wouldn't wear the daylight ring Bonnie spelled for her, and she refused to drink any type of human blood, even from a bloodbag. For the past two days, Caroline had come to visit her in the vervain room, where Elena had locked herself.

"I'm going to hurt someone." She told Caroline yesterday. Although Caroline profusely consoled Elena, it seemed it was of no use. Elena hated what she had become.

Caroline heard the murmur of her light cries; Stefan had reminded her that Elena's emotions were vastly elevated, and that she was incredibly emotional these days.

"Elena?" Caroline asked her friend quietly through the bolted door.

She heard Elena sniff a little before she answered, "Yeah?"

Caroline exhaled as she pulled herself to standing, she peered gently through the small barred window, "You're being really brave."

She saw Elena sitting in the corner with her legs pulled up to her chest. She'd never seen her friend so broken.

"Is it always like this?" Elena asked quietly.

Caroline smiled, "It gets easier, I promise... Can I come in?"

Elena nodded as she stood, swaying slightly, she unbolted the door.

"Here." Caroline said, handing her a blood bag, "I know you don't want to but…"

Elena turned the plastic bag over and over in her hands.

"That person gave their blood willingly, they didn't die, Elena." Caroline told her, grimacing at the sight of the vervain plants growing across from them, "How can you stay in here next to all that?"

Elena shrugged, "I just want to feel in control."

Caroline nodded, "Well, how about you drink a little from that blood bag, and then we can go out and find some nice squirrels-"

"Damon compelled me." Elena said suddenly, catching Caroline completely off guard, "In the beginning, I met him first…He, he told me…" Elena couldn't bring herself to continue, her words floated helplessly.

Caroline said nothing as she allowed the words to sink in, "So, that's what this is about?" She asked, walking away from the vervain and sitting on the sheeted cot.

Elena shrugged helplessly. "I don't even know what to think anymore…" She shook her head and plopped down next to Caroline.

Now it made sense. Elena was hiding from both Stefan and Damon. Of course she couldn't decide, and of course now that she was a vampire, it just made things that much worse.

Caroline couldn't help but remember Elena's words, as she sat outside a certain used car lot only a month ago. "You have forever to decide, Elena, really."

Elena laughed, knowing exactly who Caroline was quoting, "I guess I need to take my own advice."

Caroline put her hand over her friend's, "Just focus on you right now. Everything else will fall into place."

Elena giggled, "When did you get so insightful? Did _Paris_ do this to you?" She looked at Caroline, eyebrows raised, obviously not meaning Paris at all.

Caroline's mouth fell open slightly, "No, it wasn't completely _Paris_…" She felt herself blush as Elena laughed.

"I missed you." Elena said with a smile, "Everyone's been so serious these past few months…It's good to have you back."

Caroline smiled appreciatively. "It's good to _be _back." Was the appropriate response, but she couldn't bring her lips to speak the words.

Because it wasn't.

It didn't feel good to be in Mystic Falls at all. Caroline spent her entire day trying to coax Elena out of the vervain dungeon, sure, she got a little closer every day, but it wasn't exactly Caroline's idea of ideal. Not only that, but since the council, Ric included, thought she was still M.I.A, Caroline couldn't really leave the Salvatore's mansion.

Her own mother didn't even know she was back.

Caroline sighed. She knew this was the best idea, being that it was the safest.

"Have you heard from _Niklaus_ lately?" Elena asked, eyebrows raised.

Caroline laughed at her friend's emphasis. "Not since early this morning." She answered, habitually looking at her phone and checking her messages.

There were none.

Elena smiled sadly, "I'm sorry."

Caroline shrugged, "It's okay, I mean…it's just too dangerous right now." She looked longingly at her phone before sitting it beside her. She smiled brightly, "So, are we going to get out of this room today?"

Elena studied Caroline carefully, "Caroline, are you and Klaus…dating?" She asked carefully, an innocent smile spreading across her lips.

Caroline thought for a moment, "Technically, yes…I think." She grimaced and shook her head, "It's complicated."

That much was true. Caroline had no idea where Klaus even was these days. She was positive he was in the U.S, but in which state she had no idea. He said he'd be close, but how close was close?

For the sake of his, and her, own safety, there was an unspoken rule about calling: there shouldn't be any. And with texting, it was to be kept extremely vague. Of course Caroline wanted more; she knew how clingy she could be. But she recognized that it was just too dangerous to expect anything more than what she was given.

"_One day soon"_ His last text read.

She smiled remembering it, keeping her hopeful.

Elena shook her head, "You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

Caroline looked at her suddenly, Elena's words pulled her from her thoughts, "What?"

Elena laughed, "You're kind of glowing."

Caroline blushed as she covered her face with embarrassment and groaned.

"Please, tell me everything!" Elena turned to face her on the bed, leaning her head against the stone wall behind her.

Caroline peeked at her from beneath her fingers, "Everything, everything?"

Elena nodded, "Everything, everything."

Caroline removed her hands and sat up; she cleared her throat and pushed her hair out of her eyes, "Okay." She said sternly, "But first, you have to drink some of that bloodbag."

Xxx

Caroline sat alone on the cot in the vervain room; happy for this moment of alone time with only just her thoughts. She thought then, that perhaps she was thrilled for the wrong reasons when Elena finally decided to go upstairs.

She was starting to realize why Elena liked it in here. You got used to the hum that seemed to be radiating off of the plants, and it was peaceful; creating this calm environment where her thoughts could be completed.

Caroline sighed and took out her phone. Her eyes scanned the messages she'd received from Klaus.

It sucked being in a relationship and not being able to talk to your boyfriend.

"Having fun yet?"

Caroline quickly pressed her phone back to the home screen as Tyler entered the dungeon and lazily leaned against the solid metal door.

Caroline snorted,"Yeah, this is _super_."She said, accompanying her words with an eye roll.

"Well it's not Paris."

"That's for sure."

Caroline's gaze shifted to her feet against the cemented floor. The silence was entirely awkward.

Unable to withstand it any longer, Caroline pulled herself up from the cot and brushed past Tyler, shoving her Cosmo and phone back into her purse.

"It's getting late." She told him as she slung her purse over her shoulder, avoiding his eyes.

"Can we talk?"

Caroline inhaled sharply as she found the courage to look him directly in the eyes. She shrugged as she allowed her bag to slide back down her arm,

"I guess." The bag plopped to the ground. "What's up?"

Tyler's stance relaxed when Caroline agreed. "Not here." He said, nodding towards the door.

Caroline sighed quietly, pulling her bag onto her arm for the third time and following Tyler out of the dungeon.

"You're different"Tyler said finally as they leisurely padded across the Salvatore's lawn, heading in the direction of the woods.

Caroline frowned, "How?"

Tyler shrugged, glancing at her sideways, "I don't know, maybe older or something? You just…" He stopped himself, frowning at lack of words in his vocabulary, "Carry yourself differently…higher, or something."

Caroline felt the smile tugging against her lips, "Is it bad different or good different?" She asked as their pace slowed.

Tyler laughed, "I'm kind of thinking good."

Caroline laughed at his answer as she bit her bottom lip. It was nice walking with Tyler.

"You seem a little different too." Caroline acknowledged, pulling her gaze to the trees that began to create arches as they proceeded farther away from the boarding house. They fell into a peaceful silence.

It was funny, Caroline thought, she'd been so afraid to return to Mystic Falls. But now that she was here, it felt as if her alter ego of a life lacked normalcy. Mystic Falls brought her back to a normal reality.

Tyler was no exception.

Caroline looked at him in the safety of the darkness. He had seemed so uncomfortable in Rome, so out of control and he held a protective edge in his voice when he spoke to Caroline. But here, in the Falls, he was entirely different.

"_Am I different too?"_ She couldn't help but wonder. _"Is it possible to have two different personalities?"_

Tyler stopped abruptly, "I went looking for you in New York."

"What?"

Tyler sighed and brought his hands together, lacing and unlacing his fingers nervously, "I went to find you, to apologize…" He shook his head, "But, then I saw you-"

"Where?"

Tyler shrugged, "I don't know, some boutique." He looked at her expressively, his brown eyes filling hers completely, "You just looked so happy, Care, I couldn't…"

Caroline was silent as her head began to spin. Tyler had followed her after all. She reminded herself to breathe as the feeling of rocks tumbled down through her stomach.

Both Caroline and Tyler spoke at the same time.

"I still love you."

"I'm dating Klaus."

Tyler's face held no emotion as his eyes blatantly stared through Caroline.

"What?"

Caroline grimaced as Tyler turned away from her, running a hand through his dark hair anxiously.

He turned back to face her, "How?"

Caroline sighed, pressing her back into a tree; leaning delicately as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't know. It happened slowly, and then all at once. Like, the thought had been there for a while, hovering, a big "maybe" and then…"

"Paris."

Caroline smiled at him sadly nodding, "and then Paris."

"I knew I lost you as soon as I decided to come back here." He shook his head, feeling the frustration with himself.

Although she thought against it, Caroline stepped to him slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly and felt his arms wrap around her slender waist.

Tyler felt warm, and cozy. Like after being in the cold all day and then coming inside to a roaring fire and a mug of hot chocolate with the perfect amount of marshmallows. She nuzzled her cheek into his neck; he smelled like the woods, earthy with a hint of some floral.

It was like a magnetic pull that was keeping her arms wound so tightly around him, not wanting to let him go.

As much as she hated to admit it, he felt good.

"It's been weird without you here." Tyler admitted, pressing his hands against her sides and caressing them gently.

It was easy falling in love with Tyler the first time. She was his first choice, for once; she was someone's first choice.

Caroline frowned as her thoughts tumbled through her.

Being with Tyler was easy, as it was now in the dark forest approaching the morning hours. But Caroline released him from her grip.

"You chose Mystic Falls, not me…" She said slowly, feeling the wave of understanding crash over her.

"What?"

"I love you, Tyler." She said earnestly, "I do. But, I am so much more than a small town cheerleader." She closed her eyes and inhaled the scents surrounding her, "I don't think I belong here anymore."

Before she could resist, Tyler was in front of her, his lips pressing onto hers.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she welcomed the feeling. A tornado of emotions swept through her as she felt his arms wind around her and pulled her to him tightly. She wanted to stay and go all in the same.

"Tyler, please." She said finally, freeing herself from his grasp, she touseled her hair through her fingers and backed away. "I don't know what to think." She admitted, "I need to go."

Caroline turned and sped away, leaving Tyler alone in the falling darkness. She didn't slow down until she reached the vervain dungeon. Using the iron wall to hold her steady, she knelt her forehead against its cool surface.

She exhaled a tight breath and closed her eyes, feeling even more confused than she had before.

And just when she thought her mind was completely made up, another door opened through the darkness.

And now she stood between them.

* * *

**A/N:**** Note to self, never have tumblr dash open while trying to update chapter….ever**

**Shit's about to get cray you guys. I had an epiphany of drama I could add to this, and being the person I am, of course I'm going to add it all.**

**I know I'll probably get some hate for that forewood moment, but, I promise you that I understand Caroline so incredibly well. I've analyzed her and I have her really figured out. I really feel that this was completely in character for her, so if you don't like it…well, then you probably just don't understand Caroline at all :)**

**tumblr: more-or-less-obsessed**


	20. Chapter 20

"_Love is needing someone. Love is putting up with someone's bad qualities because they somehow complete you." _

–_Sarah Dessen, This Lullaby_

* * *

Tyler and Klaus are forever bound because Caroline will always be the point of their triangle. No matter what she tried to do, no matter how hard she tried to forget, she was going to be connected to Tyler forever.

He was her home.

Caroline groaned for what felt like the millionth time, rolling over onto her side, pulling the sheets close to her chin.

God knows how late it was; she stopped checking the clock hours ago.

She hiked her legs up, wrapping her arms around them tightly, the moonlight spilled in through her window.

Her room.

It seemed like ages since she'd been here. Caroline knew it was taking a risk, escaping from the Salvatore mansion to run back to the security of her childhood room; just like a child. But she needed the space, and she knew her mom would be busy at the station.

Tyler was smothering. It was hard for Caroline to breathe when she thought about him, and the way he'd kissed her; as if nothing had changed.

When, in reality, everything had changed.

Caroline closed her eyes and allowed a bellowing sigh to escape her lips. This was not the homecoming she'd expected.

She pulled her phone out from beneath her pillow, where she was pretending to ignore the lack of messages she'd received.

Where was Klaus anyways? How could he just leave her like that?

Caroline thought that and more as she endlessly scrolled through her phone's message history; the anger disseminated as she tiredly tossed her phone aside.

"This is such bullshit." She murmured, yanking her pillow over her head, shading her eyes away from the prevailing light that haunted her.

Beneath the pillow, sometime later, Caroline felt her eyes begin to stubbornly droop. She exhaled the last of her conscious before migrating into the dark abyss of her dreams.

* * *

_She was happier here._

_Laying sprawled out across her bed, a fashion magazine lay open as Caroline rested on her stomach, leisurely turning the page._

_She popped her gum in the silence._

_A shadow fell over the magazine, Caroline turned around swiftly and a smile spread across her face._

"_Hello, love"_

_Caroline flipped the magazine shut and turned over; she sat up slightly and locked her fingers around the cotton of Klaus' shirt, pulling him with her as they fell back onto her bed._

_It took only a moment for his lips to press onto hers. Caroline's eyes fluttered shut _

_Caroline relished in the feeling of their bodies so close, but she quickly scowled breaking the kiss._

"_Where have you been?" She asked softly, her features relaxing as Klaus smiled._

"_I've been around."_

"_That's not evasive at all…" Caroline rolled her eyes playfully._

_Klaus caressed his thumb down her cheek, "I'm always closer than you think, Caroline. I told you I wouldn't let you go again."_

_Caroline smiled and kissed him gently. _

_Klaus placed delicate, feather like kisses down her cheekbone to Caroline's neck. She tilted her head and bit her lip softly. _

_Caroline opened her eyes and grimaced at the poster that adorned her wall. _

_Out of all the times she liked to see Zac Efron in the morning, now was not one of those times_

_She then became extremely self-conscious about her room. _

_The embarrassing old Myspace photo's she had to frame of her, Elena, and Bonnie…the pile of dirty clothes in the hamper…the pairs of shoes carelessly tossed around the floor.._

"_What's wrong, love?"_

_Caroline controlled her smile as she looked back to Klaus, she ran a hand through his curly hair. "You look so out of place in my world." She smiled._

"_Is this your world? Truly?"_

_Caroline scowled as she thought. This was her home, yes…not just her bedroom, but Mystic Falls. But was this her world, still? She felt like an outsider since she returned._

_Klaus was right._

_This wasn't her world anymore._

_Caroline knelt forward and brought his lips to hers. He smiled against them, methodically massaging their mouths together. Playfully taking turns biting each others bottom lip._

_Klaus, with one hand, pulled Caroline's shirt off her body, his hands traveled down the length of her stomach. She gasped into his mouth, enjoying the sensation of his fingers dancing along her skin._

_His mouth traveled down her neck and over her collarbone, the curve of his lips traced the curve of her stomach and Caroline groaned._

_Klaus stopped and leveled himself with Caroline, he stroked her hair lovingly, "What is it?"_

_Caroline's lips pulled into a half smile as she traced the outline of his jaw, "I wish you were real right now"_

_Klaus smiled, "Open your eyes love."_

* * *

Caroline's eyes fluttered open. She was met with the pitch black color of night. Her house was silent, no one was there except her.

"Dammit." Caroline muttered, rolling onto her stomach.

Caroline's ear twitched as she heard footsteps on her front patio.

Pulling a sweatshirt over her head, she carefully left her room.

She nervously padded down the stairs, one half of her hoping it was Klaus, while the other half of her dreaded it was Ric, greeting her with a stake.

"Rebekah?" Caroline asked as she hesitantly pulled back the door.

"Shhh! Invite me in!"

"Um, come in," Caroline peered at Rebekah curiously, "Why is your hair brown?"

Rebekah sighed, "I'm hideous looking, I know."She brushed past Caroline as Caroline closed the door carefully, being sure to bolt it behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

Rebekah pulled the brown wig off quickly as she plopped onto Caroline's couch, "Well, I just had to blend in, and it was too dangerous to look like myself, so I bought these horrible clothes…" Her words hung in the air as Caroline continued to frown at her.

"Oh, right, but you probably don't wish to hear about that." Rebekah tucked her true blonde hair off her shoulder before she lifted a leather bag off the floor and pulled it onto the couch near her, "Nik wanted me to bring you this."

Caroline's eyes lit up, "Is he here? With you?" She looked out the window hopefully.

"No, it was too dangerous. The council's closer than you think Caroline. You need to be careful." Out of the leather bag, Rebekah pulled out an Ipad, "Here."

Caroline extended her hand and took the gift from Rebekah. She looked at it, a confused look spread across her face, "Why an Ipad, exactly?"

Rebekah shrugged, "Just the messenger, doll"

Caroline nodded and took the gift from Rebekah, "Tell Nik thank you, and tell him I-"

"Okay." Rebekah said suddenly, standing and pulling the bag over her shoulder, "I have to go." She looked at Caroline apologetically, "I wish I could stay…"

Caroline shook her head, "It's okay, I understand that you and Nik have to keep your distance…I just wish I could be with you guys."

Caroline walked Rebekah to the door.

Before she opened it, Rebekah asked, "Have you talked to Matt, lately?"

Caroline shook her head, "I don't think he knows I'm here. The only people I've seen are Damon, Stefan, Elena and Tyler…Everyone else thinks I'm away."

Rebekah nodded as she reached for the door, "I might go tell him 'Hi'…"She smiled.

Caroline laughed as she pulled Rebekah into a hug, "Rebekah, tell Nik that I love him, okay?"

Rebekah pulled away and looked at her, "You do?"

Caroline inhaled as she nodded, "I do, I really do." Caroline held Rebekah's eye contact a second longer before she covered her face in her hands and began to cry.

"Oh, shh, it's alright!" Rebekah soothed, pulling her friend into her embrace.

"I just miss him so much. I think I'm going crazy." Caroline sniffed, wiping the tears away.

"Yes, I'm aware of the feeling." Rebekah smiled, "Oh, and here, I almost forgot."

Rebekah handed Caroline a small card, no bigger than the palm of her hand. Caroline took it into her hands and her eyes poured over the words.

_Even by daylight my eyes are filled with darkness when my vision is not lit by your beauty. You are radiant; you are the only thing I want to see._

_-K_

Caroline felt the tears welling in her eyes once more, she held the card tightly to her chest, "Elena doesn't even need my help. She doesn't even come out of the vervain room!" She whined, allowing herself the dramatics just this once. She slid down the wall and crumpled her head over her knees.

Rebekah sat across from her, listening intently.

"And Tyler's here and _so_ not helping because all I want is closure, really, and to help Elena. When I came back I thought it would be easy, but the longer I'm here it's just getting harder and harder…"

Caroline sniffed and then silenced herself.

She looked at Rebekah suddenly, "Tell Nik I'm done."

"What?"

"I'm done here. I don't want to be here anymore. Tell him I want to go to Ireland"

"But your friends-"

"Please, they don't need me. Elena has both Damon and Stefan, and Bonnie…She has everyone she'll ever need."

"But not you?"

"She doesn't need me! I thought she did, but she doesn't!"

Rebekah frowned, "But who got her out of the vervain room?"

Caroline looked at her with surprise,"What?"

"Who convinced her to go upstairs?"

Caroline scowled, "How did you know about that-"

"I told you Caroline, we're always closer than you think. You were the one Elena needed, you can't just disappear on her in the dead of night and not look back. She's your friend, and you love her. You need to treasure your friendships…not run away…"

"I'm not running away from Elena."

Rebekah, smiled knowingly. A chill ran down Caroline's spine, _She knows about the kiss_.

"You know what I think? You need to figure out why you really want to run away, Caroline." Rebekah said sternly, "This town, as grotesque as it is, is your home. It's all your history in a 500 mile radius, as pitiful as that sounds…"

"Okay, okay." Caroline smiled, "I get what you're saying. I do…but…"

"I want you to end up with my brother. I do. Really."

"Seriously? No you don't! You hate me!"

Rebekah cocked her head, her eyebrows rose, "If I hated you, honestly, would I be here right now?"

Caroline emitted a laugh, "Touché."

"I just want you to be sure about Nik."

"Please don't warn me…"Caroline shook her head**.**

Rebekah put her hand on Caroline's knee, "Are you sure you don't want to talk to Elena about this? Isn't the doppelganger prone to these sort of…love triangle situations…"

Caroline shook her head, surrendering, "Okay. You win Rebekah. I will talk to Elena tomorrow, make my amends. Make my choice, and Nik and I can ride off in the sunset-"

"More like fly, in the private jet."

"Okay, we'll _fly_ off into the sunset."

Caroline, with Rebekah's help, pulled herself off the floor.

"Meet me tomorrow night by the well on the Lockwood's land." Rebekah told her with a smile, "We can leave first thing."

Caroline nodded as she hugged Rebekah once more. "Thank you" She whispered. Rebekah nodded as Caroline opened the door, and with vampire speed, Rebekah was gone.

After closing and locking the door, Caroline picked up her new Ipad from the couch and tucked herself back into bed. She powered it up and smiled instantly, the background was a picture of the Eiffel Tower at night.

Scrolling through the apps, Caroline felt the giddy energy crawl through her, and although she wasn't sitting next to Klaus now, she felt closer to him in this moment, more than she ever had.

* * *

**A/N:**** I'm horrible for never updating. Please don't stake me. And, also, the note that was written by Klaus for Caroline was actually written to me by my new love interest. Yes, I call the boys I'm dating my "love interest", I'm weird, get over it.**

**Go read my collab with OKBooey31, "Scene Stealers", or just anything else by her, because I love her! **

**Also, my drabble collection "You Kill Me, Please Don't Stop" is in need of some audience suggestions, so feel free to comment on that as well!**

**Tumblr: more-or-less-obsessed**

**I'm back on track with this story, so, I'll update later this week (for real) (lol).**


	21. Chapter 21

**Note: ****Go back and read the last four chapters to shake off the cobwebs of this effin' story…I have about a million times to get through this chapter.**

* * *

"_If you're stuck between two options, flip a coin. It works, not because it solves your problem, but while the coin is in the air, you'll know what your heart is really hoping for." _

* * *

Caroline poked her head through the frame of the back door to the Salvatore's mansion.

"Hello? Anyone?"

She let herself as she latched the door behind her.

"Caroline, hey!" Elena said, appearing seemingly as a wisp of wind.

Caroline stood momentarily surprised.

"Sorry," Elena apologized, "I heard you from upstairs…I'm still getting used to these 'vampy senses'" She told Caroline sheepishly.

Caroline smiled, "It's okay. Actually, I'm glad you snuck up on me, I came over to talk to you…" She trailed off ominously, walking away from Elena and the door and into the Salvatore's foyer.

"Uh, oh…this sounds serious." Elena frowned as she followed.

"Are you the only one here?" Caroline asked, turning to face her friends.

Elena nodded, situating herself on to the couch.

"Okay, good." Caroline sighed. She looked at Elena, debating on where to start on the rant that was constantly floating through her head. She took a deep breath and began to pace.

Suddenly, she stopped.

"Elena, who would you choose, Klaus or Tyler?"

Elena laughed, **"**Caroline, I can't make your choice for you!"

Caroline's lower lip protruded into an adorable pout, "But, but, everyone had something to say about _your _love triangle!"

"Yeah, and see how well that turned out."

"Touché."

Caroline dramatically threw herself onto the loveseat across from Elena, "I just don't know what to even think anymore."

Elena pursed her lips for a moment, "Okay, wait a second…" She said standing and disappearing out of the room. She returned with a pad of paper and pen.

She neatly wrote "Klaus" and "Tyler" at the top of the page in T chart form, beneath both names she wrote "Pros" and "Cons".

"Alright…" Elena said, placing the pen on top of the paper and passing it over to Caroline, "I know if feels really stupid." She said of Caroline's skeptical look, "But I promise if you write it all down, even the dumb stuff, it'll help."

"Okay, okay…" Caroline took the pad of paper from Elena with an eye roll. She tucked her legs beneath her and twisted the pen around her fingers while she thought.

Xxx

Elena frowned as she looked at Caroline.

"What?" Caroline asked innocently

Elena cleared her throat, "Tyler, pro number one, has awesome body…Caroline, that's his number one trait? Really?"

Caroline sighed dramatically and fell into the plush pillows of the couch. "Of course there's more! This is my thinking stage, not the final product!" She groaned, "I want the lists to be fair but…"

"But what?"

Caroline regained her posture, "But the lists aren't fair. Every time I think of Tyler….He's just so…Mystic Falls-"

Elena's face contorted with confusion, "Meaning?"

"Meaning…I don't know!"

"Think, Caroline. Just talk it out. I'm only ears." Elena smiled.

Caroline sighed, "It's like…everything I ever wanted is completely embodied in Klaus."

"Except?"

Caroline pursed her lips, "Except I can't read him. I always knew when Tyler was pissed or excited, happy or sad…Klaus is like…" She shook her head, "He's this huge cloud of mystery. I want to be around him, to understand him, but at the same time I'm afraid he'll turn into this giant tornado and suck me right in….and then I can't escape…you know?"

Elena thought silently for a moment, "But, why would you choose Tyler? What's his hold on you? How does he make you feel?"

"He makes me feel…safe."

"And Klaus doesn't?"

Caroline's brow furrowed, "No, he does…" She began twisting the tips of her hair, "It's weird, I feel completely out of control when I'm with him, but at the same time totally in control of myself. Like, I know he'd do anything for me…."

"Does he love you?"

Caroline shrugged, "I don't know…but, come on Elena. How do you really know when someone loves you?"

Elena relaxed into her seat, "Well…I think when someone loves you, they accept you for who you are and never try to change you. Every decision they make involves you somehow, they want you to be a part of their future…I think…" Elena stopped and looked at Caroline, "I think it also has something to do with the way they look at you. It's this sort of non-judgmental, far off gaze they hold with you. And when you say, "What?" They just shake their head and smile."

Caroline blinked a few times as her friends words sunk in, "Is that how you know Damon's in love with you?"

Elena gaped at her friend, "What?"

Caroline's eyes smiled, "I never completely understood the whole, _Damon_ infatuation…until I went to Paris with Klaus." Caroline exhaled, "It's just," She looked sheepishly at her friend, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I've always been second to you. And I've seriously hated it." She laughed.

"Caroline, no one puts you second to me."

Caroline laughed again, "Oh, please. Stefan, Damon, Matt…They all chose you first." She smiled sadly, "Except Klaus. He makes me feel…well, amazing. When he looks at me, I'm the only one he sees. It's almost like, all this time that I've been wasting on other guys, he's just been there, waiting patiently for me…and even though he's never said it, I think he's in love with me. I think I've changed him…but not on purpose. Just by being with him, I think I've changed him…I…I love him." Caroline looked at Elena, "And I don't think I can ever stop."

Elena smiled, "Caroline, I think you've already made your choice."

Xxx

Caroline checked her phone for the hundredth time. She bit her bottom lip as she glanced around; there was no movement on the Lockwood property for miles.

The excitement began to melt into anxiousness as Caroline dropped her duffle bag, hitting the ground with a thunk.

Caroline began pacing back and forth in the fallen leaves. As she continually moved, a visible track was being made; worn into the ground.

Rebekah was already fifteen minutes late. Not that this surprised Caroline, but the waiting was killing her.

Her choice was made; she was ready to leave Mystic Falls for a long time. Travelling the world with Klaus by her side, the infinite possibilities that stood before her…all that stood in her way was this meeting point with Rebekah, who was going to take her to Klaus.

But she wasn't here.

Finally, a twig snapped behind her.

"Rebekah, thank God. You were seriously taking-" Caroline turned around and as quickly as it appeared, her smile fell from her face.

"Hello Caroline."

Caroline's features widened in horror, "Ric, what are you-"

Before she could even complete her sentence, the vervain was seeping through her still veins. Caroline's vision began twisting and spinning as she fell helplessly to the ground.

Xxx

_Caroline_

Caroline groaned as her eyes blinked open slowly.

"Owe" She uttered, lifting her left arm a few inches above the ground. She rolled her wrist over, only to expose an IV that penetrated her cephalic vein. It was pumping enough vervain into her system to keep her sedated.

Caroline exhaled and tried to sit up; the restraints that held her chest were belted tightly, limiting the movement of her upper body. Her right wrist was bound with nothing but a type of leather restraint, but due to the amount of vervain in her system, she knew she couldn't even move in an attempt to rip it off.

"Fighting would be pointless."

Caroline looked quickly to her left as Alaric Saltzman appeared in the doorway.

"Where's Rebekah."

Alaric shrugged as a smug look spread across his face, "She's contained."

Caroline swallowed and turned away from him, "Why am I here."

Alaric laughed coldly, "Because, Caroline, I've missed you. Tell me, how were you travels abroad?"

Caroline whipped towards him angrily and tried prying herself out of the leather belts; she struggled only for a moment before the dosage of vervain restrained her.

"As I said before, fighting is pointless, Caroline."

"What do you want from me?" Caroline's voice cracked as she asked, "I've been here for 3 days, I don't even see how you need me."

Alaric chuckled as he dragged a wooden chair across from the cot Caroline was laying on; he put it levelly on all four legs and sat easily. He bent over and rested his elbows against his knees, lacing his fingers together.

"Where's Klaus, Caroline."

Caroline felt her dead heart drop, "I don't know." She said nonchalantly.

Alaric chewed his bottom lip, his eyes invading her hers, "Tell me where he is, and you can go. It's really that easy."

"It's not that easy. Because I don't know where he is." Caroline rolled her eyes, the annoyance seeping from her words.

The vampire hunter nodded quietly. He stood and was still shaking his head, "Okay…sure…I believe you."

In one swift movement, Alaric bent down and gripped the chair tightly, he slammed it into the wall; breaking it into several pieces.

Caroline flinched as he picked up on of the larger pieces.

"Tell me where he is, Caroline." Alaric said evenly, "Or things are about to get a little bloody."

"I'm telling you the truth!" She responded with courage, "I have no idea where he is, I haven't seen him since I've been here, in Mystic Falls."

Alaric shook his head, "Not good enough."

He lunged towards her and punctured her right wrist.

Caroline cried out as the wood penetrated deep through her veins, protruding through her entire wrist.

"Are you ready to be honest now?"

Caroline clenched her fist, in hopes that it would somehow stop the burning that was spreading from not only the wood but also from the vervain IV.

Alaric continued, "It's not going to heal with all that vervain in your system…and I have three chair legs left…"

"I don't know where he is, why don't you believe me?" Caroline asked, her jaw clenched as she shut her eyes.

Alaric cocked his head to her, "You can't be serious?"

"I'm telling the truth." She pleaded, a tear slid from her eye down her cheek.

He knelt over her, "Oh, you poor girl. Abandoned again, I see…." He reached over and gently placed his palm against her cheek, "And it's been three hours and no one's come to save you." Alaric pouted mockingly, stroking her cheek.

Caroline turned away from him, feeling the tears that brew just beneath her eye lids.

"Oh, no, no, no." Alaric soothed, using his index finger to bring her face level with his, "Since you can offer no help, you're no use to me."

Caroline exhaled as she blinked, "You're going to let me go?" She asked cautiously.

"Not quite."

Caroline screamed as the second chair leg was stabbed into her left shoulder.

Xxx

"Caroline"

Caroline moaned as her eyes barely opened. Her head lolled to the sound of the voice.

Alaric smiled at her, "Oh good, you're awake."

Caroline exhaled slowly, feeling reality slowly slipping away from her.

"Ah, stay with me Caroline. I have to question you some more."

She was too weak to speak, her vision appeared fuzzy. After the third chair leg was driven into stomach, the final leg was plunged into her neck.

The pool of blood that surrounded her was immense, and continuing to widen its perimeter.

Caroline stopped struggling.

"_I'm done."_

"Where is Klaus, Caroline?"

Despite every muscle in her body slowly being drained of life; Caroline felt an ounce of warmth beginning at her toes and pushing up towards her. It acquired her calves and thighs, her hips and stomach…

"Where is he, Caroline!" Alaric yelled, watching the vampire before him blink slowly, her breaths becoming deep and measured.

Alaric slammed his fist into the wall; he exhaled angrily, "Fine. Surely if I keep you here long enough, _someone _will surely come for you." He spat venomously, running a hand through his hair as he turned away from Caroline and left through the bolted door he arrived from.

"_Caroline"_

Caroline's eyes drowsily opened to the empty room; the bright lights making her squint.

No one was there.

The warmth was winding up her hands now, reaching her elbows and shoulders; finally encompassing her neck.

And suddenly, she could no longer feel any pain.

"_Caroline"_

"Nik" Caroline whispered, "Where are you?"

The warmth Caroline felt had consumed her fully, she relaxed into it as her eyes closed; surrounding her in darkness.

xxx

_Caroline's eyes fluttered open._

_The sunlight poured in through the bay window, causing small pulses of gold to be strewn across her cheek. _

_The warmth from it brought a smile to her lips._

_It felt like a memory, a soft idea of floating through the air. _

_Caroline sighed and watched the ocean waves lightly paw the shore. _

"_Caroline."_

_It was a whisper in the wind, so faint it was barely audible._

_Caroline turned away from the window and towards the voice, but no one was there._

_She shrugged and daintily pulled her knees into her chest. She looked back out the window, just as the sun was beginning to disappear beneath the horizon._

"_Caroline"_

_It was louder now, she was certain someone was there. _

_But as she'd turn away, there was no one. _

_Three more times this happened._

_Finally, Caroline decided to ignore the voice. _

_She rested her head against the window frame and felt her upper eyelids encroaching to the ones below._

_Her breathing deepened as her head tilted to one side._

_Peaceful drifting._

"_CAROLINE"_

_Caroline felt a tingling sensation against her arms._

_Like someone was shaking her, or trying to._

_She tried incredibly hard to remain on her bay window, being lulled to sleep by the ocean waves…_

_But the shaking was incessant, and there were voices._

_Voices growing louder and louder_

_Until finally…_

Xxx

"It's okay! It's okay! She's okay!"

Caroline's eyes slowly opened.

Carefully she began to take in her surroundings.

She was in a car.

With Elijah driving and Elena in the backseat with her.

Her head was resting against Elena's lap, and something was in her hands.

A blood bag.

Suddenly, Caroline gasped and sat up, "Rebekah! She's with Ric, he has her in some torture chamber and we have to-"

"Easy, easy." Elena cooed, "It's okay, Ric's gone."

Caroline faltered slightly, not fully healed from the amount of vervain in her system.

"Lay back down, Caroline." Elena said sternly, worried for her friend.

Caroline nodded and obliged, resting a palm over her eyes.

Elena stroked Caroline's hair softly, looking at Elijah, "I'm glad the plan worked…but she's in bad shape."

"She'll be alright, physically." Elijah told her, watching the road carefully.

"Plan?" Caroline asked, "What plan?"

Elena shushed her, "We'll explain everything later, just rest."

"But I…" Caroline felt the effects of the blood healing her rapidly, "I don't need rest. Elijah?" She asked, realizing Elijah was there in the first place.

Suddenly she looked to Elena, "Is Klaus here?" Caroline asked, nearly panic stricken, "He is isn't he? Where is he?"

"We're almost home." Elijah said quietly, "You'll see soon enough."

Caroline exhaled and felt her body easing back into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:**** Okay, okay, everyone just put your wooden stakes down. Happy freakin' Easter.**

**What's really stupid is that I've been working on this forever. I just kept thinking, "I can't get it to connect to the next part…"**

**Never thought I should break it into 2 chapters.**

**Slow clap for the idiot.**

**This story can't have more than five chapters left. It MUST be finished! Sorry for the long delay and endless questions of when I'll be updating! Tvd kind of sucks right now in the Klaroline department, so that's who we're blaming, okay?**


	22. Chapter 22

"_Simple life was not for us, It never was, It never was. This could kill me." _

_Amy Stroup, "This Could Kill Me"_

* * *

Caroline groggily floated back to reality.

She stared up at the vaulted ceiling and blinked slowly.

The mattress hugged to her back as she lazily exhaled.

Caroline rolled onto her right side, attempting to push herself up to sitting; if Klaus was here, she was going to see him.

And being tortured and all, she thought it fair.

Her vision began to blur as she reached a seated position. She pushed through it, easing her toes onto the hardwood floor beneath her.

A dizzy spell caught her off-guard. It threw her off balance with her weak senses; she was heading straight for the ground.

Mid fall, she accepted it. Floating slowly to the hard oak floor she thought, "_What's one more bruise?"_, and her eyes closed, ready for the impact.

She didn't hit the floor however, but an embrace of flesh. As quickly as she had fallen, she was upright again, looking into blue eyes.

"Nik," She breathed, the emotions overwhelming her all at once. She wanted to kiss him a million times, and yet she wanted to stand there and cry as an abandoned child would all in the same.

Klaus looked down at her with an unreadable expression, seemingly feeling the same sort of combination.

Caroline felt the tears slowly escaping as she buried her face into his chest. The need and want of never letting go coursed through her; she only held on tighter.

"_Where were you when I needed you?"_ She felt herself thinking, the joy and comfort slowly slipping away.

"Where were you?" She asked hoarsely as she pulled away, looking up at him through the blur of leftover tears.

Klaus sighed and his lips parted slightly, his eyes shifted uneasily between Caroline's.

"Caroline," He began softly, leveling his eyes to hers, "I want to tell you everything, and I will. But first you must get some much needed rest."

"I can't be compelled Nik, too much vervain." Caroline held up her wrists exposing the slow healing cuts.

Klaus smiled and pushed the stray hair from her eyes, "Alright, we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way."

Klaus scooped Caroline up into his arms and rested her gently back on to the bed. Once she was comfortable he slid in next to her and began rolling the sleeve of his shirt up to his elbow, "Drink my blood; it will heal you faster than your own."

He bit into his wrist and presented it to Caroline, she obliged, lifting it to her mouth and swallowing hefty gulps at a time.

After a moment, Klaus retracted his arm. He reached out and with his thumb removed the smeared blood from the corner of Caroline's mouth. "Please rest sweetheart, it's been quite the day."

Caroline delicately placed her head against his chest. Klaus pulled the blanket over them and readjusted his head against the headboard.

Caroline gripped his shirt tightly, "I missed you." She murmured, finally feeling the exhaustion taking over.

"I love you." She whispered as the darkness washed over her.

xxxx

"_I want to be the one to tell her everything"_

His voice as smooth as velvet poured through her from another room. Caroline's eyes opened slowly.

"_She needs rest now, I can speak to her later."_

Caroline sighed as she heard all voices commencing downstairs. The more voices that contributed to the conversation the more restless she grew.

"_Are you sure it was a good idea? I think this is really going to hurt her."_

Elena.

Caroline slowly sat up as her curiosity began to peak.

"_What does it even matter? Everyone's safe now, we can live as we want. So she had to get a little beat up, so what? I think it was worth it." _

Caroline frowned at the words she heard Rebekah say.

Despite everything telling her not to, Caroline pushed the covers away from her and dangled her feet over the side of the bed. She was much more herself after the assistance of Klaus' blood.

Caroline walked slowly to the bedroom door and opened it quietly. She listened to the discussion taking place as she crept out of her room and on to the staircase.

Elena looked at Rebekah like she could kill her, "Okay, so obviously it should've been you that Ric got a hold of since your attitude about it sucks."

Rebekah shrugged and parted her lips to speak; only to be interrupted by Elijah.

"It had to be Caroline, Elena, you know if it was anyone else it wouldn't have worked as well."

"I just feel like we're going to completely regret this."

Stefan nodded at Elena's words, "But none of us knew what he was going to do to her, we all just thought she'd be leverage, a hostage at most. A part of me thinks he knew it was a plan, and that's why he went to such great lengths to hurt her…"

Caroline frowned as she reached the bottom of the staircase, "What plan?"

Everyone in the room turned to her quickly, all of their faces losing color as they fought for the right words to ease her into this disaster.

Xxxx

Caroline tried to keep her tears under control as she listened to her friends try to explain themselves.

It was all a plan; her going back to mystic falls. Everyone had known about it since Paris. Rebekah turning up, Stefan and Damon appearing in Italy? Not a coincidence.

Elena picked up the story, "See, Klaus knew that if Ric caught wind of you being in Mystic Falls, it would definitely attract Klaus back too."

Caroline shook her head, "So you didn't really need my help?"

Elena nervously looked between Stefan and Damon, "I wouldn't say that, entirely…but I wouldn't have taken you away from your vacation for this…I'm sorry Caroline-"

"Don't apologize yet, we're not even half way finished." Rebekah interrupted, "Once you got here, of course Ric knew-"

Caroline began to sputter in confusion,"But we were so secretive, and only came out at certain times and-"

"He had eyes everywhere, Caroline." Stefan interjected, "Rebekah only drew more attention when she showed up at your house…"

"Convincing you to go back with Klaus was the only way to make it seem real." Damon shrugged, ending the conversation.

Caroline sat stunned.

Not only had she been fooled, but her emotions were used against her.

"What else wasn't real?" She asked, looking at the silent Klaus who stood by the fireplace.

When he didn't answer, the tears began to fall, "If this was the plan since Paris, what else wasn't real?" She asked firmly, swiping the tears in frustration.

Caroline gave a sharp laugh in his silence. She nodded, "What a complete waste of time."

She stood quickly and bolted out of the house.

Elena was the first to stand, to chase after her, but Klaus stopped her.

"Let her go." He said simply, the disappointment in his voice clearly evident.

Elena, with her brow furrowed, looked at him, "Let her go? That's what you think is best?"

Klaus said nothing, he only looked at the path Caroline had taken.

"Let her go and you will lose her." Elena said quietly.

"I know."

xxxx

Caroline sat on her bed, holding her pillow against her chest.

She thought what they had was real, but it turned out to be a trick, a plan. Just one more boy who broke her heart, once again proving she was no one's first choice.

"_I'm never good enough for anyone."_ She thought, "_And I have to deal with it forever, because I won't ever die."_

This realization made her even more upset.

"All I want is the Nicholas Sparks ending…" She said to her reflection in the mirror, "Is that too much to ask?"

Caroline had never felt so alone. Not only had her fake boyfriend lie to her, her friends did too! Tyler must have known about the plan, and now was not the time to be thinking about Tyler.

She was not in the mood for a rebound.

She couldn't trust anyone anymore.

Her life was falling apart.

Xxxx

Klaus sat in thought as he spun the shot glass lightly in circles.

The regret was present, of course.

He felt guilty about putting Caroline's life in danger and because of his loud mouth siblings and companions he'd lost her trust completely.

Caroline could never forgive him, why would she?

So bright and kind.

She loved with her entire body and soul, while he could barely think the word _love._

He took another shot of brandy.

The thought of her disappearing from him forever was something he didn't want to drift to…but it was happening nonetheless.

"_Just turn the humanity off"_ His psyche was saying.

"_My humanity was never really on in the first place."_ He retorted.

"_She just gets to me. Despite all of who I am she chooses to be around me, she even cared about me." _

Psyche rolled his eyes, "_She loves you."_

Klaus spun his glass in silence.

xxxx

**A/N:**** This is almost over! I'm excited to finish but I'll be sad when I do.**

**I think when this is done, I'm going to stick with one and two shots for a while, just because it's really challenging for me to keep up with a chaptered story and my real life.**

**Special thanks to those who've stuck around and still bug me about updating ;) It's because of you all that this story DOES get updated.**


	23. Chapter 23

_"Give me love like never before, 'cause lately I've been craving more. And it's been a while but I still feel the same…Maybe I should let you go."_

Ed Sheeran "Give Me Love"

* * *

Caroline sighed and finished putting the a few contents of the third drawer of her dresser neatly into her suitcase.

Packing for a second time was a little harder, knowing it was more permanent.

Caroline picked up her spiral notebook sitting on her bed, crossing off jeans and 'nicer tank tops'. She knew she couldn't pack everything, traveling light was key, and money was easy when you were a vampire.

It was the important little things that consumed her.

A framed picture of her, Elena, and Bonnie, an old charm bracelet her mom had given her when she was younger, an old photograph of her grandmother in her wedding dress…

Caroline smiled and ran her hand against the glass of the old frame.

She had always hoped to wear that dress someday.

Caroline smiled and tucked it neatly amongst the shirts in her suitcase.

"I'll just compel someone to marry me." She muttered with a small smile, pretending the pain was gone.

There was one last drawer to go through, mostly bras and undergarments.

She pulled a pile out to toss on her bed and something fluttered out of the stack and onto the floor.

Caroline frowned and tossed the clothes with a wisp of a sound. She crouched down and picked up the picture, instantly regretting her curiosity.

"_I appreciate your honesty"_

Caroline's bottom lip trembled as she slid onto the floor.

She gingerly swept her hand across her own drawn face.

Love was something that couldn't so easily be lost to Caroline. It was like a dull ache, all the pain caused from her loving so much; not always hurting and seemingly forgotten until triggered.

"Caroline."

The hesitation in his voice was surprising.

"How dare you show up here…I can't even look at you right now." Caroline spat, ignoring Klaus' presence in her doorway.

Klaus inhaled and began carefully, "I realize my plan was slightly reckless and-"

His words failed him. Thousands of years of knowledge and there were no words. Causing hurt was what he did best, apologizing and owning up to his mistakes felt completely against his nature and nearly impossible.

"Was I always a plan?" Caroline asked softly, folding the picture and placing it to her side.

"What?"

Caroline inhaled and found the courage to look at him, "Was New York part of the plan? Paris? What else was just a ploy Klaus?" She confronted him, standing and zipping her suitcase closed.

Klaus said nothing, regretting every second her eyes bore into him, losing her trust and faith as the time passed.

Caroline shook her head, "Well that's really perfect. Thank you for completely fooling me while dragging me around the world and making me fall in love with you. That was so great of you." She snapped bitterly, making the move to her door.

Klaus quickly stepped in front of her, "I didn't _make_ you fall in love with me, Caroline"

"I gave you a chance! A chance to show me who you really are…." Caroline felt her throat tighten; she looked away from him as the loathed tear fell down her cheek, "You tricked me."

"Caroline, please…" Klaus looked at the defeated girl in front of him; he attempted to move towards her, to embrace her somehow. She shook her head and continued to look away. He was baffled by the emotions coursing through him and wondering if he should've come here at all.

Caroline exhaled and pulled her eyes up to his, "Please don't make this harder than it already is." She tried to smile, but felt her bottom lip begin to tremble.

Klaus stood confused at her words but as she walked past him with no fight, understanding washed over him. "You're making a terrible mistake." He said as she got to the door frame.

Caroline said nothing as she stopped and paused; she wanted to leave him and stay at the same time.

"_I'll love you if it kills me." _Caroline thought, closing her eyes and exhaling once more. She walked to the stairs and descended to the first floor; Klaus didn't follow. She was relieved in a way, that he actually listened to her and yet she was disappointed that he wasn't fighting for her.

Klaus stood silently in her bedroom, replaying the conversation in his mind. It was then that he knew he was completely in love with her; all he wanted in this moment was for her to turn around and give him another chance.

As he heard her footsteps getting closer to the front door, he could feel the shadow of darkness returning. It had consumed him before, creating wall upon wall to keep his black heart safe.

But then there she was, bright and golden; pure, in a way, somehow breaching the fortress and weaving her way inside.

His sanity was fleeting and he knew there was no way he could go on without her.

"I meant what I said," Klaus said loudly, causing Caroline to freeze with her hand on the doorknob.

She pursed her lips together and turned around, not surprised to see Klaus in front of her.

He stepped towards her carefully, "I'll chase you forever. No matter where you go, who you're with…I'm not going to stop."

Caroline shook her head, "Why? Why can't you leave me alone?" She begged, feeling the hysterics set in.

Klaus paused and watched the hurt and confusion consume her. She loved with her whole self and believed in happy endings; she deserved much better than him.

An arm's length away he continued, "Because I'm a selfish man." He said honestly, "I couldn't bear to see you with another; it burns me to the core of my being."

"Nik, I-"

"And because I am completely in love with you." His lips upturn slightly.

Caroline froze in astonishment, "What?"

Klaus took another step towards her, "I love you."

Caroline tried to turn away, "You're just saying that-"

He instantly closed the space between them and pulled her into him, kissing her hard. She fell into him, never wanting to let him go.

Although there was a safe option, Caroline couldn't fathom going back to that. Klaus challenged her beliefs and there would be sacrifices, and it wouldn't always be easy.

Because even though he loves her, he's reckless and impulsive.

It wasn't something she was prepared for, and she wasn't even sure if it was going to work but in this moment, he loved her. And although it might not be in the same way she loved him, he loved her and it was with all he had.

And that was enough for her.

* * *

**A/N:** **Got a little emotional there at the end. It didn't help that "A Thousand Years' by Kristina Perry (the one from Breaking Dawn part 2 not part 1) came up on my playlist…**

**One chapter left guys, I'll try to get it posted in a timely matter.**

**Thanks for the endless love and support! **


	24. Chapter 24

"_This slope is Treacherous, this path is reckless, this slope is treacherous…And I like it."_

-Taylor Swift, Treacherous

* * *

Caroline looked around her room for the last time. Her eyes lingered on the posters that hung the walls, the jewelry on her vanity, the shoes that somehow had no match sticking out from under her bed.

"One chapter's ending." She muttered, smiling as she pulled the door close.

"Are you ready?" Elena asked from the bottom of the stairs, "Not that it matters too much, but your flight leaves in an hour."

Caroline nodded towards her friend, glancing back at her door, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Elena smiled excitedly, "I hate to admit it, but I'm a little jealous you'll be in Barcelona…" She commented, dragging one of Caroline's suitcases outside and onto the driveway.

Caroline laughed, "Well that's a first. Elena Gilbert is jealous of me everyone! Pay attention, it's only going to happen once!" She joked, dragging her second suitcase behind her.

Elena made a face as she pushed the suitcase into the trunk of the taxi. When she reemerged her lips formed a pout, "I'm going to miss you."

Caroline smiled and flung her arms around Elena, "I'm going to miss you too."

"Promise me while you're on this…self-discovery thing you're doing, you'll _try_ to keep in touch?I hate that you're going to Spain alone! So just promise you'll tweet every couple of days."

"I went to New York alone and no one seemed worried about that!" Caroline exclaimed feigning shock, "But I'll try to post a million pictures, just for you." She smiled.

The pair fell silent.

"Did you ever talk to Klaus after…everything?" Elena asked carefully, not wanting to ruin their goodbye.

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, we talked yesterday-"

"And…"

Caroline exhaled, "And, I don't know."

"Are you guys…okay?"

Caroline was silent as she hoisted her suitcase up and into the trunk, slamming it shut.

"So you're not meeting him in Barcelona…"

"Why do you sound disappointed about it?" Caroline laughed, "I want to explore and visit places that aren't on maps. I want to be more than a small town cheerleader. Sure, he put the idea in my head, but…" Caroline's eyes drifted down the street, "I can finish it on my own." She said surely.

Elena smiled and rested her hand against Caroline's arm, "I hope you find what you're looking for."

Caroline returned the smile, "Thank you."

The friends embraced once more and said a teary goodbye.

Caroline slid into the back of the cab, "You can still come with me." She said with a smirk, "You know, give those Salvatore's a break."

Elena laughed and stepped off the street and onto the curb, "Maybe I'll meet you there."

"Okay," Caroline laughed, a playful smile danced on her lips, "I'll save you a seat at the bar." She said and shut the car door.

"Bye!" Elena waved as the car was put into motion.

Caroline waved back, watching her friend grow smaller and smaller.

* * *

Closing her book and resting it in her carry on, Caroline left her ear buds in and looked out the window.

The turquoise of the Mediterranean Sea gleamed up at her.

It had been a while since she had felt pure excitement.

Noticing the seatbelt light flashing, she took her headphones out and braced herself for the landing.

"Welcome to Spain!" The flight attendant announced as several of her cabin mates clapped. She exhaled and stood, following the herd of people into the airport.

Caroline walked out of the terminal and quickly found the baggage claim with ease, thankful for the few years of high school Spanish she studied.

With her carry-on bag strapped across her torso and a rolling suitcase in each hand, she was ready for Spain.

Stepping through the automatic doors, she shut her eyes and inhaled the scent of the ocean; simply listening to the sounds of a new place.

She opened her eyes and her hair blew in the wind, Caroline began walking across the sidewalk towards the taxi rental area.

An aviator wearing, finely dressed hybrid leaning against a sleek black Audi made her stop in her tracks.

A simple white piece of paper he held read "Caroline" scrawled out in his handwriting.

"What're you doing here?" Caroline asked quizzically, failing at hiding her glee.

Klaus shrugged, "What can I say," he said walking to the sidewalk to meet her, pulling his sunglasses on top of his head, "I'm a man of my word Caroline, just refer to me as your personal stalker." He grinned, eyes shining.

"Anyone ever tell you you're _really_ annoying?" Caroline smiled coyly, stepping towards him slowly.

Klaus pretended to think about it, looking up at the sky above them, "Just a small handful of beings I suppose." His eyes met hers once more, smiling.

"Hmm." Caroline snorted, "People aren't very honest with you then…"

Klaus tossed his head back and laughed, "Why is that you must always burst my bubble when it's just taking flight?"

Caroline reached out and smoothed a wrinkle from his shirt, "Because that's what balance is-"

Klaus placed his hand over hers, pressed to where his heart was, "Is this what you want?" He asked softly after a moment.

Caroline inhaled quietly, watching her hand beneath his, rising and falling with every breath he took. It was more than want; it was need and desire.

It was more than the bad boy complex, and more than his worldly-ness. It was something bigger than Caroline herself, deeper than she would admit.

"You're crazy and impulsive. You don't think before you do things, and definitely don't get me started on the anger issues …" She paused in thought, focusing again on their hands again, fitted perfectly.

"But as much as this is all true, the reason behind every single one of your thoughts is based from love. You do everything because you care…"

"And even though it's not very conventional, and it's confusing and drives me crazy ten times out of ten…"

Caroline lifted her eyes to his, "It's why I love you."

"We're connected somehow and as much as I wanted to hide from it, it was always there; leading me. You have me completely confused and yet…I can't walk away." Her eyes began to fill with tears, the overwhelming emotions began to pour from her and the outcome was unknown.

He could easily walk away from her, from this. And the thought was terrifying.

Caroline began again slowly, a quiver to her voice as she peeled from her heart her deepest, longing hope, "I want this, whatever that may entail and….I just want you forever, and I-"

Klaus' lips were hastily pressed to hers, his arms encircled around her holding her as close as they could possibly be. The way she fit in to him was easy, her dainty structure pulled tightly into him as their lips spoke for them.

Once parted from each other, Klaus' head rested against her forehead, his hands ran up and down the length of her back; a sigh escaped his lips, and then he spoke, "I have waited an entirely long time to hear you say that."

He laughed, pulling her close to him, stealing her warmth and feeling her stir from her own laughter.

He tilted her chin up, enjoying the way her eyes shone from the brilliance of the Barcelona sun.

Or perhaps it was happiness.

"Are you ready to begin your vacation?" He asked, caressing her cheek gently with the back of his hand.

Caroline nodded as she knelt into his touch, "I'm ready to begin my life."

Klaus smiled and opened the passenger door for her, helping her ease into it. He began to put her luggage into the trunk, fitting them carefully.

He couldn't help but notice the off-white, weathered, paper that stuck out of one of the many pockets. He gingerly pulled it out and smiled at his drawing. He ran his fingers delicately over the front and turned over to reread the words.

To his surprise, there was a small inscribed note beneath his static, hurriedly written words.

"_It will always be you."_ The cursive, bubbly words said.

"What are you waiting for?" Caroline's voice asked with a giggle.

Klaus put the paper away and shut the trunk tight; he smiled at Caroline, who was leaning her head out of the window to yell back at him.

"Absolutely nothing." He grinned, dashing to the driver side door to join her.

Klaus slipped his sunglasses back over his eyes, and keyed on the ignition. He pressed a button and the roof slowly slid into its compartment and the sky was above them.

Caroline reached into her bag and pulled out the sunglasses he had given her in Paris, easily sliding them over her eyes.

"Where to first?" He asked, switching the car into drive and pulling into the street.

Caroline peered out her window as the scene of the airport began to disappear.

"Let's just see where this road takes us." She said with a smile, reaching her hand over and resting it on Klaus' leg.

"It's been a while, so I'm not quite as familiar with Spain as I should be…That being said, I'm not entirely sure where this will be taking us." Klaus said, checking his mirror as he switched lanes.

"Perfect." Caroline sighed, her body leaned back against the leather seat and she watched as the ocean met the horizon in the distance.

Klaus looked at Caroline as a smile spread across his face.

This is what pure happiness felt like.

* * *

**A/N:**** I may or may not be having separation anxiety from this story already.**

**I may or may not have cut my heart out of my chest and just let it bleed Klaroline through this chapter. Ugh. My emotions…I may have died.**

**But it's over, I love it, and I love YOU (you small handful who stuck through the entire thing). **

**The Klaroline ship is the best ship to be sailing…even though we might not get what we want out of the show, we can always count on fanfiction to bring Klaroline to new levels. It's exciting, and I am so happy to be a part of this community! I can't wait to read what everyone's putting out, and I hope you guys hang around with me just for a while to see what I've been working on next! **

**Much love to all,**

**Jaime**


End file.
